Tainted Lessons
by HoshiHikari
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Final Lesson! Remus trys desperately to reteach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian back to becoming Avenger. The battle between Master and Guardian conti
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about DARK Harry and LIGHT Remus…if it will stay that way, I don't know yet.

**Spoilers:** **_MAJOR SPOILERS!_** I have finished reading the Half Blood Prince. Therefore it is only reasonable that there are spoilers from book 1-6. Those who maybe interested on my thoughts/opinions about the book, I will put it up on my profile.

**Chapter 1 Breakout**

It was a calm night. The sky was cloudless and clear. An undisturbed silence swept through the cool breeze. Even the tides of the North Sea were quiet, silently smashing onto an outstretched towering cliff.

Suddenly there was a break from the calm, icy waters. A gigantic shape lifted itself from the waves, and flung itself onto the sharp rocks. The shape hung on tightly, wrapping his front paws around a jagged outstretched stab of rock. Panting heavily he paused to catch his breath, letting his rear paws dangle helplessly in the water. Once he caught his breath, the shape leaned closer to the stab of rock. Finally, his rear paws got a firm grip on the rock as well. Painstakingly, the creature leaned closer to the stab of rock. Slowly with one paw at a time, he lifted himself up, as he started his journey towards freedom.

_Flashaback_

_"To become an Animagus."__ Remus repeated, a glint of youth suddenly appearing on the old man's face. "Yes, after 10 years in Azkaban. I believe you are ready." He whispered taking in the other slowly. _

_"Figures…." Harry replied, with the same emotionless face he had used at the trial. "It's the only way you know how. Though I highly doubt that, Professor, after all you did teach me wandless magic, dark magic I presume.. I only assumed so because Sirius mentioned you would have done so without me interfering. Besides, knowing you, I assuming becoming Animagus is the most affective and appropriate. As they say, 'Like Godfather, Like Godson. '"_

_"First off Harry I believe we are the first to accomplish, what you have been calling wandless magic. No, it is not Dark magic. It is basic six year teaching standard, with an added twist. Non verbal spells, that's what it is. The only difference is, usually the spells are spoken mentally and the spell shoots out of the wand. However, since we have no wand, I had to count on the fact, push on the fact that you are capable of having the mental strength behind it. You have succeeded, I must congratulate you…"_

_"So nothing special, if I was meant to learn it anyways. You should have just went straight to 'How to become an Animagus' Professor." _

_"Ah, I was preparing you for it. It is the last course and my only true course." Remus paused. "Like I said, I don't expect you to stay copped up in here. I'll get you out, even if it means breaking into Azkaban, and then breaking out of it." He said fiercely_

_"Even if we are once again on separate paths?"_

_"Separate paths?" _

_"You said yourself, Remus, that you are no longer Avenger…therefore we once again stand on opposite sides." The prince said quietly._

_"Does that matter to me? Has it ever mattered to me Harry?" Lupin said, sounding annoyed. "Harry, I may not agree with your views…and is desperate to change you back…" his guardian continued. "however I will never leave you because of it." He continued. "No you cannot break away from me any longer. I'll always be around, and with you…."_

_"Remus…"_

_"I don't regret a single day I spent with you here in Azkaban…" Lupin whispered. "no, not a single day in the last five years. I won't regret spend another thousand years either." He continued. "Harry, you're everything to me. You're all that I got. I will abandon anyone, anything for you, for that chance to be with you. You're my cub Harry, my son. I recalled Sirius once saying that you're a disappointment to him, to James, to Lily…."_

_Harry looked away. "Of course I am…to you as…"_

_"but you won't be for me." Harry looked up at that, straight into the other pair of eyes. "I'm proud of you Harry. If there's anything I'm proud of, it's how much you learned these years…"_

_For a brief moment, Harry felt as though he was once again 13, and watching Remus leave. He shook that feeling away. _

_"learn Dark Magic? You out of all people teach me Dark Magic, have me learn it, make me learn it, and feel no regret, no remorse, no regret about the danger you put the world through…or will."_

_"When the time comes, I will take that responsibility onto my shoulders. No, I do not regret it." He heaved in a deep sigh. "You weren't listening Harry. Learning magic, dark or light, doesn't' matter to me. It's how you use it."_

_Harry snorted. _

_"patience and endurance in a place that's unsuitable for you. To care and love others as if it were your own." You have become more human and less dark, less evil. You are gradually changing Harry. I am glad to take part in it." He repeated once again. _

_A silence followed, and both of them shifted uneasily. _

_"so how do you become an Animagus? We have no wand, no books, no materials, Professor…" Harry said at last. _

_"First off Harry, have you forgotten already? Non verbal spells, wandless magic? You can conjure and vanish what you need. Later on if you work on it yourself, you may end up using other spells as well. However, you'll have to be on your own. I won't teach that. Same concept though."_

_Harry nodded, finally understanding that it was necessary to learn these non verbal spells before they could move on to learning about becoming an Animagus. _

_"Secondly. I dare say I am an expert at it." Lupin was grinning madly by now. "I did manage to guide and lead 3 of my fellow classmates into becoming one." A broad smile now, as he seems to recollect his younger years. "I was the brains behind the group. Prongs and Padfoot may have taken the credit and giving all the practical help, but I had everything else. The brains, the theory, much better teacher then any of them would every have become." _

_"there wouldn't be anyone more equipped for the job, Moony."_

_Flashback end_

He continued to climb higher, and higher. He stopped momentarily as he looked up at the top of the cliff, not knowing who or what to expect at the top. By the looks of it, he was halfway there. Slowly and carefully, the creature began to climb steadily upward, taking his time, using every opportunity to use every muscle in his body as it had been a long time since he had exercised.

"Almost there. Almost freed. Come on. Push yourself. Push yourself Harry. After 13 years of Azkaban, you're almost there"

The last words of encouragement were all he needed to pull himself together and leap onto the tops of the jagged rocks. For a split second, he was standing on all fours, before he fell limp and collapsed. He was exhausted from the swim and then the climb.

"Come on Harry, don't die down on me now. You can rest after I get my body back. For one thing, I can care for you. For another, you'll die…if you let yourself rest now. Come on Harry, come on cub, stay with me now." Remus' voice floated from above. Earlier, the man had gone ahead as a 'look out' not that that was necessary.

Slowly a pair of gold, yellow eyes flickered open and stared up at him. The barely noticeable form was smiling down at him. "Come on cub. Codric's Hollow. If there's one place that hasn't changed in the last 13 years, it should be Codric's Hollow."

A soft growl of protest escaped.

"No Harry, come on, we must get going. Sleep must come later. Safety and protection always comes first."

Slowly the four legged creature stood up, held still before rising again, taller this time, so that it was standing on hind legs. Remus watched steadily as the creature before him transformed and became human once more. He stretched out his arms as though he could catch his cub, as he watched him fall forward from exhaustion. In the end, he couldn't catch him.

"I'll apparate there…"

"you're too exhausted."

"then are you telling me to walk there?"

Remus looked uneasy, but made no argument as he knew that was the only way. Even so, he was worried, as he knew he still had to walk a distant afterwards as they couldn't apparate directly onto its grounds.

"I'll meet you on the other side Professor." Harry was saying, turning around once more to face the waves. He was staring into the darkness as though looking at something, which in fact he was. Staring off into the distance, he stared at the tiny island that had been his 'home' for the last 13 years of his life. He suddenly smiled.

"Remus, do you know what's so significant about today?"

"Of course I do Harry." He replied. He seemed to check something on his wrist. "Happy 31st birthday, my cub. What's more is that you spent the exact number of days within that same cell that Sirius did, and had escaped the same way."

The smile on Harry's face broadened. Slowly he turned around after hearing this as though it gave him the extra boost he needed.

"I'll see you on the other side, Moony." Without another word, there was a pop, and Harry was gone.

Remus turned to look back at Azkaban once more before he too apparated away.

Remus found Harry lying on his back in the middle of the woods in his Animagus form.

"Harry," the older man hissed not carrying about being overheard, as so far only the Prince could hear and see him, who was alive. "Get up" he said louder. "Get up." He said louder and hasher then before. "I'm sorry. Get up. You must! We're almost there! Just around the corner."

There was a soft moan that indicated reluctance.

"I know you're overly exhausted. However you must! Harry, as your guardian, I order you!" Remus knew his guardianship had long expired at the age of 17; however he still used it, as Harry did listen when he used it.

As expected, the Animagus stood up on wobbly legs.

"It's just over exhaustion. There's nothing more to it. Now Harry, get up and get yourself over there."

Step by step Harry did so. At last he was standing in front of a crumpled and burnt down Potter Manor. Remus filtered ahead as Harry seemed to stand rooted there.

"Alright Harry. Listen carefully. This is the main Headquarters, your headquarters. It's your base. Come over hear, watch the rubble." He instructed, and Harry did as he was told. "I don't want you setting an alarm off."

Harry looked up at him with questioning eyes, wondering how he knew such things.

"I help built it." Was the reply to the unasked question. "I came back while you were captured and had it built as well as find you that lawyer."

Harry nodded.

"No place your paw there." Remus instructed at what seemed like the remaining wall that was left standing. There was no need for further instructions as the wall opened immediately and a pair of stair case leading down appeared. "It's tied so that only you and those loyal to you can enter. Blood offering is required for everyone but you." He continued to explain.

"Alright, it should be safe. Either there are people or not. If there are, they can help you. If not, it's a safe place to regenerate."

Taking the lead, Harry entered. Once Remus passed inside as well, the wall shut itself.

"Lumos" Remus whispered, lighting the corridors as Harry was still in his Animagus form.

"Who's there?" a voice said suddenly from the front of them, behind a turning passage. "Bella, is that you?" the voice came closer and froze. Harry recognized immediately that it was Snape.

An older looking Snape without much difference was staring at him.

Snape looked on, surprised to find an ordinarily leopard standing before him with sharp, large yellow eyes. Looking closer though, he thought he saw what seemed to be scars across the animal's left eye. What's more was something seemed to be slithering on it.

The animal was staring at him. Before he could react though, he watched as the leopard transformed, before falling to the ground with a thud.

_An Animagus, but who? No one knows this place. I defiantly don't know him either. _

Carefully Snape approached, holding his wand above the man before him. He scanned the man once, and a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Snape….." a voice hissed from within. He shuddered. Gently he picked up the young man in his arms, look around once before heading back inside to present his new findings to the Dark Lord.

Remus watched, following closely behind the Potion Master.

Alight. So the beginning of the Sequel to The Final Lesson. How was it? Please **Review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Spoilers:** **_MAJOR SPOILERS!_** I have finished reading the Half Blood Prince. Therefore it is only reasonable that there are spoilers from book 1-6. Those who maybe interested on my thoughts/opinions about the book, I will put it up on my profile.

**Strega**: oh…alright then, 'Godric' got it…yup, it's the place that's in the book. Well being 31 isn't old nor is it young, somewhere in between. That's the point, to feel Harry's exhaustion. It's just exhaustion, and fatigue, nothing serious. Well that age thing, yes. You'll find a couple more familiar faces, older, familiar ones. It's not much. Why exactly would Snape be 70 ? Thought he was in the same year as the Marauder's and I picture there being a 20-30 age difference between them and Harry, making them in their 50's to 60's. What I meant by Snape looking the same, was he looked older, his age showing, but aside from that, no new or different physical features. As for Snape being a powerful wizard, maybe, maybe not. He did do what he did in book 6. Maybe it was a lucky shot, and there couldn't have been resistance anyways. For future reference though, if there are any, not saying there are, any older, then I expect somewhere in the 80's to late 90's (the McGonagall, Voldemort era). Defiantly no one older then that, (so no point in Dumbledore era…even though he still hasn't appeared….) succinct reviews? Hmm…I suppose that's fine.

**Chapter 2**

Deeper and deeper the tunnel leads. Floating absent mindedly behind, Remus followed Snape, watching him as he shifted the man he was now carrying, side to side as though he was too heavy for him. After what seemed like ages, the tunnel came to an end and it opened to a magnificent underground hall, its size rivaling the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

The hall was built majestically. Marbles were used as the foundation of the walls. The floor instead of dirt was covered with granite. There was an eerier whiteness, pureness in the surroundings. Located on the far side of the room was a throne that rose at least 20 feet above the ground, and had a set of stair cases that led up to it. Behind this, was a single portrait. There was no other person or other attribute noteworthy in the hall.

Snape walked up slowly, now using his wand to levitate the body instead as he was getting too old to carry too much weight for a long period of time. When he reached the bottom of the stair case, he kneeled on all fours toward the portrait. Having stood up again, he walked up to the throne. He hesitated, pondering if he should still sit in it, the throne which he had gotten quite accustomed to.

"Remain standing, my Prince…" the portrait spoke as though it could read his mind.

"As you wish my lord…" Snape did so, obeying, as he had taken his mother's maiden name to use for the past 13 years. It wasn't that he was bold, to challenge the Half Blood's title, but more of a coincidence in it. Still it was useful as it did leave him power for the last 13 years. Then again, it might have been because he was one of the few remaining from his generation, part of the highest rank left, and was hand chosen among that group by Voldemort himself. Whatever the case, he had ascended to power.

"A peculiar finding tonight?" Voldemort, now in the form of a portrait, as this was what he had asked the last horcruxes of his to be transferred to. Before Snape could reply, Voldemort spoke again. "Bring him to the Master bedroom, then do what you know must be done. Make sure it's a warm, homey welcome."

"of course milord." Snape whispered, bowing, before turning to leave. Remus followed him at a distant. However, as he almost disappeared from the room, a voice called him back.

"Stay Lupin." Voldemort called out. "It's been a while, come and keep an old man company." Slowly Remus turned around. "Come, Harry will be fine. Snape will care for him."

"How did you know it was Harry? How do you I'm here? Can you see me?" Lupin asked automatically.

"Yes, I can see you. As they say, I'm not truly alive. As for how I know it was Harry, it's not that hard to guess. You two have been inseparable. I assume you were with him all these years"

Remus remained silent as he glided over towards the portrait.

"and I assume you are the reason of his freedom?"

"Yes."

"Bravo, Lord Avenger. Bravo. I knew you would one day come to see the light and come to accept the very path that you were destined to tread…."

"Don't call me that." Remus suddenly hissed in anger.

Voldemort was surprised for a moment before understanding swept through him. "You've changed." He said, quite dangerously, "not darker as I would have expected…but lighter…how is that possible, being stuck in that hell hole?"

Remus choose not to answer that. Instead he spoke again. "No, I haven't changed. I am neither darker, nor lighter then before. It is not me, who has changed, but the people around, and the environment around." He paused.

"Look at me, Voldemort. Look at this mirror that does not reflect the truth. Here, at this…this…" he looked down at himself. "this spirit, this soul concealed in a horcuxes eight years ago, have not aged since. Here I am no older 45, while my physical body rots somewhere in some unknown area." He glared at Voldemort. "If the world was to see me in such a state, never mind such a place with such people, they would have thought I sold my soul to the devil in exchange for such youth. In fact, it's not that far off. In fact I did sell my soul, not to the devil, but to Harry. If you haven't noticed Voldemort, I've yielded to Harry since who-knows-when. You know this, you've always known this, and you've used it quite wisely to your advantage."

Remus was breathing very fast now.

"Don't you dare say I've changed, I'm different. My one concern is Harry, and it's always been and it's always will be." He glided halfway into the wall next to the portrait. "If you're looking for Avenger, I'll tell you this. He's there. He's always been there, and always will be. When the proper time comes, he will resurface. Until then, you'll be stuck with me, the real Remus Lupin, the one that had befriended James Potter and Sirius Black."

Voldemort growled unpleasantly as the werewolf departed, highly irritated that he had never and will never have control of that man.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Slowly his senses came to him and he felt himself lying on a warm, soft, comfortable surface. For a minute he was confused.

_Birds?__ Warmth? A comfortable ground? That's not right. I'm suppose to be in some dark, gloomy cell in Azkaban…_

And then it came to him, his escape came back in flashes. Immediately, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His gaze immediately fell on the mirror across from him. It wasn't that there was anything special about it, in fact it was quite plan. What had caught his attention was the figure staring back at him.

Slowly, he reached up and touched his face, watching as his reflection did so. Was it even his reflection? Looking back at him was someone he considered a total stranger.

At 31, he looked at least 5 years older, with a waxed out face, and a beard that covered most of his face. His hair had grown so that it reached his shoulders. The scar that had been left on his face so long ago, kept its mark, and had become one of his distinguishing features. Speaking of scars, the one on his forehead was now covered completely by bangs that ran down to mid eye level. Eye, not eyes, as he could still recall the day he became half blind and now his good eye was green, cold and dull, while his bad eye was gone, completely removed from its socket, a few years before his escape.

He blinked, and Harry snapped out of his daze. His appearance had shocked him, though now when he thought about it, it was expected. After all, Azkaban wasn't the best place on earth. He sighed, he needed a big physical makeover before he was to meet anyone, anytime soon. Besides, it wasn't like he was in hurry or anything of that sort. He had just gotten out, and it was better to lay low for a while before drastic actions were to be made. He needed to get acquainted with the present world before he'll get a chance, another shot at ruling it. There was a lot of planning ahead, and he wanted to be in tip top shape during the course of action.

Harry swung his feet out of bed. First he was going to get that physical change. After all, doesn't all evil tyrants, villains have either dashing, handsome looks, or distorted features, or a mix? He already had a distorted face, and the most he could do now was make himself presentable. Later, maybe later, he'll go and scope out his own estate and then afterwards would he return to fulfilling his ambitions.

* * *

Lunch was served according to his liking. Yet he still poked at his food, lost of interest. The small group of guest gathered around didn't seem to be able to entertain him, though they were not meant to.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Bellatrix asked, placing down her fork, and looked up at the man who had stolen her rightful place as the leader amongst the Death Eater's. She could never understand why Voldemort had chosen him above her. Still she had accepted it, knowing that if it was her Master's last wish, she oblige by it.

"Nothing of your concern Bellatrix." Snape remarked.

"You seem distracted," she continued, ignoring his response. "and when have you sat down here, amongst us, instead of up there…." she eyed the throne with an expression that stated clearly that she'll rather be up there.

"I never knew you had compassion…" a deep voice at the doorway spoke up. "It's a surprise, Bellatrix."

Like everyone else, she stared at the door, literally staring at the man before her. Snape was the only one who reacted. In no time, he was out of his seat, on his knees and crawling up to the younger man, kissing the hem of freshly washed robes, before addressing softly, but loud enough for all to hear.

"Welcome back Master." He whispered. "I hope last night's stay was enjoyable, if not, please forgive…."

Harry waived him off, silencing him, before giving him a smile. "It was the best night in a long time, Professor." He replied politely.

At that moment, Bellatrix as well as the rest snapped out of their daze, although no one could take their eyes off the man. Harry Potter, and indeed it was Harry as the lightening bolt scar was quite vivid on his forehead, showed no sign of ever being stuck in Azkaban. Instead, there was freshness, eagerness, a youthful yet matured look on him, mixed with a rare sense of beauty.

She watched as Harry approached slowly. His bangs were now shorter, with a few strands in the front and his hair tied in a pony tail. Certain whiteness around his lips alerted her that he had recently shaved. Even the hideous scar that ran through the empty eye socket seem to fit and fall in place.

"Mi—mi—milord" Bellatrix finally got out, before falling onto her knees and bowing, the same way Snape had done before. "Master, welcome back, master…"

One by one, the others followed suit, bowing and acknowledging their Master's return.

"We are the only one's left." Snape said, once Harry had finished his lunch on the throne. "of our time."

Harry took another look at the ones present. There was Snape, Bella, Avery, Mcnair, Narcissa.

"and Lucius?"

"died trying to take down Hogwarts" Narcissa replied. "shortly after you were captured, milord…"

"a pity for the line of Malfoy's to die out in such a way…" he paused. "I'm sure Remus wouldn't have killed off Draco if he didn't fear me at the time, and thought it was the best for the Malfoy heir." He murmured to himself, "you have my sympathies."

Narcissa thanked him in gratitude, though he wasn't sure if it was genuine, for she did lose a son and husband on his account, however indirect as it may be.

"So now that you are back, what are you plans, if I may be bold to ask?" Avery spoke up. Harry turned slightly to him.

"First I'll like to find out about everything since the time I was away." He began. "Secondly I'll like all Death Eaters to swear an unbreakable vow to me." He scanned the room. "and third…I will decide then."

With that, the group took turns swearing their loyalties to him, before they began speaking of the world in the last 13 years. Harry only made interruptions when needed, asking questions here and there, and restating matters, just to make sure he got it correctly. When they were done, he was rubbing his chin, in thought.

"and of Remus?" he asked. "the body?"

"we do not know milord." Snape was saying. "There have been searches, however all in vain."

"keep searching." Harry interrupted. "The man needs his body. I need him to have his body. Check all of Britain. Flip every rock, crush every stone. Send troops across Europe, Africa, Asia, North, South and Central America, everywhere!"

"of course milord." Mcnair said. "at once."

"and in the meantime, my old possessions should come in handy. Find them!"

* * *

He drifted through Hogwarts, with one purpose in mind, to find clues about where his body was, and where Harry's old possessions could be. The school itself hadn't changed, although he knew the people had. It made no difference, whoever was here, was going to answer to him, even if he had to get it out forcefully.

Soundlessly, and without being noticed by any human, as it was summer holidays, and careful to avoid the ghosts, he made his way towards the headmaster's office. Even before he approached, he could hear voices inside, though he couldn't make out what was being said. As quietly as possible, he entered through the door. It wasn't quietly enough. The conversation stopped and all eyes were on him.

"He broke out, didn't he." Was the first accusation thrown bitterly towards him. Lupin did not reply, knowing it was addressed to him, but not knowing if he should reply. "you helped him, didn't you?"

"A way to greet an old friend, Black." Lupin responded, taking a look around and finding no one else there and the portraits asleep, which was weird, because he heard another person speaking, at least two people.

"answer me!" Black responded bitterly.

"I've come for my body. Where is it?"

"answer me, and I may consider telling you who the secret keeper is." He was glaring at Lupin now. "why? Why are you so keen in…."

"you would have done the same, were you in my place."

"I would have died…"

"and so you did. Useless traitor, why don't you go back to where the others are? James and Lily and Tonks are dying to see you."

"I've got unfinished business."

"and so do I, so do I." Lupin said, keeping his voice calm, though his words weren't. "now where is my body?"

"in hell!" Black seemingly yelled. "There happy? You've died, you're dead! It's going to stay that way!"

"Lies! My horcruxes can't be killed. I'm still here. In fact, if you don't tell me, I'll kill someone, so that this spirit can be revived. You don't want that now do you?"

"Compared to all the other deaths? Does it make a difference?"

"All life is precious." Lupin remarked. "I regret it deeply."

"You should have never turned in the first place."

"I never did. Are you that thick Black?"

"Never? Don't you lie! If it weren't for you then…."

"then Harry would have never been were he was today. He's changed Sirius, and for the better." Lupin was saying, and for once addressing his friend by his first name. "Look, look, at my memories if needed. Look at the last 8 years, judge for yourself. There is no point in arguing."

Momentarily halted by the use of his first name, Sirius slowly nodded before shaking his head. "No, you know very well I cannot possess a spirit. Plus neither of us processes a wand."

At this Lupin smiled, a sinister smile that Black never imagined his friend could posses. "We have all found our own ways around obstacles." Mentally, he conjured a pensive, then just as mentally placed a strand of his memory within it.

"You first," the werewolf whispered, directing a hand at the pensive. Though he did not show it, Sirius was curious. Taking the offer, reluctantly, he entered the pensive, followed shortly by Remus.

When they emerged once more, Sirius was gaping. "You've added to the already dark and evil killing machine. How could you?"

"Please Sirius. I need my body." Remus interrupted. "You saw how I could influence Harry. Please. I'm the only one that can change him now. I need my body."

Sirius was silent for a while. "It's in a Muggle hospital." He whispered. "That's all I can say. I still can't forgive you for what you've done…"

Remus was surprised, as he expected to be given the name of the secret keeper.

"I'm the secret keeper."

"how can that be? You're invisible."

"like you said, we all found are way around obstacles."

"so who knows…"

"about?"

"you….and me….you haven't told anyone….have you?"

"oh, anyone's capable of seeing me. I'm a Hogwarts' spirit now. Part of the castle." He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "you, watch your back, I haven't said a word you. It's not in my place to do so…."

"and I thank you for that."

There was an awkward silence.

"and his possessions?"

Sirius did not reply for the longest time.

"either someone has it, or it's here, within the castle."

Remus inclined his head slightly, before turning to leave.

"I suppose I'll see you again?"

"on the same side next time. Remember…you're forever binded with him as well." Remus didn't wait for an answer before disappearing.

After a while, the single portrait behind the desk spoke.

"What was that about Sirius? Who was that?"

Sirius didn't reply. "Check Azkaban. I believe Harry's escaped."

"So I've heard from your one sided conversation. So who was it? One of his men? Or is…" the portrait's eyes narrowed. "is it…"

"No, it's not. Merely an old acquaintance checking up on me."

"and that would be? You're being over protective of someone."

"Prongs…he wanted to see if I was alright."

"Look Dumbledore." Sirius said, turning to the portrait. "It's none of your business. Do as I say, and no one gets hurt, ok? You don't understand. You never understood, and you never will."

Angrily, Sirius left, not because he was angry at Dumbledore, but more because he didn't understand why he continued to help Remus and Harry, as well as protect them when he knew what he was doing was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

So chapter 2 finally done. Alright, so not much happened, but it's moving along. Will update soon! **Review**! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings **_bold/italicslyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: Yup, Harry's back, and yes, with more power then before. So once more, time for the world to beware of the Half Blood Prince! Well, before when Harry was locked up, Snape choose to be called Prince. Now, however, that he's back, Snape won't be that bold to have others refer him any longer as the Prince, that is, if he knows what's best for him.

**Because:** thank you so much!

**Chapter 3**

"I spoke to Sirius." Remus said, floating back into Harry's master chamber. Harry didn't even look up.

"He was secret keeper for my body."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know. That's not the point though. It's in a Muggle hospital somewhere. Your possessions are either in Hogwarts or maybe dispersed among the group."

Harry sat up straight at this. "A mudblood facility? An interesting choice" he rubbed his chin. "well, Dumbledore shouldn't have done that. He love's them doesn't he? He shouldn't have pulled those Mudbloods into this war. He seems to have lost his touch."

Remus was silent.

"We rest tonight. Tomorrow, the real fun begins."

* * *

Azkaban Breakout! The Prince escapes!

The bold gigantic sized words covered the front page of the Prophet the next day. A very recent photograph, taken 2 months ago, accompanied the headline. Various articles regarding safety precautions as well as past article reminders about Harry's brief reign covered the entire newspaper.

With one look at it, Harry crumpled the newspaper and threw it casually into a nearby trashcan.

"Severus" Harry started, placing his fork down and looking towards the opposite end of the table. Snape immediately placed down his fork and looked up, temporarily halting his breakfast.

"I believe you are still on good terms with Hogwarts?"

"Yes, milord, I am. Deputy Headmaster, and still Slytherin's head as well as the Potion Professor"

"Indeed, indeed." Harry rubbed his chin. "Then it's not surprising why Voldemort chose you as my temporary replacement." He continued softly. "You are well connected."

"only so that I can better serve you." Snape replied. "however if needed, I will…" he hesitated, "severe my ties…"

"oh no, I do not wish that at all." He seemed to be thinking. "Is the Defense still open?" he asked suddenly.

"every year" came the soft reply.

"good. Excellent." Harry's hands were clasped together, with a calculating look on his face.

At that moment, there was a pop, and a house elf appeared.

"Master Potter" it addressed. "Bellatrix is here to see you."

"Thank you. Send her in." The house elf nodded and with a pop, disappeared. A moment later, the doors opened and Bellatrix walked swiftly in. About 10 feet away, she got onto her knees, crawled over, and kissed her master's robes. "Milord" she murmured.

Harry didn't immediately acknowledge her. Instead, he continued on with Snape. "I am interested." He said softly to Snape.

"Then it shall be yours to take." Snape said, rising, and leaving his breakfast, knowing a dismissal when it was given. He bowed once before exiting through the door which Bella had just come through.

"Milord, you requested my presence?" Bellatrix asked. "How may I be of service?"

"I'm turning my forces onto the Muggle World." Harry began, picking up his fork and eating a slice of bacon before continuing. "A reliable source tells me to check the Muggle World, muggle hospitals. My guardian's hidden there somewhere."

"That's an unlikely possibility…"

"Cruico!" Harry yelled, turning his wand on her. "Do not question my sources." He held the curse for a full minute before releasing her. "It's not wise, not when I've got a person to find and a world to conquer, neither going smoothly." He then said very softly. "A life time ago, you took Sirius from me. I'll always remember that."

_A life time ago I was Lord Voldemort's favorite, his loyalist Death Eater. You, Mister Potter was nothing more then my biggest target…._

"Forgive me for being bold." Bellatrix began again. "however do your lordship not think this is a distraction, to divert your attention somewhere else…."

Harry controlled himself from flinging another curse at her, though her thoughts told him that he should have done so. It was odd. She never questioned his motives, only executed them.

"A distraction?"

"It seems unlikely that they will put Lupin there. For one, it will pull the Mudblood world into an unwanted war, and I believe that is the last thing our enemy wants to do. It's dangerous. Secondly, because of his monthly, furry problem…"

"Then what is your take on it? I do not believe my source is false."

"They remember your first rise to power." Bella spoke softly. "They remember the days of the war. No one can forget, how can they forget, when it's worst then any previous Lord before you…" then louder. "The wizardry world is desperate. They rather sacrifice the innocent the Muggles first, in hopes to delay the war that now stands on it's doorsteps. They rather save their own skin for an extra day, and delay what's to come."

"You may be correct, but so is my source." Harry seemed to be thinking. "very well, I will not divert all my attention there. I will send out my forces. I'll give a ¼ of them to you to deal with the Mudblood world."

Bellatrix bowed. "I will be honored to lead your troops."

Harry studied her for awhile, before dismissing her to do her task and to have Avery and Mcnair called in.

"The two of you will be sharing task of leading ¼ of my troops to begin attacking the wizardry world. If any of you catch wind of my guardian's whereabouts' inform me at once." He instructed after the two gave their formal biddings.

When the two retreated, a smile crossed Harry's face.

* * *

It was 15 days before the beginning of the new school term and Harry still had not received any news of the possible whereabouts in which his guardian may be. Having his Death Eaters search high and low, throughout the four corners of the world, he was surprised at how fruitless he was at gaining what he wanted.

Damn Black and the Fidelius Charm. Why did his Godfather have to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he have just kindly, straight out told Lupin instead of talking in riddles? Did he even realize that there was more then one way of regaining a physical body, although it would be better that Lupin did not go that route as suspicions were sure to arise.

There was a knock on the door before Snape and Bellatrix entered. They bowed deeply. When he rose, he spoke softly. "Mr. Arik" Snape tested out the name. "if you would kindly bestow your presence within the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry turned slightly over his shoulders at that. "Am I dropping in, or have I been previously announced?"

"as requested, milord, your presence has not been spoken of."

"good"

"we thought it better to let you handle it, as we don't want to be speaking of a story that will not match yours." Bella said, now studding the new guise of his Master.

Harry turned slightly next to him to Lupin who was floating beside him, before turning back to the other two. After quickly going through the plan with the three of them once more and making sure each of them understood their role, Harry spoke again.

"very well then Severus, lead the way."

* * *

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmuld Place

Harry read silently, as he watched the Black Manor materialize before him. The piece of paper immediately shot up in flames, and Harry discarded it carelessly on the floor. Snape held open the door for him and he walked passed the older man without saying another word.

The Black Manor was just as Harry had last seen it, with slight changes to it. For one, when the great doors slammed, there was no Mrs. Black screaming at the top of her lungs, and secondly there was no Kretcher snapping around.

"Mr. Arik, if you would, this way please." Snape said, leading the way into the grand dinning hall. Mr. Arik nodded, following at a distance, stopping at the entry to the next room.

Old and new faces were gathered in the center of the room. An old lady, around the age that Dumbledore was when he last saw him, sat in the center of the room. To her right were red heads, many read heads. In fact, the room was filled mostly with red heads. There were others, but from the distance he was at, he couldn't tell who they were. The group seemed immersed in a certain subject, though whatever it was, was whispered, or had a silencing charm, as he could not hear it.

Severus cleared his throat loudly. In unison, the group seemed to have jumped five feet into the air, and just as they landed, all turned their heads to where the cough came from.

Attention immediately left Snape and landed on Harry. Of course they didn't know it was Harry, as with his new guise he seemed older, and resembled nothing of himself. He had sandy, golden brown hair that fell right beneath his ears, and at the front, was parted to the side.

"I prefer if I was not stared at as if I was a rare an exotic creature." Arik said coldly, surveying the room with a pair of icy sapphire eyes, although no one knew that one of them was useless, that caused whoever he glared at to flinch.

It took a few more minutes before the group seemed to snap out of its daze. They seemed to turn to Severus for an explanation that never came.

"Adrian Arik, 36, average Muggle, schooled and raised in the U.S. and attended Stanford." He continued afterwards, reciting the alias that he and his Death Eater's had agreed upon.

"Muggle?" it was one of the redheads that interrupted him. "how can it be? The Ministry has defined quite a line between the two worlds."

"and you are?" Arik said just as coldly.

"Ronald Weasley, the British Minister of Magic."

Arik gave him a calculating look. "I was introduced to the Wizardry World a long time ago." He glared at his ex-friend. "Just because I cannot wave a wand and shoot out magic does not mean I can't enjoy studying the world through books, nor does it mean I can't play Quiddtich. These are mere barriers that can be overcome." Another pause. "and if you need to check my record, I will come out clean, Minister."

Ron seemed stunned and speechless. A bushy brown haired woman step forward.

"You say you were introduced into this world?" she asked. "by who?"

"my father…"

The people in room seem to frown.

"a wizard? Then you cannot be a Muggle, at most a half blood."

"Let me clarify that, Mrs…."

"Weasley, Granger-Weasley."

"My adopted father, Remus Lupin introduced me." He paused shortly, not letting himself interrupted. "From my understanding, he had fled from the wizardry world after one of his friends, Sirius Black betrayed his best friend James Potter leading to the death of the Potter family by the hands of Lord Voldemort."

Even though Voldemort was now dead, most of the people still flinched at his name.

"At that time, I was a five year old boy and the stories that he would tell me of the Marauder's were treated only as bedtime stories. He became the closet person I ever had, as my parents too were victims of Voldemort. He was my savior from an abusive orphanage."

There were a few raised eyebrows. They wondered how it was possible for two opposites such as Remus as Adrian to co-exist. One was so friendly and caring while the other was so cold and Severus-like. At this point a few more glances was directed at Snape.

"It was the shortly after I turned my 18th birthday when my father approached me once more and asked me if I remembered those bedtime stories that he use to tell me. Of course I said I did. How could I ever forget such a word? He asked if I believed them. At the time I laughed at him, claimed it was his over fascinated imagination. For a minute he seemed hurt, and I immediately regretted it. To prove the truth of his words, he took out his wand and performed a cleaning charm, letting magic finish washing the dishes for us. I was stunned."

More people rolled their eyes.

"He then showed me a clipping of the Daily Prophet." Arik took out something from the back of his jeans pocket. He unfolded it. It was the front page of the Prophet. On it was a large photograph of Sirius Black. "Remus asked if I remembered him. Of course I did. I recognized him immediately as I have seen him through younger photos. How could I not? He was the man that caused my father to become so depressed, the core of his sorrows. I loath him."

At this point, McGonagall seemed to want to interrupt him, perhaps correct him, but he did not let her do so.

"He told me that Dumbledore wanted him back, and that he'll be safer there. After all, he's Voldemort's second. He killed James and Lily and Peter and Harry….he'll surely come after my father"

"Don't-say-his-name." McGonagall hissed out. Arik ignored her.

"I admit. I agreed. It was safer for my father to weave a wand and cast spells, then to live as a Muggle. Besides, I knew he had unfinished business to settle. I knew he'll be after Black. Dumbledore had offered him a job, and I was grateful for it, especially because of…" he trailed off, but the Order knew what he was referring to. "Besides, I was now an adult and could care for myself."

There was a long pause.

"We kept in touch afterwards. My father would speak a lot of Harry…"

"Don't-say-his-name" was hissed across the room.

"Sorry, but I never learned to fear him. He is my _younger brother_ in name if not blood. As I recall father is Harry's legal guardian, though he treats him like a _son_. Before the whole ordeal, he was going to apply for Harry to be changed from a Potter to a Lupin"

Arik seemed thoughtful. "We have met and are as close as any set of brothers could come in as, at least that was before the whole bullshit that he had thrown himself into. I haven't seen or heard of him since he was 16, shortly before his defeat of Voldemort. In fact, I've been contactless to the wizardry world since my father fell into that coma, as he was my link."

Suddenly Arik banged his fist against the wall. "I would not be here today if Harry James Potter had not broken out of Azkaban and been on the Muggle news. He may be my brother, but I cannot forgive him for what he did to my father."

"What he did to your father?" an Asian stepped out from the group, repeating the sentence. Arik couldn't help but stare at her, his first crush. "is there something that you know, that we may not?"

"Most likely not." Arik rubbed his chin. "before he fell into that coma, as Severus informed me, among other things, since I bumped into him a few days ago, while I was wandering London. It's not that hard to recognize Severus Snape among any crowd, at least not by the descriptions the Marauder's gave."

Some more glances back onto Snape. "Why wasn't I informed of this, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"I told him not to, as I wasn't sure if I was going to come or not."

"Anyways, I believe that my father has been working very hard to undo the things that Harry had done, the crimes that he had committed. Therefore I believe the coma is somewhat related, perhaps overstressed of a father to a son?"

One of the auror's sighed.

"My point is, now that Harry is out, I'm sure he'll be out to get my father, finish what he has left undone." Another pause. "I'll like to see my father. I'll also like he removed from wherever care he is and placed somewhere else…increase security. Here perhaps?"

A long silence passed before Arik spoke again. "Also if I may be bold enough to see the wands which have once belonged to Harry and Voldemort. I'll like to keep it, if possible."

"You are asking much…" McGonagall seemed a bit distressed. "Of course I will not deny you access to Remus. However, because of your…" she didn't seem to be able to find the right words to continue. "your connection with the Prince, you must understand that I cannot let you access the wands." she paused. "not that I do not trust you, or your story, as it seems quite plausible, but you must understand because of these certain circumstances, I cannot risk…"

"My connection with Harry has long been severed. I doubt he remembers me, and if he does, will only find me as another obstacle." Mr. Arik then choose his words carefully. "I know everything about him, his strengths, his weakness. I believe there is no other person in the world who knows him better then me, and I include himself within it. I do not believe he'll wish to leave such a hazard alive." He was glaring at the people before him.

"However, as you did mention Mrs.---"

"Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Professor" Arik continued. "I _did_ have a very close relationship with Harry. It may be possible that this relationship _hasn't_ been severed yet. I do not know." He paused. "Severus has brought me here instead of to him." Another pause. "If you cannot help me, I may have to change directions." He paused yet again. "I'm an average muggle who believed in this world, and has over come it so that I can see and be apart of it. When I say I'll do something I will do it." He waived his hand at the center table and wandlessly moved it an inch or two. He smiled at McGonagall who seemed to be the only one that have noticed, or felt it, as shock was written all over her face before she shook it off and regained composure.

McGonagall seemed thoughtful for a while, as she took in the underlying threat of him joining the opposite side.

"As I said, I will not deny you access to Remus. If you care to stay with us, as I'm sure you do not wish to return to the Muggle world, I will personally bring you there. However you will have to find a job here to support yourself. Regarding the wands, I will think on it."

"Thank you headmistress." Arik inclined his head. "are there any positions open at Hogwarts."

"Defense against the Dark Arts, though I do not think you are qualified."

"because I cannot weave magic, or use a wand?"

McGonagall nodded.

"I will learn how to. I'll do anything to get that job. You name it, it will be done." Arik said, quite confidently.

"It is not that simple. I do not doubt your abilities Mr. Arik, however there are things that will not permit you to do so."

"If you are still on about that connection…"

"We have not let an outsider into our faculty since I have become Headmistress. We are all connected, have all attended Hogwarts and have been recommended by another Professor."

"Remus is my father." He repeated. "I have never thought Hogwarts was so prejudice."

"Hogwarts is not prejudice. It is merely a safety precaution."

"Then you should have never hired Snape. He's a Death Eater."

"cleared."

"nor Umbridge, Lockhart, Quriell, an impersonating Moody who really was Crouch, a werewolf, nor let any Slytherin's attend Hogwarts as that house is known to produced Dark Wizards and Witches. Sooner or later you'll be hiring the Dark Lord"

"Enough!" McGonagall said losing her composure. "The discussion is closed Mr. Arik."

"As long as both Remus and Severus support me, I don't see how I can be an outsider."

"The discussion is…."

"One way or another, I will prove myself worthy among Hogwarts and the Order. Consider the opening for Defense, closed."

* * *

Chapter 3 done. The story is moving along now as plans seem to finalize and Harry begins takeing matters into his own hands. Remember to **Review**! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: Yes, plans are starting to get into motion. Things are finally falling into place. Hmm, that's odd. So 2/3rd of your last review never showed up? Still interested in what that other part was, unless its referring to Sirius. Sirius is the typical Gryffindor. Exactly, good point about Harry. Well Dumbledore may have overlooked Riddle once, but since now they are both stuck in portraits (don't know if you caught that, and it's meaning), Harry might have an easier time in completing what was meant to have been done.

**Chapter 4**

He brought the freshly cut flowers to his nose, slowly taking in its scent. His eyes were closed as he let loose his senses. Even so, he knew he was being closely watched and therefore his guard was up. Opening his eyes, he took out the old flowers in the vase that were sitting on the table next to the bed and replaced it with the ones that he had brought.

Adrian then pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. At last, for the first time, he stared at the patient before him. The man was old, and age was catching up to him. His hair was nearly complete in turning from fully black to fully gray. Still, aside from the obvious signs of age, the physical body was well kept, and quite muscular and the cause of this might have been because his guardian had turned from wand weaving to his preferred physical combat.

Adrian took his guardian's left hand, bent down and brought it close to his forehead.

To the one accompanying him, McGonagall, it seemed as though he was murmuring words such as "It's me, Adrian. I'm back now, and everything will be alright. Hang in there. Don't worry, I'll hunt down Harry, and avenge you. Please, get well soon." Indeed she was surprised, while closely witnessing this, as if seeing another being possess Arik. Through the last few days after their first encounter, Adrian hadn't changed, and was just as cold, just as guarded, and just as ill-willed as ever. It was a surprise for her to witness a side to him that she didn't think possible existed. The man that had been within the walls of this hospital, located in the heart of London, was humble and lack all the pride and arrogant features which distinguished him as who he was.

There was sudden movement and the next thing that she knew was that Adrian had stood up again. Quickly, she brought her thoughts together and stared ahead, as if waiting for an explanation, one that never came.

"Shall we head back?" McGonagall asked at last.

Adrian didn't respond immediately. Instead he was staring pass McGonagall at the Remus who was floating beside her. Their eyes met, and Adrian nodded at him, indicating that he was to remain behind and finish off the rest of the counter course, that Arik had started while he was murmuring softly, which would enable the body and sprit to rebind.

Minevera didn't seem to notice his gaze lacked focus and mistook the nod for a consent to her question. "Very well then. I must head back to Hogwarts. I presume you will be heading back to Sirius' place?"

"Yes." He murmured in reply, before adding thoughtfully. "I may come visit at any time?" He pulled the chair back into its proper place and walked towards the door, leading the way to the exit.

"Of course you may." McGonagall seemed thoughtful, catching up as he crossed the street. "If being within these walls will bring out such an altered personality as I've had the pleasure of seeing today, and I had my way, I'll have you locked up in here as well."

Arik gave a grim smile, stopping to turn back to her. "It's not these walls that make a difference. It's the person within this room, the man who I am proud to call my father."

"I'm glad you feel so strongly about Remus. I've never seen anyone defend another with such passion and intensity as the way I've seen you act towards your father."

There was a silence, interrupted only when McGonagall insisted that she needed to leave and that he knew his way back to headquarters. Adrian said he did and demonstrated it by walking in its direction. She nodded at him, turned into an alleyway, and disapperated.

Adrian stood his ground for a few minutes, before doubling back so that he was once again standing outside the Muggle hospital. He casually stood outside, and waited, watching the people pass in and out of the building. 

"Sir," a female voice came from behind him. He turned slowly to see an old lady with cane standing right behind him. She was in rags, and was carrying a bowl in her hand. "Sir, please…" she stabbed the bowl of pounds at him.

Adrian grunted. Nevertheless he took out his money bag. Counting carefully, he placed 4 Knuts, 1 Sickle, 8 Galleons and 32 pounds in the bowl, carefully mixing the Wizardry and Muggle money together.

The old lady said nothing more then endless "Thank you" and "such a generous man" before bowing low and then continuing her way down the block, stopping other passerby's for money.

Arik watch the old lady's back, and only headed off to Grimmuld Place when he was sure he heard a loud crack coming from a deserted alley that he knew existed two blocks down.

* * *

He took the Muggle way and arrived in front of Grimmuld Place nearly and hour and a half later. He was cautious as to not display any sign of magical abilities, as he knew he was being watched and followed, and had been since the first day he appeared in the Order's headquarters.

He easily entered Number 12 Grimmuld Place, greeted by the eldest Weasley. It was then after he had entered, that he knew the man, Shacklebolt, who had been watching him, was now off duty.

"Weasley" Arik sneered, pushing pass the older man and into the building. He halted briefly as he realized their were more people in the dinning hall.

"Weasleys." Arik growled unpleasantly. "fancy seeing the whole lot of them within the very walls of a known estate that belonged to a Dark Wizards family."

"Arik." Ron stood up, as if wanting to tower over the Muggle, but found himself falling short at least a whole head. "what are you doing here?"

"Funny question. I've moved in, thought you realized that by now, Minister." Arik replied coldly. "I may ask the same of you. This is headquarters, not a panic area, nor a playground and especially not meant to be an area for family reunions of Redheads. You are most unwelcome here."

The five adult redhead brothers stood shoulder to shoulder, wanting to say something but not able to retort.

"You know Bill, Fleur, I don't see why you bother going back to work. Gringotts can barely stand while you're guarding it. The goblins do a finer job then you two will ever be able to do so, you're only in the way."

Bill's fist snapped up from his side, swinging it at Arik's face, however missing it completely.

"Consider your reaction time, I wouldn't be surprised the day Charlie comes back dead, not because of Death Eaters or Harry, but because of those dragons. No wonder Percy's gone."

"and Fred and George are a disgrace to be replacing the Marauder's. You're nothing but frauds."

The twins responded immediately, each holding their wand out and at ready. Before anyone could stop them, two spells hit Arik. To everyone's surprise, aside from a bloody nose and a bleeding lip, Adrian looked perfectly fine.

"Fancy seeing Weasleys cast the Cruciatus Curse on their own side." Arik threw his head back and laughed. "Never thought your family would sink that low."

* * *

Bellatrix arrived safely inside the underground established Potter Manor. Quickly, she took off her Muggle disguise and got to work, calling the younger, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle forward, along with Parkinson and most of the other Slytherins in that year.

"I have found the location of our main target." She said. "It's on floor 32, room 418 of the Muggle hospital located 12 blocks South of where St. Mungles use to stand." She looked around at the gathered people. "We will attack now. We will bring back our target and destroy all within our path."

There was a loud cheer, before the entire group apperated to their destination. Left carelessly behind, was a cane, a rag and a bowl full of Muggle pounds.

* * *

McGonagall clasped her fingers, letting her elbows rest on the headmistress' table, while her chin rested on the tops of her hands.

"You've been quiet Sirius." One of the portraits spoke up. "It's unlike you to have nothing to say about matters such as these."

"Dumbledore…." Sirius began irritated. "I have nothing to add."

McGonagall frowned.

"I know of no such person as Adrian Arik. It's unlikely that Remus would have kept such a person from me." He paused. "neither has Harry said anything…."

_Remus has been keeping things from me. Ever since I died, we've been drifting further and further apart. Heck, even Remus has become…_

"Are you sure you have nothing to comment." Dumbledore persisted. "I mean, you've been awfully calm and have showed a lot of composure since Remus fell into that coma. Best friends care, and you have showed no signs of it. In fact, no signs of wishing him better…"

Sirius hated it. He hated how Dumbledore, even if he was stuck in a portrait could seemingly stare through him and read him like a book.

"Sirius, if there is something…" McGonagall added.

"I won't keep it from you." Sirius finished. "If I deem it important enough, then I will give my input."

_And if my suspicions are correct, and Adrian is who I think he is, and Remus is still who I know he has been, then its best I keep it to myself. Maybe Tonks wouldn't have died if I kept my mouth shut. Yes, that's right. She did because she found out too much. No, the only way to help and protect everyone is if they deal with what they should know, and not know more then they can handle. _

Just then the fire place blazed emerald, and a head appeared. Everyone turned to see Shacklebolt's head floating there.

"He's back at Grimmuld." Kingsley said, "I'm off duty now."

"Thank you Kingsley." McGonagall was saying. "Nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing. Arik doubled back to the hospital and waited outside as though pondering to go in or not. In the end, he did not revisit Remus." He paused. "he's a generous man. He gave some money to an old beggar." Another pause. "In his haste, he accidentally gave galleons, kunts and sickles! I found that out, after I doubled back in front of the beggar to find the Muggle complaining about receiving useless copper and silver!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed!" McGonagall said. "Perhaps visiting his father does do him some good after all."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Dumbledore was saying, before turning to the fire. "Thank you Kingsley. Keep us informed."

The auror nodded before completely disappearing.

* * *

Before anyone could stop them, the twins launched themselves onto Arik, pinning him onto the ground.

"Fred!" Angelina cried out, as she tried to seize her husband off of the Muggle. Alicia followed her example and tried to get George off.

"Let go, Alicia! That brat deserves it!" George landed another fist on Arik's forehead. "You heard what he said."

"He's only a Muggle. A nobody, who thinks he's better then the rest, an arrogant ill-willed excuse for being human. You're not going to fall that low are you?"

The twins shook their wives off of them before getting up, and backing off. "Pathetic" Fred was saying, giving one last kick. "I don't know what Remus sees in you, that's worthy of his attention. He's lost his touch."

The tension built as they expected Arik to retort. In a very soft voice he said. "No-one-talks-about-Remus-Lupin- like-that-without-expecting-death…"

"and what are you going to do Muggle?" Charlie said. "You're outnumbered, and magicalless. The most you can do is throw a fist."

"Oh really?" Adrian said, squinting his eyes. "You're right, maybe I can't harm you, but I know people who can."

Tension rose as the minutes ticked by.

* * *

For a second time, an emerald fire blazed. This time, instead of a head popping out, the entire body of Severus Snape fell through. He coughed, getting rid of the floo powder that had landed on his nose.

"Severus, what a surprise." McGonagall said.

"Where the hell is Weasley when you need him." He grumbled. "A poor excess for a Minister."

"What are you talking about Severus."

"Because of Degree Number 638, the aurors can't mobilize without the authorization of the Minister."

"There's been an attack?"

"Yes."

"Odd, Ron's usually on top of his work."

"Well he isn't." Snape was saying. "A band of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix broke through Muggle London." He said. "The hospital's been completely flattened. Lupin is gone."

The color drained off of McGonagall's face. "As in dead?"

"Captured."

"Captured? What's the point of keeping him alive, not that I'm complaining."

Although Sirius' eyes were closed he could feel Dumbledore boring into him. "Harry's always wanted a family," he said softly. "Remus has always been the likeliest candidate."

"A man in a coma is useless."

"not if Harry can wake him." Sirius' eyes suddenly snapped open. "he'll be able to get more then his guardian back."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Sirius gave Snape a piercing look before leaving the headmistress' office.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall's shriek broke the tension. The next thing the group knew, a very furious looking, livid headmistress came through. Snape with much more composure followed behind her.

Ron winced as he never expected to see McGonagall with such anger directed at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shrieked.

"Professor…" Ron tired, clueless about what was happening.

"You are on probation Ronald Weasley." Minevera continued. "because of Degree 638 aurors…"

"aurors cannot act without the permission of the current Minister." He sighed, nodding.

"When that Degree was passed, you were giving one chance to redeem yourself. Here is that chance. You are on probation for not mobilizing troops to defend Muggle London."

The color drained out of Ron.

"Another mistake, and you are out of office."

"but Professor…"

"no excuses Ron. As Minister, you undertook the responsibly to keep the entire Britain safe and secure. There is no second chances Weasley. Or when the day comes, do you plan to plead the Prince for your life and sacrifice everyone else."

It was harsh, but this was reality. Adrian couldn't help but smile, turning to Snape to see a confirmation nod.

"who, where." Ron asked dejectedly.

This time, McGonagall's gaze left him, and landed on Adrian. It soften considerably.

"I'm sorry Adrian. Your father Remus has been captured."

For a moment, mixed emotions erupted from within him. Pleasure and happiness corrupted his insides. Yet, even with enormous composure, he couldn't keep the gleam of triumph from sparkling through his eyes.

* * *

Another chapter completed. So, a brief look at the Weasleys, though not all of them have appeared yet. So how was it? Remember to **Review**! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: Doesn't really matter with Dumbledore anymore. He's now moved into the shadows. As you said, the important characters for now are Arik, Snape, Black and Lupin. The Prince's motive of removing Remus into his care is obviously to awaken him. For now, things have been going smoothly for Arik. Will it stay that way though? Things can't always be that smooth can it, and it has been since the breakout. Once the Light realize that they are celebrating too soon and losing, they'll turn their focus back on the war. McGonagall's been making her point clear to Ron, that if he can't handle being Minister during the time or war, former student or not, he will be removed from office. It just seems that the Light still believe the war in front of them is surreal. Only when they wake up, can they fight and emerge as the victor.

**anakin-****harry:** thank you so much. I'll try to update soon, as much as possible. While waiting you can read further read its prequel, The Final Lesson, to get a firmer grasp on it, that is, if you are interested.

**Chapter 5**

The sparkle in his eyes immediately disappeared as it was replaced by a horrified, hurt, helplessness expression. His fist clenched next to him. Before anyone could stop him, Arik had punched Ron, squarely on his nose. Blood spluttered out in waves, as it broke beneath the tension.

"Bastard! I placed my trust of my father remaining safe with you lot, safe and well protected." Arik screamed, raising his fist to punch a second time. Ron winced as he prepared for a second hit. It never came. Halfway through Arik's punch, McGonagall pulled Ron aside and step in front of him.

"That's enough Adrian Arik. We know you're in distress. I'm truly sorry for your loss. Indeed I am." Adrian growled, as he knew his hit would miss Ron and land on McGonagall. Forcefully, he pulled back his fist so that it halted inches from McGonagall's face. "However taking out your anger on Ron, isn't going to help the situation. We should be devising a plan to rescue Remus."

Arik sneered frustrated. He lowered his fist, and kept it behind his back, as though fearing it would detach itself and continue on its task. The group watched, awed that Adrian could have such speed and reaction. Snape secretly marveled at his Prince, contempt that for once, he was on the right side.

"Well what are you all waiting for!" Arik shouted. "Get going! OUT!" he pointed at the doors, directing his attention to the Weasleys. "I don't want to ever see you lot again!" he took in a deep breath. "I swear if Remus is injured in any shape, form or fashion, you'll be the first to pay."

"Now, now, be reasonable Arik." McGonagall tried.

Adrian ignored her. "Out of _my_ property, all of you."

"This isn't…"

Arik took out a set of papers from a nearby table. "Actually it is. Number 12 Grimmuld belongs to me. The official papers are here. I had it done these last few days." He said, smiling. "Or would you rather I have not touched it, and left this house to Potter?" a sly smile played on his lips. "You should thank me for not kicking out the Order."

Weasley looked defeated.

"Now get out, or do I have to call security to drag you out. That's quite undignified for your position Minister."

Ron grunted. "Come on, lets go." He nodded at his family. One by one the adults left, starting with Hermione, then moving to Fleur, Angelina, Alicia. Ginny stood her ground, so that she was the only female aside from McGonagall. Reluctantly, Bill, Fred, George and Ron followed them out, leaving the two Weasley singles.

When it became clear that neither of the remaining Weasleys were going to leave, Adrian repeated his statement.

"I have to speak with Minevra, I'll be right there, Ginny." Charlie said loudly. Ginny didn't move, she was staring in the general direction of Arik, but not directly at him, as though silently observing him.

"So do I," she retorted.

Arik scoffed. "Very well, have it your way. As long as I don't find any more Weasley's by the time I return…"

"and where are you going."

" to take this war into my own hands. I have had enough of waiting around. I'll rescue Remus myself." With that he stormed out of his Godfather's property.

"Adrian!" Snape called after, speaking for the first time. "Adrian! Wait up!" without excusing himself, he dashed out in pursuit of the other man.

There was a short silence that followed, as the three remaining were lost in their own thoughts.

"So what can I do for you Charlie? Ginny?" McGonagall asked at last.

"It's about Adrian." Charlie said at last. "I think there's something off about him. However, I can't seem to put a finger on it."

"So you noticed as well" Ginny commented, raising her eyebrow. "He reminds me of someone…" she pondered out loud. "I don't know who…"

McGonagall eyed them both. "Arik…." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You must have noticed the gleam of triumph that sparkled out of his eyes, once Remus was said to be capture. He was happy." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, however I will not be concerned of that though. I remember a time when the Prince approached me about seeing that same sparkle you saw on Adrian, when the Prince had said to Albus that You-know-who had regained a body." Seeing the blank faces, she added. "It is only natural for a wizard, a man, who is closely connected to another to feel the pain and happiness of the other. You-know-who had been Albus' student at one point, a teacher and professor relationship. When he regained his body, its natural for the Professor to be happy that his student surpassed others to accomplish something no one has not. According to Adrian was even closer to the Prince then anyone else was, they were brothers, by name, therefore family. He is part of the only people that the Prince, regretfully other have considered at one point, and possibly still considers as family, the other two obviously being Sirius and Remus. Do you understand what I am trying to get at?"

The Weasley's exchanged looks, not quite understanding at the moment but letting it go, as they knew they'll eventually understand.

"Well, we better go. Snape'll be off watch duty about now." Charlie said. "We're up."

* * *

Snape hurriedly followed Arik out of Number 12. After rounding a corner, he found Arik waiting for him, grinning ear to ear.

"Congratulations my Prince." He whispered in an almost nonexistent voice.

Arik smiled, acknowledging it. "So you'll be off my back in ½ and hour's time?"

"Correct." Snape said lazily.

The two headed towards King Cross Station, not speaking, but both knowing where they were going. They took the train north.

"We've been followed." Arik muttered at last. "The Weasley's are early." Snape frowned.

"They don't trust me then?" he hissed back.

"They've never trusted you." Arik corrected mildly. "You know what to do."

Snape inclined his head, and turned to leave. Arik reached out, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm in a very happy mood. Don't stain it with blood. It's been a while since I've had guests."

"I understand." Snape said, parting from Arik, heading in the opposite direction, setting off to be a decoy.

* * *

Charlie and Ginny followed their prey in silence. They kept themselves three blocks away, in the shadows, but still close enough to corner the prey if necessary. After all, Arik was a Muggle, they could always apparate to a closer nearby area, and Arik wouldn't have gone too far off. In fact they were able to test it, and find that it was true.

"They split!" Ginny muttered. "What's Snape thinking? He's not even off duty!"

Charlie's eyes darkened. "Do you think he's one of them? Perhaps he's a spy for him and not us? Or perhaps…."

"or perhaps he left because he knew there were two Weasley's following for a whole hour, and there was no point in me continuing." The cold voice of the Potion Master said from behind them, causing them to jump. They hadn't even heard anyone approach or apparate.

The two spun around quickly.

"Just so you know, both of you make poor excesses for watchers. The reason we've been here, from station to station, going back and forth, in circles is because Adrian found out he had a bunch of stalkers, not that he would have minded, its just that neither of you are his type." Snape said coolly.

Charlie rolled his eyes, the moment Snape turned his back on them, and started to leave.

"and prey tell us Professor, why aren't you following him now?"

Snape didn't stop, as he replied with "I'm off duty. I don't need to be hanging out with that brat, and putting up with him, longer then needed. He's your responsibility now. If you lost him, well you know the consequences."

The words trailed off midway, and near the end, it was almost inaudible.

"Git" Ginny muttered disapprovingly as she started to walk off in the direction that Snape had gone.

"Where are you going now?" her brother ask.

"to find Arik." She snapped back.

"I believe he went that way" Charlie pointed behind them.

"Well we don't know where else he would be by now." She said. "The best way to get to him, is through Snape." She added thoughtfully.

"he just said, he wouldn't want to spend more time with him then necessary. I can agree with that. That is the most disagreeable, low lying fellow alive, with possibly the Prince being lower." Charlie commented, agreeing with Snape's views. "Heck, they are brothers, can't expect much difference."

Ginny didn't respond to that, only continuing on her way. Her brother sighed, and followed hurriedly along, coming into even footing with her, the moment Snape boarded another Muggle train, this time going South.

* * *

He shook the bottle of firewhisky, swinging it back and forth, as he strode through the tunnels that connected his Potter estate that was underneath the rumble of Godric Hollow. At intervals, he was greeted by Death Eaters, bowed to, and eagerly attended to as they knew their Master was in a very happy mood.

Harry entered the dinning hall, with his robes billowing behind him. After ordering a set of glasses from one of the many house elves, he sat himself down on the throne and enjoyed himself, letting the Death Eater's gather silently around him.

"My Death Eaters" he boomed, consuming a glass of firewhisky. "I am pleased. I am very pleased. Through your efforts, I have managed to gain back my faithful guardian."

There was a roar of acknowledgment.

"In a mere matter of time, he will join us. With Avenger back, the chaos and destruction will intensify. Soon, very soon, the world will be mine, and you, all of you, will lead the world into a new and glorious era."

The applause that came afterwards, shook the entire building, bouncing off the walls, and breaking some of the charmed windows.

Harry then staked the glasses, and poured the firewhisky down, in a very elegant manner. Snapping his fingers, the glasses disappeared, and reappeared floating in front of his followers.

"To an early victory!" he said, holding up his own cup, and consuming it in a single gulp, allowing his Death Eater's to toast to it.

After ¼ of an hour, the Death Eaters began to disperse themselves, and Harry took this chance to single out Bellatrix from the crowd.

"Congratulations" Bella said, as he approached.

"No, I must thank you for your brilliant execution. I don't deserve all the credit."

"but it's my Prince's brilliant plan that…"

"This is just the beginning Bella"

"Of course."

A silence passed.

"May I see him?"

"Yes, yes, of course. The body and soul are almost completely rebound. Anyone can see him now." She said. "Almost, ghost, sprit like, see through, yet solid."

The two walked off to the side, and entered another corridor in silence.

"Master." Bella gestured at the last door through the passage, opening it, before stepping away, inclining her head as he entered.

Inside was dark and quite empty. A single bed, half hidden by the shadows, occupied the rear of the room. Without saying a word, Harry walked swiftly towards the empty bed.

"The body?" he questioned mildly, not at all worried that it wasn't there, as he could sense it's strong presence within the room.

"has nearly completed in filling itself with its soul." The voice of his guardian came from behind him.

"Indeed?" Harry commented, as if he had already expected Lupin there all along. "I presume there were some final complications?"

"I need to kill someone." Lupin replied emotionlessly, as though killing was a necessity. "two people to be precise. Unlike horcuxes with an object, that require the death of one, horcuxes without an object, the way I am, and that requires merging of body and soul, require two."

* * *

Snape smiled inwardly, as he approached the ruins of the Potter Manor. He was now standing on the outer rims of the underground Manor which belonged to the Prince. Hidden 50 meters away somewhere where the two Weasleys, as he could feel the magical signatures that were floating around. He had led them here, while the two had thought they were following him, unnoticed. This was easy, this was too easy. All Snape had to do now was bring them into the center of the ruin.

* * *

Harry turned around slowly, letting his eyes wander over Remus. Through the hazy light, the body seemed entirely solid, only with transparent parts evident where the light from the hallway shone onto him.

"You know that you are free to kill any one of those lesser Death Eaters."

"They helped me smoothly get to this state. I prefer to find an alternative."

At that moment, the alarm went off. Again, Harry wasn't fazed by it.

"Well here is your prey." Harry said softly. "I hope you'll find them, entertaining."

* * *

The Weasley's couldn't believe what they were seeing. Before them, was rumble, rock and debris. By the looks of it, life hadn't reformed after the Potter Manor fell. Yes, they did know this was where the house use to have been, and yes, they did know where they were standing before. That wasn't the question. The question was why Snape came here.

The two of them exchanged a look, as Snape disappeared behind the remains of what seemed to have been a wall. Waiting for a while, they stepped out of their hiding place to look around. Snape was gone, entirely gone, and out of their sight, at least the man was not in peripheral vision, which he had been, until they got here.

Ginny and Charlie walked around a bit, finally coming back to the rumble that looked like it had once been part of a wall. They walked close to it, examining it carefully. This was where Snape had disappeared into thin air, and they were curious as where the man could have gone to.

"Hey look!" Charlie exclaimed out loud, his hands running through the bottom of the wall, where moss had grown onto. "I think there's something here." He said. Ginny came over and squatted down beside him. Using both hands, they pealed off the moss. What was left their, startled them.

In memorial of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, father and mother of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Here, the words Boy-Who-Lived had two lines that crossed it out and had ­Dark Prince written above it. Last victims of Voldemort, during the First War, remember and honored by their son, for choosing to do what is right, and not what is easy. On the bottom, was signed Harry James Potter.

There were dried rose petals and leaves scattered on the floor around it, evidence that at one point, this stab of wall had been visited.

"I use to come here a lot." An emotionless, icy voice echoed from behind them.

Both Ginny and Charlie jumped up. Spinning around, both of them pulled out their wands to greet the unwanted visitor. Standing 10 feet behind them, was a man, recently shaven, and had distinguished scars marked across his face, cutting and distorting its otherwise handsome look. Neither the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, nor the fact that his hair took the form of how Bill use to look, a pony tail neatly pulled back grab their attention. Like anyone who hadn't seen him for a long time, they were staring at the eyeless socket. In his head, was a single rose.

"The three of us…Remus, Sirius and I," the man stepped closer. Even with their wands, the two Weasley's backtracked. "and when Sirius died, there was only Remus and I left. It was difficult, but we managed to pull together." He took another step closer, causing the two to hit the wall with their backs. "No matter how its put, Remus is my family, and nothing, no one can take him away from me." He sneered. "No Order, no Dumbledore, no Mudblood facility shall keep me from claming what's rightfully mine."

"Potter…" Charlie said, slightly shaking, as he stared into who seemed to be Death itself. "If you hold Remus in such a high state, then you would never have stepped onto the path which you now tread. Family would not have turned their back on each other."

"Absolutely correct Weasley. Family stick together through the good and the bad, through happiness and pain. It is because of this, that he remains alive. He's been with me since I was a baby, since I was a naive child, since I killed Voldemort, since I took his place, since I reigned, since I was put into Azkaban, and now after Azkaban and into the new era."

"Liar!" Ginny said loudly. "That's not Remus. He would have been like Sirius. He would have given you off, the way Pettigrew was."

"The key word there being 'would'. I could have, I would have, but I didn't. I made a choice, and now I'll stick by it." Before Ginny knew it, the wind around her picked up, and something swish by. There was a grunt from the side, and then a splatter. Ginny turned to see Charlie lying on the floor, a dagger with 'Avenger' sticking out of his chest.

"I believe taking your brother's life so easily proves it true."

Ginny quickly turned around again, both hands gripping her wand, unable to cover the surprise of finding Remus standing right behind Harry, one hand on his shoulder while the other fumbling another dagger. What caught her attention was that he wasn't completely solid, but growing solid by the minute. She couldn't understand that.

"You're…you're…awake…" was all she managed to get out. "the coma…"

"the coma was a cover up." Remus said, "a fine one with the help of Severus and his excellent Potion skills."

Ginny rolled her eyes, as if she expected that.

"I believe you have been taught horcuexes, Ms. Weasley, a now required 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts topic."

Ginny nodded, numbly, before it clicked. "You're a horcuex?" she asked as though she didn't believe it.

"You're brother had supplemented for one death, now you can be the other. Afterwards, as you know, Avenger will come back, very much alive."

Ginny looked from one to the other, and then turned to look at her brother, and the words on the wall. She lowered her wand, as though she had given up.

"Why?" she asked out loud. "Why?" her hands running through the words, tears beginning to run down her checks.

Neither of them gave her a reply. Instead, Remus went up to the wall, stood next to Ginny and ran his fingers along the names, entrancing James and Lily a couple of times. He set down the freshly cut flower that Harry had brought.

"Why? Harry, Why?" she asked, seeing that Remus was not going to give her an answer. She bravely took a step closer, and then another, and another, until finally she was able to wrap her arms around him. He didn't push her away, nor did he react in any way.

"Why, Harry, why?" she breathed down his neck. Suddenly she bent down and kissed it. He grunted, giving the first response.

"Remus" Harry said softly, towards his guardian. "Remus!" he said again, louder. This time both Ginny and Harry stared at the transfixed man who was looking at them, but not really seeing them. "Remus! Now would be a good time. Why are you hesitating?" Harry asked.

The dagger was released as it came, slicing through the air. Ginny closed her eyes, knowing the end was here. Harry held still, knowing that if he moved, it was possible that the target would be altered.

The dagger never hit Ginny. Instead, it banged onto the opposite wall, slicing only an inch of her check.

"Keep her alive." Remus said suddenly, as he missed his target. "She'll sever a better purpose this way. I can find another Death Eater so that my body can be regained." Without another comment, he walked right pass them.

"Remus! Remus!" Harry called after him, having no clue to the sudden change.

"I'm sorry." The reply came softly. "For a moment, I didn't see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I saw James Potter and Lily Evans…"

* * *

Another chapter done! How was it? I'll try my best to update soon. In the meantime, remember to **Review**! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: well lets just all wait and find out when the Light catches on with the real world, and what really is going on. Actually Harry has already laid down his spidery web. He knows what he needs to do, and he's preparing for it. Doing something daft? Probably not. He hasn't really gained anything solid yet, so there is nothing really to boast about. Snape isn't the most brilliant person out there. For the time being, it might have seem ideal to go after Harry, as he was on duty. He wouldn't want to raise any more suspicions, the way Charlie and Ginny seem to suspect something, enough to go after him. Of course, you could be right. Some talk wouldn't occur if there was someone there who might leak out information. Well whatever Snape could have said about that gleeful look, can't be said now. To his knowledge, that talk didn't occur. Yes, Remus hesitated! I'm glad you caught that. It's subtle but it serves its purpose. There's always the wavering of sides. Harry will address it, perhaps harsher then he should, just so that he'll continue to have a tight grip on the man. Remus had even told Voldemort that he wasn't Avenger anymore, and not to call him that. He's back to being friend of James and Sirius. Even prior to this, prior to him joining Harry in Azkaban, he had purposely gone into the Potion withdrawal, so that he could overcome it, overcome being relied on the potion and in turn killing people, for pleasure. After such a period of time of trying to kill off the Avenger side to him, which he was forced to become, perhaps its only normal to be slightly hesitant. He's somewhat become his old self again, to some extent, though he'll always be tainted by his past. Well this whole Prince trying to manipulate Remus into becoming what he wants, while Remus tries to bring back the old Harry, is just going back and forth, back and forth.

**anakin-****harry:** thanks again!

**Because:** I'm glad you liked it! I don't quite understand your question. What or who were you referring to by saying, "was this the person from the past you were talking about"?

**Chapter 6**

Something boiled within Harry's veins. His blood was suddenly churning with magic. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. His must trusted assassin, who he knew despised his orders, never hesitated or missed while executing it. The man whom Harry had thought he had finally dominated and altered, molded to his will had changed, had changed back into prior self. Even if Remus was normal again, then why did he kill Charlie? Why did he even bother to put up with Harry and act as though he was still under the younger man's control? What was more was the reasoning for the hesitation was because Harry and Ginny had briefly looked like James and Lily Potter. It made no sense. It absolutely made no sense.

Remus suddenly stopped and turned back to Harry. The raw magic that was emitting from the young man was overwhelming. The loose rocks around him had flown up into midair, surrounding him. Ginny, who had been with Harry was now lying crumpled in a ball, next to her brother. He couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. Yet that didn't matter, and frankly he didn't care. What did matter was himself, and whatever outcome may come out from it. He could feel it. He could feel the weight of Harry's magic forcing down upon him, waiting, just waiting to be released.

"Let me tell you the truth Harry." Remus said softly. Without the potion, and without the chance of murdering people, while being a horcruxes, I have come to overcome it. I don't know when, I don't know how."

Harry looked like he was going to interrupt.

"The reason I helped you escape Azkaban, was to my benefit. I needed you out, so that I could have a chance of regaining a body, my body. The reason I killed Charlie was because I need my body. I still need it. I didn't kill Ginny because from my point of view, both of you together, looked like your parents."

"you used me?" Harry said, softly. He was quite confident it had always been the other way around.

"At one point, we were both manipulative. We're still manipulative. I still want you good, and you still want me bad." Remus' eyes locked onto Harry. "Truthfully, neither of us wants the other dead. You have demonstrated that by creating this Avenger character, which have now fallen short. I don't want you dead either as I would have killed you, which would serve two purposes, first ridding the world of evil, and secondly, I would become alive again. If anyone deserves to die, you're the first on that list."

Harry gave a laugh. "Even if you succeeded, you would never live a clean life. We've both been tainted by evil, and neither of us can ever run from it. Both you and I know that your cover's been blown more then once. You know as well as I do that its only a matter of time before the whole world finds out."

Remus gritted his teeth.

"The rumors are spreading and you know it." Harry was saying, his magic suddenly disappearing and the flying rocks fell soundlessly on the floor. He had touched onto a sensitive topic, and he knew it. It had become Remus' weakness, and he was quite confident of using it against him.

"I'm sure Black has told a number of people by now." He breathed out. "and even if you could kill every single person who has found out about it, then what's the difference. You're still murdering. Your sins are still there, and it still continues to multiply"

Harry could feel the genuine wavering, as the man before him weighted the sides. This time, he knew that whatever answer came out would be the truth, uninfluenced by anything.

"Let me tell you. There is no difference. All it is, is merely an excuse, a reason for doing what you do." He paused. "You may think it's unfair for me to be using your weakness against you, but I'm merely stating to the truth. It is not a weakness or a fear, it's a matter of acceptance. If you accept who you are, and what you have done, then you will at last see my views. Besides, what is there to be gained by going back onto the other side? They will never forgive you."

The words cut into Remus, deeper and more painful then any spell could cause.

_What is there to gain by going back onto the other side? They will never forgive you._ Echoed throughout his brain.

_But what am I to do? Am I suppose to abandon all my beliefs and morals? Am I supposed to abandon my goals? I've managed to come this far, am I suppose to dispose of it all? Am I fated to tread upon this ill path? Am I doomed to parish for the sake of Harry?_

There were so many questions, and the longer he thought, the more questions arose. He didn't want that. What he needed was answers, answers, and not questions.

"The time of choice has finally come. You are now saner then ever. You have now seen the world clearer then before. You know me inside and out. I have once used forced, to get what I want. Is that still required? You know what you mean to me. You know what I want." He paused. "Let me ask you again. Can you give it to me? Freely, openly, willingly?"

"Or you could just kill me." Remus said quietly.

"That would be too easy, on your part. You cannot just, die off. The world would want revenge."

"Why do you always have to make my life so miserable?"

"The world is harsh. That's reality." Harry shot back. "Of course, I can severely damage you mentally and then use you as a puppet, so that you really will feel nothing. Or I can send you back and then let you live in that false world, fearing each day of being discovered, regretting what you have done, living in a world of lies and cruelty. There is also the fact that you can just accept reality and fall dutifully back into place."

"I don't have much choice then, do I?"

"I've place three paths in front of you; you may choose your destiny."

Harry summoned a bottle of simmering blue Potion, a very familiar potion. He tossed it over to Remus, who had instinctively reached out and catch it. Next Harry summoned what seemed to be a clipping of the Daily Prophet. He levitated that over to his guardian. Lastly, a wand appeared between Harry's fingers. This too, he tossed it over to Remus.

Remus stared down at the items, knowing each of its significance, and its representation. The potion, was his forced life as Avenger, an identity that he didn't really have much of a choice to play.

_Do I want to remember? Do I want to live with the harsh reality around me? Would I rather, should I rather go back to living, and not living all at once. If I was to use the potion again, I'll lose my soul. I know Harry won't order something farfetched. However, would I rather do something terrible and have no control over myself, or would I do the same thing, with control, knowing I agreed to it?_

The second, the paper, was indeed a clipping from the Daily Prophet. Considering that it was nearly 13 years old, or more, the clipping was kept in a very good condition.

WANTED: Avenger: vinco custos. Below it was a picture of himself, in the entire Avenger outfit with his back towards the reader, during his initiation to the Dark Order. The caption read. 'Believe to be highly dangerous, he is now officially the Master's Guardian, reigning second in power to the Prince himself.'

Remus sighed at this. He could still remember that day. The article didn't quite bother him anymore, in ways that it did before. Instead, it began to provoke the same thoughts within him.

_What is there to gain by going back onto the other side? They will never forgive you._ These words kept echoing in his head. _Do I really want to go back there? Do I want to live a life of lies, a life of false security. Do I want to live fearfully, every single second of my life, afraid of being discovered, the way Snape has? Do I really want to live with my 'friends' when I know they are truly my enemies? Do I want to hide like Wormtail? _

The last item was his wand, his own wand, which he had given to Severus to care for, while he took shape of a horcruxes. The wand chooses the wizard. The wand was part of the wizard. The wand was choice, was acceptance was fact, was truth. What a wizard had done with his wand, cannot be truly undone. Remus knew this, and everything else that came with it. The wand was his mirror, his true self, the self that exists, whether he liked it or not, and it was a matter of accepting it, of accepting himself.

_Could I really do it? Could I really be good and evil? Can I accept what I've done, what I will do, and just move on, like nothing happened? Is it worth being non manipulated, only to do something strongly against my morals, because I was told to? I will defiantly have the power of choice, the power of defiance, the power to manipulate. Is being evil worth having all these traits? _

Remus could feel his brain explode. He didn't know what to do. After answering one question, another question would arise, to contradict the answer, to question it.

"You know why you have survived this long?" Harry suddenly asked. "I have already told you once, but I believe you need to be reminded."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You have a will Remus. You have something that no one else has. You believe in something that no one else believes in. You have a spirit a will that even my reigns cannot bind you to. You have something from within that I cannot quite put a finger on. Even now, I do not know what it is. I have tried to force you; I have tried to manipulate you. I have tried everything to keep my reign on you, but you have somehow broken out of it. You were right, when you first said, that a broken man cannot be broken twice. You have once again rebound, and now the time for decision awaits you."

Remus remained silent.

"You have a purpose in life. You always had a purpose, a goal. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it is quite clear to you. I believe, if you base your decision upon it, it will lead you down your path."

_A will, a belief, a spirit, a purpose, a goal, what is Harry talking about? Is there really such a thing, was there really such a thing that had been pushing me forward, giving me strength? _

Then all of a sudden it came to him. A glow of life sparkled through the old, dull, and tired eyes, eyes that had seen to much and have been through too much, so that a renewal of life spurted from it. He knew it. He knew the answer. He knew which path he was to take. He had never been surer on anything else in his life. All this time, his destined path laid ahead of him, and now he was ready to take it. At last, the world didn't seem as dark, as cruel, as cold as it was. Instead, he could see light sprouting from the end of it, closer and more reachable this time, as he set his vision upon it. A fire that had thought to have been distinguished, suddenly ignited into flames.

* * *

Well, a quick post from the last chapter. There it was, Harry confronting Remus about his hesitation, and laying down the paths before him. I've tried to explore the different views, although I might have missed some key points. Which one does it seem that Remus will now tread? Yes, I've copied some 'quotes' from its sequel 'The Final Lesson', so if it sounds familiar, it probably came from there. Remember to **Review**! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: oh my god, a long review! Yes! Sorry, haven't looked at it yet, but the length seems so fulfilling. At least it really must have gotten your attention, and I'm grateful.

Well Remus really has lots to deal with now. That divine fire, so to speak has always been consuming his consciousness, it just hasn't been this apparent. Well Remus knows his true motives, and nothing has, or seems to ever get him to waver from it, to get sidetracked. Lupin isn't the perfect assassin, but Harry wants him to be. He wants many things from the man; turn him into Avenger as well as keeping a guardian. The ultimate test in the end lies with whichever choice Remus takes. Everything is all laid out and clear as stone. Whatever has occurred in the past, will affect his future. As for Harry placing Lupin in such a high and powerful position, lets just say its better to keep someone you know like inside and out, then someone else, like Bellatrix or Snape, if you get what I mean. Lupin hasn't really given up on Harry, but since he hasn't been able to make any improvements, it might be tempting to give up. Then again, he hasn't wavered before. Well, Harry's pretty much laid out reality for Remus to choose from. It's the truth, and there's no escaping it, no matter which way he decides to go. Remus has been thinking the possibilities, but since he needs to make an immediate decision, it gets all jumbled up and confusing. It is life altering. Your suggestion most likely won't appear. I am not opposed to it, just that it won't fit. It would really be complication, over complication. It doesn't seem possible for both Harry and Remus to have total control of the other. The most likely possibility for them to co-exist is if each person gives up a little and accommodate, though that doesn't seem to be happening. Well even the brightest of people make mistakes, and Snape is no different.

**Wraith:** thank you!

**Chapter 7**

She sat stiffly at her desk, staring at the dead body before her. Only a day ago, the younger man had left this very house, alive, full of suspicions and questions, and now a day later he had returned as a dead corpse. When and how he had came about to the state he was in, was a complete mystery to her. All she knew was that Charlie Weasley was murdered and that his body had been left at the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmuld Place, with a howler clamped in his frozen hands.

McGonagall ran her fingers through the Potter seal on the howler, feeling the weigh of the stares remove themselves from her and onto the howler.

"Might as well get over it." Ron said tightly through gritted teeth. "He can't do more harm then what he has already done."

McGonagall looked up at him, then swept her gaze at Bill who had tightly shut eyes and clenched fist and then back at Ron. She felt pity towards the two oldest Weasleys who were here, and had to break the news to the rest of the family. Her gaze then moved on to Shackebolt, swept passed some more people, and ended with Longbottom, who was sitting next to Snape.

"Severus…" McGonagall breathed out, in an accusing, hurtful tone, mixed with blame and pain.

"I know nothing." Snape said again, annoyed. "I was watching Adrian at the time of the murder." He said smoothly.

McGonagall said nothing more as she ripped open the howler, and prepared for the worst.

* * *

He motioned the other to sit down, while lowering himself onto the opposite chair. They were in a small room, with a single bed on the far end.

"Ms. Weasley, take a seat." The older man said, once more motioning towards the chair. Ginny didn't move, standing before the man with wide unbelievable eyes. Looking at him now, seeing the compassionate, golden brown eyes, she couldn't understand how only a day ago, he had been responsible for her brother's death.

"Take a seat." This time Remus took out his wand cast a spell that Ginny had never heard before which forced her body to do as the wand told her to, in this case to sit down.

Ginny shivered as she felt the enormous power crush down upon her before her body gave in.

"Now I have one question, and if you know what's best for you, then answer them correctly."

Ginny glared at him loathingly before she took a quick glance at the 5 Death Eaters that were scattered around the cramp room.

"Where is Harry Potter's wand located at?"

Ginny's eyes flashed surprised at this question. "You know perfectly well where it is." She hissed back. "You were one of the few people who knew.

"Do not lie to me." Remus said irritated. "It's been switched again since I fell into that deep slumber." The wand was pointed directly at her. "I have longed checked. It would have been easy if it was still there, but the Order's obviously changed a few things around since then." He said quietly.

Ginny fumbled with her fingers. "I won't" she began. "I won't betray them." She said softly. "I won't betray my family and friends for the sake of myself."

"and neither will I."

"but that doesn't justify going evil. I believe that if Sirius and James and Lily were alive, they would have left Harry to die. They would have remained by the Light at all cost."

"I'm not them." Remus said. Suddenly he pointed his wand at the Death Eaters and killed all of them, one hitting the ground after the next, soundlessly and causing no distraction. "What makes me different?"

Ginny watched awed, as Remus' body become fully solid. She watched as the life left the Death Eaters and filled themselves into the older man, completing him.

"I'm alive." He whispered. "and that makes all the difference." He said, turning back to her. "If this is the path I must take in order to fill the roles that James, Lily and Sirius has neglected, then so be it."

Ginny listened in wonder, trying to make sense of what was being said.

"In order to get through to Harry, this is what I must do." He whispered. "You must understand. I'm not evil. I'm just doing my job, which is to gain back Harry's old self, doing so from the inside, bringing him out slowly again."

Ginny seemed dumbfounded.

"I didn't save your life just because I need the wand, in which I believe you will now tell me, if you now understand me."

"why?"

"tell me first."

Ginny thought a long time. "In the old room where Buckbeak use to be kept while Sirius was taking care of him." She said defeated. "I never had a reason to mistrust you, Professor." She said slowly. "I hope you have told me the truth."

An ugly smile suddenly crossed through Remus' mouth, one that scared her.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." He stood up. "Now let me see, what to do with you." He murmured, fumbling his wand again. "You're useless now."

Ginny, who now had tears running down her cheeks, had really believed Remus' words, and now she felt the pain that came after false security.

Remus inclined his head. "I can be just as persuasive." He murmured. "Your weakness was you didn't want to accept reality, so instead, I twisted it to what you would believe. I had to gain your trust by killing the Death Eaters, and it was done as there was nothing to lose."

He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "but back on topic. What to do with you? What to do with you?"

* * *

"Minerva," the voice of Harry Potter shot out of the howler. It then turned towards the others in the room. "The Order." It greeted, before spinning around once. "and to whoever may be present." A pause followed.

"By now, I assume you have figured out that Remus Lupin has been captured by my Death Eaters." Another pause. "I must say, you must all be wondering why I took in a man locked in a coma, and did not merely kill him." A laugh came afterwards. "He will be useless to me unless he's revived. I can neither gain information, nor persuade a dead man walking."

At this McGonagall frowned, wondering just what the other man meant.

"I have found a cure." Harry continued, causing the others to sit up straighter and to pay closer attention. "It may have only been a day and a half since the capture, but I had been blessed with being the first to witness my guardian up and about, though very defiant and persistent on his loyalties of the Light…."

A sigh of relieve issued from McGonagall. It wasn't below Harry to be able to accomplish such a task when he was so deeply tainted by evil. What worried her would have been that he revived the man and changed him into someone else. Hearing that he was indeed well, or as well as prisoners could be, and still loyal to the Light was the best assurance she could get.

"why bring him back?" Harry's voice continued as McGongall brought herself back to the present. "Let's just say I love to experiment. His awaking only means that I have succeeded where you have not." Another pause. "other then that, he is useless to me. You may now wonder 'why not kill him?' If I did that, if that was my intention, then I would have not awakened him."

The Howler flew around the room once before coming back to McGonagall.

"Instead, I'm here to make an offer. I return a fully revived, top notched Order member and one Ginny Weasley in exchange for the pieces of one eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather wand"

A couple of people scratched their chins, puzzled at what use the Prince could receive from releasing two potential enemies in exchange for a broken wand. It made no sense at all.

"The exchange will be tonight1am at the center of the Forbidden Forest. I will wait a full hour. If no one shows up to make the exchange, don't be surprised the next day to find two more dead bodies." An uneasy pause followed. "the bodies will look far worst than that of Charlie Weasley. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

It was one of the colder nights in mid August. The clouds floated silently above, covering and uncovering the full moon, letting the moon cast shadows upon the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Three figures stood in the center of it all. The one standing on the right was fully cloaked in black so that no skin was exposed. At the moment, he was the oldest one there, with steal chains around his wrist, ankles and neck.

Standing slightly apart and in front was a younger person, although he looked as though he was the oldest. He was wearing a blood red cloak, pulled tightly against his neck. He too had a large hood that covered his face. Clasped loosely in his right hand were the ends of the chain that came from the man at his right.

On the left of this distorted figure was a female. She was shorter and paler then the other two. Face fully exposed, the fear and uneasiness in her eyes glowed vividly against the whiteness of her countenance. She was silently shaking as she continually tried to inch her way away from the oldest of the two, who seemed to frighten her.

He jerked the chain again, as the oldest one seem to growl impatiently in his throat. He seemed to understand the females fear as he would take a step closer to her and the younger man would have to jerk him back.

No words were needed to be exchanged as the group waited for the others to appear. Minutes ticked by slowly. The silence, interrupted by the steady growl.

A howl escaped from the oldest, sounding more like a beast then human, though he was indeed a human. The older one leapt up and dashed forward. At once, the chains around his neck, wrist, and ankles snapped, and he fell face first onto the grass covered dirt.

The next moment, there were hurried footsteps coming from the right, alerting them that at least three people were heading towards them.

"You're late." The younger of the two men hissed out, sounding more like a snake then human. No one replied. The silence reigned, only broken by what seemed to be impatient howls from the chained one.

"The wand?" the man asked softly.

"Right here." Said one of the three, who was holding something up.

"Let me see it." Came the hiss.

"Lumos." Came a whisper, and Ron Weasley's wand lightened up, showing that he was indeed holding what seemed like Harry's broken wand.

As if on cue, there were four sharp intakes of breaths, three coming from before him, and one behind.

"You, impossible, you're dead." Stuttered a round face man, reminding the other of Wormtail, but was actually a Longbottom. The others didn't know what else to say, or how to feel. They were relieved that it wasn't Harry, yet just as uneasy to find Lord Voldemort before them. What they didn't know was that it wasn't Voldemort, but really Harry, Harry as how he looked every night, since his birth.

"More alive then you think." Harry said, letting them believe what they wanted to. "Now hand me the wand."

"After you give us Ginny and Remus." McGonagall nodded towards Ginny who was whimpering silently and the other, who she assumed was under the heap of cloaks. "and let me make sure it's Remus." She said, wondering why in the world Voldemort would restrain only one prisoner and not the other, and why exactly was the man covered up.

"are you sure?" Harry questioned softly, stepping closer to the others, while pulling the chains, and in turn pulling the other. Ginny too stepped forward, though slower and more cautious as to avoid the chained man. She took a look at the chained man, her eyes hardening, as though she knew something the others did not.

"It's me." Came Remus' voice.

"Silence!" Harry hissed. McGonagall frowned. The words were indeed Remus', though something was wrong, something was off. He sounded sick, sounded very unwell, and very inhumane.

"Levitate the wand over. Then the others will go." Harry said to Ron. Ron looked around, he seemed very reluctant.

"Do it, Ronald." McGonagall pushed him along, so that he stood in front. Ron again looked between his friend and former Head of his house, then to his sister, the clocked figure and finally onto Voldemort. Then, looking back at his sister once more, he did as he was told. The wand landed safely in Harry's outstretched hand.

"Go." He instructed Ginny. "Go." Ginny looked up at him, eyes unbelieving. Cautiously she took a step towards her brother, then another and another, until finally she was in his arms.

Minevra looked up at Voldemort, completely confused as she didn't think the man would actually keep his word. She waited silently for him to order Remus to do the same. Somehow it didn't seem right, it seemed too easy, but it wasn't in her place to ask.

"and Remus?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. He snapped his hands, and the wand that he had nearly acquired, snapped into four pieces. "I have been overly generous." He said. "Did you really think, you could give me a fake wand, and get away with it?" he boomed.

"Then why did you let Ginny go?" Neville asked.

Harry broke out into laughter. "to toy with my prey." He took what seem like a gigantic water bottle from underneath his robes. Without warning, he unscrewed it, and swung it at the three. The watery contents splashed out and landed all over them. "It was foolish of you to think that I would not see right through you." He laughed again. "now that the prey's set, I can release the predator." He ignored the confused expressions.

"Run" weakly came out from behind Harry, from Remus. The group stared at the two, very confused.

Just then, the clouds parted, and the moon that had been covered all this time appeared, casting long shadows on Remus' cloak, and identifying the newly splattered contents on them as fresh blood. In an instant, understanding seeped through. McGonagall cursed as she began to step backwards.

A nasty smile crossed Harry's lips. "You wanted to confirm Lupin?" he murmured. Without waiting for a reply, he tugged off the cloak.

For a moment, Remus stood there, bathed in moonlight. A painful howl shot out and he crumpled forward, landing once more on all fours. His hair shortened and fur appeared. Hands and legs grew larger and larger as they began to turn into paws. Ears above his head popped out, and a stout appeared, just as a tail begins to emerge. There were crackles, and then the steel chains burst, falling with a loud clang on the floor.

Harry then poured the remaining blood within the bottle onto the grass before the werewolf. The beast lowered his head, sniffed the blood, and then licked it up.

"Back to the castle! Now!" she ordered to Ron, Ginny and Neville who seemed horrified. She herself turned and ran off, not daring to halt and take another look at the werewolf.

The moon was shining directly overhead now. The werewolf stood on its four paws, flung its head backwards, and gave its first real howl of the night. Then it lowered his head, leveling its hungry eyes on the remaining three.

Harry smirked. "I will not be outsmarted." His head was thrown back and he was crackling insanely.

The werewolf perched down, pulled back, and then pounced, straight at Neville.

"Stupfy" Ron called, the red light issuing from the wand, but missing completely. It did nothing but draw attention away from Neville and onto himself.

"Neville, get Ginny out of her." Ron roared, as he continued to fire spells, backing up as he did so. Longbottom didn't need to be told twice. Helping Ginny, who seemed traumatized by the change, they dashed away. Firing one last spell, Ron too turned to run, leaving the bouts of laughter behind.

He was running as if he never ran before, with a werewolf hot on his tail. "Let's split. Neville, bring my sister to the castle, I'll act as a decoy."

"but you can't outrun him!" Neville yelled back. "It's safer inside."

"We've been marked by that blood. It makes no difference." Ron said, as he suddenly took a turn to the right.

The werewolf halted, completely stopping. His gaze moved between Neville and Ginny, and Ron as though deciding who to chase after. Ron took this chance to stop and catch his breath, staring back at his ex-professor in werewolf form from 50 meters away.

There was another howl, and then the beast was on the move again, chasing after Ron as the other two had completely disappeared. It wasn't as if he didn't know where the other two was, as his sense was especially keen. However, he had, had orders, and his target had been one Ronald Weasley. That was right and there was no mistakes in it. Indeed, Remus had kept his mind after his transformation, how he did it, he did not know, as there was no wolf-bane in use. Perhaps he had willingly let the wolf take over, and had at last accepted and incorporated his darker and lighter self together so that they became one, and there was no mental battles left, and each part of himself was giving off a bit, in order to gain another. Why else would he have not attacked Harry? Still it was something his current prey didn't know, and it was something that was going to stay this way.

Ron was going in circles and he knew it. The Forbidden Forest had never been his favorite spot, and being completely clueless of his whereabouts, while being cornered as prey was not fun at all. He was casting random spells behind him, but nothing seemed to work.

Crash, he fell flat on the floor as he tripped over the stump of a dead tree. How he could not have noticed it was there, was something unexplainable. It wasn't as though the stump had purposely rose and tripped him, but he was positive it wasn't there before. Whatever the case, he was on the ground, crawling backwards as the werewolf approached, not daring to turn his back on him.

"Pro---Pro—Professor Lu---Lupin. It's me….It's Ron…" Ron began talking as though it could help the situation.

Remus stared at the undignified state of the Minister of Magic and scoffed silently to himself. It was because of men like him who neglected their duty and enforced ridicules regulations that ended up persuading Remus of his rightful path. There was no remorse, no regret as he prepared for the blow. The last 8 years of life in Azkaban had been heaven, compared to the 8 years he could have gotten if he had stayed 'alive' as a known werewolf and from what Snape said, would have been persecuted, along with the rest of the halfbreeds and magical creatures, which was totally wrong, as most if not all them had fought for the Light during the last battle.

"Please, don't hurt me. I never done anything to you…Please, I don't want to die. I don't want to end up, like, like, you." With the last word quite inaudible.

Remus shook his fury head, wondering if he was hearing properly. The Minister pleading for his life? Impossible! It just proved the unfitness of the man to claim his status.

"Please…" Ron said. However, the werewolf before him showed no signs of understanding. Instead, it walked up, and loomed above him, menacing its teeth. "Professor Lupin…I…" he suddenly paused as he saw a figure approach. Under the moonlight, he recognized who it was.

"Arik!" he yelled out, surprised to find him here. The werewolf halted in his tracks and stilled. He was surprised. He thought he would have sense Harry, but he didn't, meaning that either Harry was too powerful, or he had been lost in his own thoughts.

The werewolf blinked, surprised that he hadn't even noticed when Adrian Arik had stepped in front of himself and his prey. This wasn't suppose to happen. A growl echoed from his throat. Adrian ignored it. Instead, he reached out and touched his head, running his hand affectionately across it.

"Go…" Arik said to Ron. "Get out of here."

Ron looked between them, quite curious.

"I told you once. I never want to see you again." He snapped. At this, Ron hastened, and shakily stood up.

"Are you…." He couldn't put it into his words. Arik must have sense his concern.

"I'll be alright. I did spend 13 bloody years living with a werewolf in a Muggle part of the US." He replied, unemotionally.

Ron slowly and carefully backed off. When he though he was safe, he stood and watched. What he saw and heard surprised him.

"Come, come on, lets go. It's alright now. You're safe." Arik said, stroking the werewolf who seemed to be enjoying the attention. "Harry made you do this?" he whispered softly. "He made you go out and hunt your friends?" he murmured. "I know it's hard to not favor one child over the other, and I know it's always been Harry…" he continued stroking. "but please, if you understand me…just this once. Please, father."

Remus stiffed at the last word. It was the first time Harry had called him that, while talking to him, directly talking to him, and not referring to him. Of course he knew that they had agreed upon him being Arik's father as an alias, but that word had never rolled out of the younger man's tongue the way it did now. Something tinged in him, and he felt as though his heart melted.

Arik tilted the werewolf's head in the opposite direction, and then silently led the wolf away. Ron watched silently, wanting to call out, but not knowing what to say. Instead, he stood there, in the cold, thinking about the events that had occurred since Arik's appearance until now, at last starting to see sense in how two opposites could co-exist together.

It's been a while, but at last got this chapter done. Again, please comment! **Review**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: best chapter yet? Wow! Thanks! I wouldn't say it is, in my opinion, but thanks anyways. Remus being treacherous, now that's something. Well, he wanted to get something done, and doing what he did to Ginny, only proves that he is capable of executing his task. The last few scenes were an added bonus. Somehow as I was writing it, the story grab a hold of me (its been a while, the last one being 'RoD') and I had to transfer it from viewing scenes in my head to words on paper. I'm quite fond of it. Arik indeed has something up his sleeve. By far, everything's going according to plan. I suppose all evil rulers have to taunt their foes, it is like part of the job. Don't really recall a modest evil ruler. The last scene is meant to be touching, though not disturbing. It's suppose to illustrate the tightness, and just exactly how deep the bond between Harry and Remus runs, even when both sides can be opposing each other.

**Chapter 8**

"Are you positive?" McGonagall asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Dead positive" replied a very annoyed Weasley.

"Can you clarify again what you meant by being targeted by Remus, and then about the appearance of Adrian?"

Ron was silent.

"Have you any idea what you are accusing" Minerva spoke up, seeing no reaction from the man. "do you realize what you mean to say is that Remus had kept his mind last night, willingly went after and attacked you and would have killed you if Adrian hadn't shown up and prevented it." She sucked in a deep breath. "for that is the only possible reason that a human could have approached a werewolf, and even then, very unlikely."

"he did not have his mind" the two jumped up and turned to face the uninvited visitor who was partially bathed by the sunlight, yet shadowed by the grand doors of the Great Hall.

"Adrian" McGonagall acknowledged. Ron only nodded his head at his presence.

"I'm a Muggle who has lived with a werewolf for 13 year, in the Muggle world and has somehow survived to tell the tale." Arik continued. "It wasn't easy, but I've somehow managed to get my way through to the wolf…" McGonagall nodded at this, accepting it. "It is something that I believe Harry has as well." He paused. "it is the only way he could have made my father do all those terrible things."

"where is Remus?" Ron cut in. "He's er…human by now right?"

Arik glared at him. "Of course." He snapped. "I found an empty hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I left him there before retiring back to Grimmuld Place."

"You went back? Why did you go back? How did you get home and then return so early today?" the headmistress asked.

Arik frowned. "Well Hogwarts isn't a place for people like me, Muggles. Of course, I rather be at home. I suppose the exhaust brought me home and the sheer will to see Remus again brought me back."

"Ah, indeed." McGonagall replied, not knowing that last night Adrian had gone up to Buckbeak's room which had been previously warded off by the Fidiulus Charm and had not only found his own wand, but everyone else of importance. He had taken three wands, and had replaced it with three fake ones.

"and that is where I'm now heading." Arik continued. "I just thought it would have been too rude to not announce myself here before hand."

"Very considerate." McGonagall continued as she continued to stare at him. "May I join you? I was planning to see Remus anyways."

Arik shrugged. "You're more then welcome."

Minerva took a step forward before seemingly remembering Ron. "I must be off." He said, catching her eyes. "Ministry business." The headmistress nodded in understanding.

"Stop by my office first though. I believe Albus had asked for you."

"Very well" Ron said, taking his leave. The two who were left alone, began to head towards the hut that resided on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Adrian Arik's eyes widened at this. "Albus?" he repeated. He had thought the man was out of the picture, but now hearing his name, realized he was naive in thinking so.

"Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall said. "He was one of the greatest wizards of our time." She explained. "Before his death nearly a decade and a half ago, he was the most powerful and the most feared wizard. It is only that both the former Dark Lord, and the Half Blood Prince who have thought themselves superior to him."

"How did he die?" came the question, before he could even stop himself.

"Directly after the Battle of Forged Alliances" came the reply. "I don't really want to go over that. It's just ironic that the man died because he was struck down by Avenger and not by the Prince."

"Avenger" Arik murmured more to himself then to the others. He was going to remember that. It would come in handy, either to use it as another reason why the man can't go back to the other side, or to be kept as a reminder of how the man should be rewarded for his task, even after the state that he was in.

McGonagall's reply was cut short as the two approached the door to the hut. She stepped forward and knocked on the door. There was no reply. She knocked a second time, and then a third. At the fourth knock there was a shuffling sound from inside, and the next thing they knew, the door swung open.

"Remus…." McGonagall greeted, staring up at her former pupil. She wanted to say something more but the man's attention had already drifted away from her.

She turned towards his gaze to find it staring at Adrian. It was a look she couldn't quite put her fingers on as it was filled with so many emotions. Suddenly, she realized the reason and she felt like an outsider. Perhaps, this staring was due to the fact that supposedly, neither father nor son had seen each other since the younger man had turned 18 and Remus had gone back to the wizardry world.

"A…A…Adrian…" the name rolled out of his tongue mixed with a joy to see the man, a questioning tone engulfed with surprise.

"Remus."

"my son…." Was said quite affectionately.

"father…." Came the acknowledgement, though it was somewhat faltering. A silence followed, as no one knew what to say.

"I heard what happened…." Arik said at last. " in the Muggle papers after Harry's breakout and I had to come, I just had to…" he didn't need to finish, as a pair of elder arms wrapped themselves around him.

"I know, I know…" came the whispered reply. "I've tried to prevent you from getting entangled in this world, but I should have known better…"

"Yes, you should have. You should have known I would have personally gone after Harry to rescue you, and try to reason with him…"

"Foolish, foolish boy. You would have suffered….the way I have."

At this moment a cough interrupted them, causing the two to jump, as though they had completely forgotten that they weren't alone. In truth, both very well knew that they weren't, as after all, this was only an act put up for the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" a red haired, freckled face man appeared next to McGongall. "but Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. It seems to me, he'll like to meet you Ari...Mr. Arik" He corrected himself in the presence of two ex-professors. "and I've been to see my sister, Madam Promfrey said that she'll like to see you…Pro…Professor Lupin about what happened…" he trailed off, glancing at Lupin, but then flinching at it.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Arik replied for the thee of them. Ron, nodded, and after bidding farewell, he left to go back to the Ministry.

Another silence elapsed over them. At last the headmistress spoke up again. "Shall we be going then?" meaning that she should escort him there. She didn't wait for a reply as she headed towards her office. Adrian traveled up a very familiar path that neither had hoped to travel again. Remus went another way towards the infantry.

When he got pass the stone gargoyles and stepped into the office, he found that no one else there.

"Come, come in my boy." It was indeed Albus Dumbledore's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. The voice was somewhat restrained, and for a moment, Adrian thought it was surprised as well.

A brief silence passed as Adrian looked around the room, surprised to find that it was still the same as he had last saw it. All the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistress were curiously watching him. One of them, the one that hung directly behind the headmistress desk, seemed to take the most interest. Their eyes met, and for a few singles neither moved.

"If you all please excuses us." He said to the portraits. They gave him a funny look, but obliged.

"You must be Adrian Arik." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Adrian did not break his gaze, as he replied with a firm 'yes'.

"I have heard many things about you. I'm honored to meet you at last." The painting continued, in what seemed like a strained voice, though it seemed to try to hide it. "You're the adopted son of Remus Lupin, correct, while he had moved to the US to live as a Muggle."

"Yes, I was 5 then, and he has cared for me until he came back to the wizardry world, to teach in Harry's third year."

"We do not speak his name." came from Dumbledore which surprised him.

"do you fear him? Why do you fear Harry James Potter, when from what I have heard, you have taken down Grindlewald and have never feared Lord Voldemort? Why him? Is it because of his title?"

"Why not fear him? I'm sure you do not as you are so bold to speak of him."

"Why should I fear him? He's my younger brother in name if not blood. We are both Remus' sons even if only in name and not blood. Why should I fear one of the very people who are the closest to me? If you fear the name do you not automatically fear the thing itself?"

* * *

Remus got to the infantry to find Poppy waiting for him. Before he had a chance to look around, she ushered him onto a bed.

"Poppy" he groaned at being treated this way.

"You know the rules. Each captive must be checked thoroughly, in case there might be…."

"I know but…"

"no buts, Mr. Lupin."

Remus had known this and he had been dreading for it. He knew that being a patient under his circumstance would require the removal of all glamour's and the limitations of his magical abilities.

"Drink" she handed him a potion.

"Did you not do Ginny yet?"

"I did, and a very interesting result occurred."

"Really?"

"Yes, the results revealed a very powerful memory charm, cast by you, amongst other torturing means."

"I didn't want her to remember the horrors."

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"and did you know, that memory charm cost some unrecoverable mental damage."

Of course he knew, but he wasn't going to show it.

"will she recover?"

"not completely. Enough memory remains to last the rest of her life time, but not enough to prevent a mental shutdown by another traumatizing event."

Remus hummed softly at his success. Poppy eyed him, seeing that he still had not touched his Potion.

"Drink it."

* * *

A long and uneasy silence followed.

"You are very interested in the Wizardry world" Albus said, changing the topic. "enough to become the first Muggle to transcend beyond his own world and become accepted into another."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"how much knowledge have you gained of this world?"

"enough for me to teach it."

"sorry, come again?"

"Teach, I wish to teach at Hogwarts, preferably Defense Against the Dark Arts, but any position will do. I have sufficient knowledge of each subject."

Dumbledore was silent, staring at him intently. "You know you can't do that."

"Why not? Is it because I am not magical enough to do so? Is because you have prejudice against us? Muggle born."

At this, Albus chucked. "No, I am not prejudice against Muggle born, nor is it because of your magical ability, which I doubt does not exist at all. It is you I'm prejudice against."

Adrian glared at the other man.

"You like sitting there don't you? You like occupying the headmaster, headmistress seat don't you? You like being the one in control, the one with power." Albus said, hardening his voice. "is that your plan? Are you trying to finish off what Tom attempted?"

Arik's eyes flashed.

"You have been a good actor, and so have I. It must have been easy to make it this far up the ladder, but its time for that rise to end."

"I do not know what you mean." He replied coldly.

"do not play the role of the innocent, the role of the naive, it will not work. The reason I called off the portraits was because I needed to speak to you alone. I tried to be reasonable to you, I tried to see your side without being disturbed. I tried to see your motives and now that it's clear, it's a firm 'no'."

"my motives?"

"Tom, once came to me for the very position. Of course, I had denied him. It would have been insane for me to let him raise a dark army within the grounds of Hogwarts. If I had denied the Dark Lord, what makes you think you can succeed, as his successor, the Half Blood Prince?"

Arik smirked as he stood up and turned to meet the portrait at eye level. "I'm afraid you have lost your touch Albus. That is not my motive." He murmured, not needing to hide his identity further. "all I wish is a second chance. I'm sure, if you gave it to Tom Riddle instead of shutting him out, there would be no Voldemort."

"Voldemort and I aren't as different as you think." He continued. "past, present and future. Open your eyes, we are indeed living parallel lives. Look at history, can't you see it repeating itself and the reason that it does repeat itself is people like you don't learn your mistakes."

"I cannot give you a second chance." Dumbledore said firmly. "You may speak the truth, but I cannot give it to you, not after all you have done Harry. In my eyes, you are pass redemption."

* * *

She was shaking as she wrote up the report of her discovers for one Remus Lupin. She couldn't believe what she had found out through the test that she had conducted. She glanced over at Remus who was calmly reading the newspaper and wondered just exactly how the man had kept his cover secured for so many years.

"Poppy, is it ready?" Minerva who was tending Ginny two beds beyond Remus asked.

"Really Minerva, there's so much to put down. I won't be done for a while." She turned back to her papers. Actually she had finished writing up most of it, leaving out the most important aspect, wondering if she should put it down. She knew that if she did, she would have just sealed her life as well as everyone else in here, but if she didn't and kept it to herself, everyone else's life would be sealed as well, as they would have died under surprise without caution.

At that moment, there was thundering down the hall, and the next, Adrian Arik appeared, very pleased with himself. He looked around to find Remus and Ginny both bedridden. McGonagall staring at a sleeping Ginny while Poppy seemed to be writing something. At the far end of the room, was a boy also bedridden.

"I got the job" he announced.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Apparently, Professor Dumbledore found me quite charming. I daresay he appointed me as Defense Against the Dark Arts straight off."

"Congratulations" Remus said, taking his eyes off the paper and onto Arik. "Although now it'll mean I'll be jobless."

"Actually I can take whatever position I please. It would only be theory of course as I cannot weave magic."

McGonagall frowned. "You won't mind gamekeeper would you? After Hagrid died…"

"I rather not." Remus interrupted. "I daresay, teaching would be good for Ha…Adrian." he quickly correctly himself, "Besides, I think I'll rather be of much use to the Order then being a teacher. Being gamekeeper would only keep me at Hogwarts. A year off for recovery and travel should be good."

McGonagall seemed thoughtful. "Very well, I presume that is possible. I shall inform Albus." she turned to Adrian. "I'll need a medical record."

Arik nodded, watching her disappear.

"Come with me, Mr. Arik." Poppy said once Minerva disappeared. She led him away from Remus and Ginny's bed and to the far corner of the room where a single boy lay.

"I thought students did not return till September 1st, when the new school year begins." Arik said, nodding at the boy. Coming closer he noticed the spiky hair, although it seemed too long to be spiked. His skin was creamy white, tinted with an Asian, Chinese look, indicating that he was probably a mix breed. Somehow his facial features reminded him of some people whom he use to know.

"Oh, don't mind him; he's been here all summer." Poppy said coldly. "It's either one thing or another. I'll pity him for being born if I could, but he would not deserve it. Considering his family history, he's lucky to be alive. He's become the school outcast, picked by his house, as well as the rest of the school."

"I can understand the general hate to all Slytherins, and understand the theory behind each Slytherin for himself however, even so it is unlikely for Slytherin's to go against each other."

"He's different. People naturally fear him, for his abilities, which mirror that of the Dark Lord and his successor, the Half Blood Prince. They believe he will one day rule."

Arik raised an eyebrow.

_Does such a person exist? I thought the Slytherin blood line ended with the death of Voldemort. Even if he did pass his power to me, it is only I who carries it. I must ask Voldemort the next time I see him. _

"You mentioned his family line? Is he part of the Slytherin blood line? Who are his parents?"

"That I cannot tell you." Poppy said as she finished sterilizing the needle in which she was to draw blood from, to use on her test.

Arik frowned. "that is confidential information between me and my patient, and his parents. All that I can tell you is that he's a dangerous man."

Without warning, Poppy inserted the needle. Arik grunted, but said no more. After she took out the needle, she waived her wand and his wound was healed.

"I will be have your results in 15 minutes. In the meantime, I'll begin writing up the report." She turned to Remus. "I'll need to talk to you privately, after Adrian's dismissed." She then turned and then left to go into her office.

* * *

McGongall stood dumbfounded in the center of her office. At first glance, there was nothing unusual. It was looking at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that caused her to stiffen. The painting had become no more then an ordinary Muggle painting. Albus Dumbledore was frozen in the center of it, arms folded neatly as though he was posing. The only thing off aside from it being unable to move was his eyes behind the half moon spectacles. There was a piercing look, a hatred, anger, regret, but most of all, the eyes of one who had seen too much and was forbidden to tell.

"Does anyone know what happened in here." She asked softly to the portraits.

"no, he asked to have private time with Adrian Arik, and had us leave. When we returned, this is what we found. We were just as surprised." One of them replied.

"Who is Adrian Arik?" another asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's a muggle, the adopted son of Remus Lupin."

* * *

She stormed into the infantry, furious, yet trying to keep her composure. She couldn't believe what she discovered. She was shaking as she approached her patients. She practically threw the results onto Arik's lap, before going over to Remus and doing the same thing.

"Give me a reason." She hissed. "Give me a reason, of why I shouldn't turn these reports in."

Arik calmly stared down at his result, which had nothing more then "Harry James Potter" written on top.

"Dumbledore trusts me." He said simply. "You know I just came from there." he continued. "All I want is a second chance."

"Bullshit." She growled.

"how much will it take to keep your mouth shut then? I'll hate to kill a healer." Remus' voice coming from behind her gave her a big surprise. She hadn't sense anything at all, therefore if the man had wanted to kill her, it would have been too easy.

"I don't see your point of hesitance, Avenger…" she hissed out, feeling his hand rest upon her neck.

"I do not hesitate." Remus said slightly squeezing.

"I rather sacrifice my own life for the sake that the others know the truth…."

She could feel him squeeze tighter. She could feel herself turning purple.

"Remus!" Arik said sharply. "That is enough. How do you expect them to trust me if you go about threatening them? Dumbledore gave me a second chance. That is all I need. I do not need you to ruin it, not when I am trying to seek redemption."

Remus released her, as he stared at Arik, finally understanding his mistake. It was all about trust and then finding the perfect time to strike.

A long silence passed, only interrupted by the fitful of coughs coming from Hogwarts' residential healer.

* * *

Well, the fic is moving steadily along. Harry managed to get his seat in Hogwarts. At last, a lengthy appearance from Dumbledore. Remember to **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: Indeed, Arik seems to have succeed where Tom did not. He is after all facing the "second generation" when it comes to opposing powers. Both Dumbledore and Tom still exist in their own immortal forms, but neither is of importance when it comes to holding current power and making a great influence. Its pass their time and now its time for the next group to reign. It's not that surprising Arik has it easier. Well, it would have been too unDumbledoreish if he couldn't figure out the disguise. He's still Dumbledore. Besides, he's much more helpless now, knowing the truth, but not able to do anything about it. There is a potential heir or foe out there. There must be some sort of opposing power that Harry must conquer, now that he's steadily rebuilding. More about this potential threat or ally will be shortly revealed. At the present moment, neither Harry or Remus seem to resist each other, that's true. However, keep in mind that they weren't always that way and that in the end both have opposing goals. Perhaps they had come to some sort of mutual agreement, as no one aside from me, really knows what happened to those two directly after Remus made it clear that he was normal, and Harry had laid down clearly laid down the paths for the older man. Yes, it is true though, for what every the reason they may be on the same page, they can indeed cause much more damage together. No, they are not making known who they are. No one pass the necessary few know, and those have found out themselves have had consequences, severe consequences. Ginny has mental damage, Dumbledore seems frozen, and undoubtedly something awaits Poppy who found out through medical test. The only one who knows that shouldn't know, and seems to be an unmovable threat is Sirius. It is hard to guess the motives at the moment because its still blurry. Both sides are carefully placing down their pieces. The Light is preparing for a possible on slaughter since the Prince's escape, and Harry has his own moves. Until the last face down is flipped, twists and surprises are everywhere.

**tessa3:** Glad you found the sequel. So in the end did what you thought will happen, happen? Well I like to keep predictability away. Wow! Thanks! I'm glad my story was able to captivate your attention to that degree, that is, for better or for worst. Once again, I'm glad you like the sequel and I'm happy to hear that you will stick by for the rest of the story.

**Chapter 9**

She handed the records to McGonagall, not directly looking at her eyes. She held her breath as the headmistress of Hogwarts flipped through the papers. Even though she knew majority of the attention from the patients seemed directed on Minerva, she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't true.

"Were there any abnormities?" McGonagall asked, not looking up as Poppy shifted her weight from one leg to the next.

"I believe Ginny's mentally non reparable. She seemed to have been the main target, as Remus…" at this she couldn't help but look up at the man, who had a very calm face. "had only recovered from a coma and it's understandable if he knew nothing of importance…" she trailed off. "There's a heavy memory charm blockage issued by Remus…"

"so that she would not remember the horrors. It is strong enough for her to not recall anything, but not harmful enough so that she would loose memory of everything. I prefer to keep the happy years." Remus interrupted, as though he needed to defend himself.

"That is…" McGonagall didn't seem to know what word to use. "understandable." She said at last. "under such circumstances that is."

"Remus" Poppy continued. "has been tested and has appeared under the healthy range for someone being captured and tortured." She paused as though she wanted to add something more to it. Minerva must have noticed it, for she pressured on. "his blood currently contains less then 1 wolfsbane." The other frowned. "but its normal, considered he was out cold for 8 years, plus the continual transformation, once a month during this time. I'm surprised he had been able to fight it so long. The release last night was a first in a long time, and thus it's not surprising that it was so brutal and wild."

McGonagall glanced sympathetically at Remus. "So last night was out of natural instincts, without the influence of anything else?"

"What makes you think there was?" Poppy asked, her eyes shooting open. "If there was, I would have found out. Are you questioning my abilities?"

"No" the other woman hastily replied. "not at all" although her mind kept thinking of what Ron said.

A silence followed, before Minerva asked for Arik, which only stressed the silence even longer.

"What? What's wrong?" her college asked, sensing the sudden stiffness.

_Plenty_, _and it all comes down to him being Harry Potter. _

"No…Nothing" how she managed to ever get that out was something she never understood and would come to regret. "He's perfectly competent to be a Professor."

_Competent indeed. There's no better teacher then him with his physical and mental abilities as well as his vast expertise in every subject. Only problem? Well he's the Half Blood Prince, the Dark Master, our enemy._

"Perfect then" Minerva said happily. "I presume that they can all be discharged then?"

"at any time." Poppy said weakly.

"Good, then I believe that they all should be going." She turned to Adrain. "The next school year will be starting soon. It is best you prepare for it. I will have reports from previous teachers for you so that you will know about what level the students are up to, so that you will be able to come up with an appropriate curriculum."

_Believe me, I already have one._

"Remus, I suggest you rest for the rest of summer. Once school starts, I'll need more Order members on call and on duty." Remus nodded. "and Ginny, I believe your family will be very relived to find you well."

Having gotten the discharged signal from the healer, and orders from the headmistress, the three leapt out of bed and followed Minerva. Once they were out, and Poppy was sure she was alone, she slumped down on a bed and wept silently.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

"You must be Adrian Arik." A voice said from behind them. The group stopped just outside of the grand doors that led into and out of Hogwarts.

"Yes, I am." Arik turned to face his visitor, someone he recognized by voice but haven't seen in a long time.

"I'll give you some advice now." Black continued. "Watch your back." He murmured seriously. "Hogwarts doesn't welcome you. If anything occurs, you'll be dead before you can say 'Sorry'."

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall yelled shocked at the ghost.

"I'll keep that in mind." Adrian said simply, while Remus stepped up to stand between them.

"Hello Sirius, I prefer if you gave some respect to my son."

"your son?"

"yes, my son."

"have you any idea who he is?"

"my son."

Sirius growled. "you mean Jam…"

"my adopted son, there happy?" Remus raised his voice. "both his parents and you are dead. He's my responsibility now. I as good as raised him."

"and you as well as followed him to hell and back."

"like any parent would." He drawled. "Look Sirius, we all suffered. We all have scars. We all have parts of our past which we wish we could have redone." He continued. "and even if I was given that chance, I would still have taken _HIM_ in, if not earlier. That and of course once befriending you, James and Lily."

"well Lupin, from one _friend_ to another, I hope you're happy with what you done. I hope you won't ever continue forth on the path you have already taken." Having said that, Black flew into the opposite wall, disappearing completely.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked after she was sure Black wasn't going to reappear. She looked up at Remus as though he had the answers.

"Oh nothing. He's just furious at me, that's all. Something about being stuck in a coma, nearly dying, and adopting a Muggle for a son without telling him." He shrugged. "That and stuff like that. I guess he's hurt by being kept in the dark." He chuckled. "Believe me, he's fine. It's his odd way of communicating."

* * *

He stormed into the empty Potter Manor angry with his Godfather.

"Calm down Harry!" Remus said, coming up from behind him. "It's not like you can kill him. Even if you could, you won't would you? He's your Godfather, cut him some slack."

"and because he's my godfather he should keep his mouth shut. He should want the best for me. I'm telling you, he knew, he knew, and that was his way of threatening me."

"no one's going to blackmail you." Remus whispered softly. "I won't let it occur."

There was something in the tone of his voice and the look on his face that caused Harry to calm down.

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise. Through the good and the bad, wherever you may lead, I will follow."

* * *

The following days passed quickly. United with his most trustworthy group of Death Eaters, Harry quickly went over the plan again.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Narcissa Malfoy said bowing. "I will keep a tab on the Slytherin." The Slytherin, referring to the boy that had been in the hospital wing, whom Poppy had said was a potential threat to him, and Voldemort had confirmed that he had no more living relatives.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open in the Order." Snape said lazily.

"I'll keep an eye on Lupin" Bellatrix was saying.

"Patiently teach and guide Remus so that he may learn." Harry corrected. "I trust Voldemort made the right judgment when he appointed you as his second."

Bella nodded. "I will do as Master Potter wishes."

"and Remus." He turned to the man, emerald eyes meeting brown. "I'm placing a lot of trust in you. Please understand that. Don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry Harry. If you can't trust me, then who can you trust?" he smiled. "I will keep the Death Eaters in order, while you are away. Nothing can go wrong, not with Bellatrix behind my back."

"Good." He murmured. "now lets complete this last task together. After that, remember that we all work separately for the same cause. Make sure there are as few connections between us as possible. If you must contact me, do it discreetly. Other then that, you will be on your own."

* * *

It was the Friday before September 1st. Diagon Alley was just as crowed and busy as ever. However, a few blocks down and just around the corner in Knockturn Alley, this was not the case. In fact, most of the shops were deserted and those that weren't had no visitors. Shop keepers waited idly for customers that never came.

Out of the blue, 5 cracks echoed through the empty alley, attracting the attention of the store keepers. Three men, and two woman appeared. Unlike the others, the one who seemed to be the leader did not wear a mask. He was tall, slender, and bore a cold, expressionless facial expression. He had on black robes that were outlined with emerald seams, matched with a crimson cape. A pair of silk gloves covered his hands while dragon hides protected his feet. He carried a single black rose in his right hand.

The man next to him, was dressed in a complete set of dress robes, non decorative but much more elegant then that of a Death Eater. It was entirely black. The mask fit perfectly on the user's face, as though it was a mold of the real thing, making every small facial emotion show. Just for identity purposes, it changed the user's voice so that it became undistinguishable. The robes, though jet black, was outlined with silver and green strands which intertwined together to form the Master's Mark, which was a half circle with the words Master Hary J Poter. The Half-Blood Prince going clockwise so that the circle was complete so that 'Prince' connected to 'Master' The words glowed a deadly green. In the center was a snake, yellow belly with a black overcoat, wrapped around a single black rose. Like a wizard picture, the snake slithered around, though it stayed within the center of the words, could be found on the left sleeve. A pair of gloves, quite ordinary as though it was a Muggle product. The cape, similar to the robes design, had the Mark on its upper outer side. Though small, it was still noticeable. Then there were the pair of dragon hide boots, one that could be brought at any store in Diagonal Alley. Lastly there was a necklace, though it was more like a collar. Like the cape and robe, it had the Master Mark imprinted on the outer back. On the front, inside was imprinted "vinco custos". The outside front had the word "Avenger". It was a complete duplicate of the original Avenger robes which had been burned by Black.

The other three were dressed in traditional Death Eater robes.

Immediately and silently, those who were aware of the visitors gathered around them, forming a silent circle. It had been a long time, since the Dark saw their leader back and united with his strongest men.

"I believe there must be at least one wand maker who resides here." His eyes swayed from the twenty or so who were present. There was shuffling footsteps before the crowd parted and a mid age lady appeared. She was dressed in rags, and where her skin was exposed, dirt covered her.

"I, I can" she stuttered. "I am Madam Septer. How may I be of service to you Master?"

"Can you mend wands, previously snapped or broken wands?"

"only wands that I have created. Each wand maker can only do that to his or her own wands."

"then I must go back to where I have obtained the wand and only that wand maker can mend it?"

"I'm afraid so." She said, before adding. "but may I recommend a few of my own, that is, if Master is searching for wands. It will be free of charge."

Harry shook his head. "No" he said firmly. "There's only one wand that can suit my needs and I'm afraid its useless at the moment."

Without saying another word, he walked up, the Death Eaters following closely behind him. Just before they turned into Diagon Alley, Harry spoke again.

"We split up from here. Remain as less noticeable as possible, I don't want havoc. Be sure to be there within 15 minutes of each other."

The group nodded, as Harry changed back to Arik. "I'll meet you there then."

* * *

Aside from the people, Diagon Alley had not changed much since he had last been here. Arik wandered down the crowded streets, tracing a familiar path to his destination. He took his time. He remembered it was the last store he had gone to with Hagrid when he had first come here at 11. He wondered if it was still here, as it had been old then, it would be ancient by now. He hoped it was still there, his task would be made much simpler.

Passing by these stores caused memories to resurface. He could recall the inner tunnels of Gringotts, meeting Malfoy, longing for the Nimbus 2000, owing Hedwig and of course obtaining his wand.

He pulled out from his thoughts as he saw Snape and Lupin enter Ollivanders. He waited across the street, studying the building and clearly recalling the day he had first stepped into this particular shop. Shaking off his memories, he too stepped into the shop causing a jingle to ring.

It was a small building filled with dust and narrow boxes that piled up to the ceiling. The single spindly chair that once belonged here, was gone.

Looking around, Arik couldn't help but notice how crowded the room was, especially with its owner and customers. Mr. Ollivander was in the center of the room, handing out wands that were to be tested by the boy, whom he recognized as the one who had resided in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. Standing next to the boy was a woman, who bore some resemblance to the child, indicating that she may be the mother. On either side of the room was Snape and Lupin, faced towards the boxes of wands, as though very interested in them.

Mr. Ollivander had looked up at the jingle of the bell. Their eyes met, and Arik saw a sign of recognition flash through the silvery orbs. He shifted his gaze as he broke eye contact.

"Welcome to Ollivanders," Mr. Ollivander said. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right with you after I'm finish with Mr. Chang, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Snape here."

Arik nodded, acknowledging it, before he too turned to the wands as though immersed in it.

"Well now, Mr. Chang, you're a difficult one." Ollivander said, turning back to his customer. "Perhaps your first wand wasn't right for you. It shouldn't have snapped that easily."

"That's obvious." The Slytherin said.

"No matter. I haven't had such competition since Mr. Potter…" at this he took a quick glance at Arik, "stepped into my shop, so many years ago." At this Arik turned around, as Mr. Ollivander had been the first to say the name without fear, and who wasn't part of his side.

"Say sir, if you are here for a wand, it would speed things up if you actually tried them."

"I believe I'm a special case as well." Arik replied. "I don't think normal wands will work."

"He's a Muggle." The woman said.

Mr. Ollivander frowned. "a Muggle in the Wizardry world, now that's a first."

"My son's stronger than most wizards of his age." Lupin cut in coldly, turning to the group. Ollivander gave him an odd look, before taking a look and Arik, then Lupin again, as though seeing something that no one else did.

"His parents would have been grateful, so would his godfather." The wand maker said, although he had a look of disapproval.

"How did you know he's not my blood father?" Arik asked cautiously.

"Now my boy, even if you had glamour charms you look nothing like Remus." He said calmly. "not to mention the fact that all glamour charms are dropped, the moment you stepped into my shop. The only way I can sell the proper wand, is to know who the wizard or witch is."

Adrian quickly checked himself. He was still Adrian and not Harry.

"Adrian, let it go. It's not like you have any glamour charms on." Remus said. "There is nothing that you need to hide."

A silence passed as Ollivander went back to giving wands to the young boy. The group watched as the pile of non fitting wands grew and grew.

"Mr. Chang," Arik addressed waking up to him and the pile of wands. "When you brought your first wand, did you have so much trouble in finding a wand?" He seemed to be the only one aside from Mr. Ollivander who took an interest in what wand the boy may take.

"No. I merely tired 4 wands, the 5th worked fine."

"That was the one you bought? The same one that snapped?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Ollivander," Arik turned to the wand maker again. "What is the method behind how you choose a wand for a customer?"

"I do not choose." He said. "the wand chooses the wizard."

"so there is no general way you go about choosing wands?"

"wand hand, body proportions, age, gender, that's a place to start."

"hmm, well wouldn't it be easier if you actually placed the wand in such categories, and then have Mr. Chang pick from it. There are those who exceed the average and the normal, and of course those who do not make it."

The wand maker frowned. "It is possible." He took out his own wand and waived it over the others so that they rearranged themselves.

"We will try 8 wands. Each of these wand represents its own group, ranging from level 1 to 7, the schooling years, and 8 which represents those of the real world. They are the most powerful wand in their group and it would be good to measure the level of magical maturity within the person."

Mr. Chang easily went through the first 5 wands, surprising the group of gathered people, that is, everyone but Arik. He expected the unexpected since Poppy had first mentioned that the boy was dangerous and had a family history that was worth mentioning, not to mention that he was rumored to rule after Harry had fallen. This was now the perfect chance to find out more about this boy.

"Well I'll be damned." Mr. Ollivander said seeing the last, final, 8th wand, had no effect on the boy.

"What does that mean?" Cho Chang said.

Mr. Ollivander rubbed his chin. "Your child is more powerful then you think. How is that possible?"

Cho did not understand. "Does being a mix breed matter? His father was a Gryffindor." She said. "He's dead now though."

The boy looked up at his mother, somewhat shocked. He had never heard his mother mention his father before. In fact, he didn't even know he had a mother until he began schooling at Hogwarts which had been 2 years ago.

"I do not know. I'll have to look into it. You will have to look into your family tree to see if there's anything that might affect it. In the meantime, I'll have to make another wand, a special order. I'm afraid the wands that could have been his were already sold. A total of three wands."

"and they were?"

"one to Albus Dumbledore, one to Lord Voldemort, and one to Harry Potter."

"how is that possible? I thought you said the wand choose its owner. If those three wands already choose its owner, how can it be possible that it could have been the boy's?" Arik asked.

"If he had been born earlier, and have come into my shop, prior to the mentioned, then any of those wands could have been his."

Cho looked uneasy.

"I will have a wand ready before school starts." Ollivander said, turning to Cho again. "in time for his studies. It may not be his wand, but it will be useable."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Cho said, nodding to him. There was a short silence. "I believe we have kept you away from your business long enough."

The old man nodded, waving his hand to the door. "very well then, I hope to see both of you soon."

Cho and his son made their goodbyes before stepping out, barely catching the last line from the wand maker.

"Great things have come from Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. We shall expect great things from you as well, Mr. Chang."

Having made sure the two had disappeared completely, the old man turned to Adrian.

"Now Mr. Potter, what may it be that would have dawned your presence in my humble shop?"

Arik's eyes flashed wide.

"I have said before, glamour charms do not escape me. I can see through them." The man was smiling. "I am neither Light nor Dark" the man explained. "A customer is a customer." He said. "It has been that way since the opening of this shop. All Ollivanders before me, have been neutral, and all those after me will remain so."

Adrian relaxed slightly.

"I have a business proposition for you." He said mildly. "I'm afraid you will not be making one wand but two." He said.

"Of course, I presume you will need a new wand."

"actually the same wand will do. Modify and remade of course."

"I will need the pieces."

Arik nodded before motioning to Snape, who came up and took out a box within his robes.

"I'll like a piece from each wand combined and merged to form a new wand." He said simply. He handed over the box which contained a snapped wand of his own, a snapped wand of Voldemort's and the full wand of Dumbledore's in which he snapped it before them.

"That is possible." Ollivander said. "It will be stronger now that it's a combination of all three wands." He took the pieces carefully, examining each one. "There will be left over pieces."

"I had wanted to make a spare, but now I have changed my mind." Arik said. He looked directly into the wand maker's eyes as he asked the following. "What type of wand are you going to make for that boy?"

Ollivander smiled. "What type of wand do you think he is suited with?"

"He is Ravenclaw's heir, as his mother is" he said out loud, pondering. "It would be easier if I knew who the father was."

"Do you have children?" Ollivander asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Arik asked, surprised, before replying. "I do not. I do not wish for any." He frowned. "why may you ask that?"

"She was a Ravenclaw, the boy's father presumably a Gryffindor. Now Mr. Potter, how do you think such a mix would end up in Slytherin?"

"I would have been in Slytherin as well if I had not chosen Gryffindor. My parents were both Gryffindors. That is no surprise."

"Ah, but you seem to forget…." Ollivander said, taking a few steps closer so that their faces were inches away. He reached up and brushed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "His powers now reside in you. Part of his soul is in you. It might not have been intentionally given that night, so many Halloweens ago, but it was given."

"I have no child." Arik said firmly. "However the boy does interest me. I have heard of him being dangerous and having powers that rival Voldemort and myself, thus I'll like to know more about him."

"So would I, so would I." Ollivander agreed.

A thought flashed in the Master's mind before a solution came to him. "You will make a wand." He said. "with the other piece of my and Voldemort's wand, combined with blood from any Ravenclaw heir. This will all be made into the core of any average Hufflepuff wand. Hufflepuff is the house were those that are well balanced, or have nothing at all falls under. I believe he's well balanced and with such a core, he will be able to fully utilize his powers."

"Such a wand can be made, however, the extent of what it can do is a mystery. You speak of combing Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor's heir together in a Hufflepuff wand that supposedly will contain it. Is that not dangerous, and may I add, creating a new threat?"

"It is a risk I'm willingly to take. I may not want my own children, but I would want to chose a heir. The boy is venerable, especially with the entire school against him. He begins to see the extent of his powers, and he fears them. If given the correct opportunity, I can lead him down the correct path."

"May I point out to you that you sound like Albus. He tried to mold you and Voldemort, neither has worked."

"He did not know how to do it. I rather have a friend then a foe."

"Indeed, you would not want another war to arise. You are not yet prepared to fight on two fronts." The wand maker said softly. "and yes, it will be two fronts. The Light does not bow to him, he will not bend to them. If he does not find a place with you, then a third side will arise."

"That is far off in the future. I am aware of it." Adrian said, before waiving a bit. "Back to present though. Can you make such a wand?"

"Yes, however…"

"it will be a high price, I'm aware of that."

"of course you can afford it, but I do not believe the Chang's…"

"I will pay for both." Arik said. "Name your price." As he said this, he took out his family key to his Gringotts account and placed it in the man's hand. "That should be enough. If not…" he took out another key, this time belonging to the Black family.

"I am a salesman, not a robber." Ollivander said, giving back the Potter key, and pocketing the Black one.

"Now then, when it is done, send both wands to me. I will personally make sure the boy gets it."

"Oh?"

"Friend or Foe, I will not fight a disadvantaged or unarmed man."

* * *

"Mother." The boy called out, after they arrived home from visiting the wand maker's shop.

"yes, son?"

"who is my father? Why didn't you just tell Mr. Ollivander who he was? Why don't you tell me?"

Cho stiffened. "Please, I rather not."

"He's a Gryffindor, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" the boy ask stubbornly. "He's my father I demand to know." His voice suddenly turned cold. "I need to know. It's the least you could do after you suddenly walked into my life two years ago, claiming to be my mother…"

"I am your mother." Cho said irritated. "the test…"

"I know what the test said." The boy shouted. "It's just a bunch of letters and numbers." He said. "Look, if you were really my mother, you wouldn't have let me be raised in that orphanage! If you were really my mother these strange abilities! If you were my mother, you'll have told me who my father was and let me worship him!"

"You are unique, that is all."

Her son rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't want you worshipping your father. We were both young then."

"Are you telling me I was a mistake!" he screamed. "some one night consequence? Are you a slut? A whore?"

"How dare you!" Cho was extremely red now.

"face it, that's what you are…"

"The reason…the reason I didn't tell you who your father is, is for the sake of protecting you! The reason I sent you off was to protect you! How dare you take my care as rubbish!"

"Protect me! Protect me!"

"Do you know who Adrian Arik is! That man who was at Ollivander's"

"he's Remus' son, big deal. Why should I care?"

"he's also the Half Blood Prince's older brother! If I told you there, he might have just ran off, and reporting it to him." Cho was saying. "There are of course always other spies and Death Eaters around. Information such as this cannot leak out."

"Why? What is it about my father. He's a nobody right? Why would the Prince be concerned about him, about me?."

Suddenly what his mother said hit him, and he slumped onto a nearby chair. "My father didn't do anything stupid did he? He didn't go out and got onto the man's nerves, did he?" the words were soft, and for once it showed concerned and fear. "We're not hunted for some crime he committed, and are in hiding are we? We're not being persecuted are we?"

"I wish it were that simple." Cho replied. "You see, its worst then that, much worst." She turned to his son and cupped his face in her hands. "your father, your father is….." she said, staring into the eyes that had belonged to the father, and his father's mother.

* * *

Well more revealed about this mysterious Asian-White boy, who now turns out to be Cho's son. So Arik continues his plans. The next school year begins shortly. Remember to **Review**! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: I presume there will be much to be said. It is the longest chapter, as there is no reason to put it into separate parts, plus the amount of things that did happen. Well if Sirius isn't going to support Harry vocally and actively, he'll still have to support his godson in one form or another. Well Sirius doesn't know yet, but I'm sure he will be so pleased to return the favor. Indeed all eyes are now upon young Mr. Chang, but the characters in the fic, as well as the reviewers. He's quite a dashing, mysterious fellow who's hogging the big screen. Regarding his father, I thought it would have already been a dead giveaway. All I can say for now is maybe he's not only the heir of Ravenclaw, otherwise how could he weave a wand with the core of Gryffindor and Slytherin's heir in it? The answer to a possible father was already long planted in chapter 13 of The Final Lesson. It's merely reading between the lines, and if it helps, Lupin's line of "Licentious diabolical brute!" may give it away to what did happen between Harry and Cho, and if not, the situation that Snape had seen them in. It's not really who the father is, its more if Mr. Chang would become part of their group and in turn will take his place as the top three most powerful wizards of his time. Well, yes, I believe Remus made his final decision already and he's going to stick by it, unless of course, something drastic happens and in turn changes his views. If there's someone this loyal to Harry, there must be someone who's totally against him and knows who he is. Sirius is retaliating in his own annoying way. Well being there as a known threat, which can't quite be dealt with at the present and always trying to ruin everything makes the story that much more intense. They know he's there, they can't seem to get rid of him and he holds their secret which he threatens to reveal. If Sirus does become a real bad problem, I'm sure he'll be out of the picture, one way or another. Poppy's pressured into silence, out of fear of what would happen if she did tell. She doesn't quite realize she's still living in fear by not telling. She is going to be endangering life, one way or another, telling or not telling. She is somewhat trapped. In the end, out of desperateness to stay alive, the majority of the human race would risk anything and anyone to save themselves. Only those with exceptionally good morals will sacrifice themselves for the sake of others. She will regret this, Poppy will come to regret her actions when the time comes and all is revealed and those who don't know, find that she did know and did nothing to prevent it. When time comes, she will no longer be a happy camper.

**badger-dude**positively sure its Harry? Well, not going to answer that. Think I made it pretty straight forward. Just have to wait for the confirmation within the story.

**Inuyasha**** is forever:** well you figured out Harry's actually the father. Great. No one aside from the mother, and now I suppose the son knows. You'll have to wait away for Harry's reaction when he finds out he even has a son. It's going to be a memorable one. How can he have a son without himself realizing it?

**Chapter 10**

Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry had begun another term. Students as well as Professors clapped and cheered as the last students were being sorted. Once in a while, glances and stares would flash towards a certain Slytherin who was oddly separated from the rest of the house. A Slytherin who sat at the end of the table, a whole three empty seats both in front and beside him.

He hated it, absolutely hated being here. He hated Hogwarts. He hated his peers and the professors for ill treating him, making him the outcast, just because he was special and they did not understand him. He hated them, each and everyone of them, even more then those he had been with while living at the orphanage. Life back then wasn't better, but it was good enough for him. At least then, he was allowed to keep to himself, and the others learned not to bother him. He hated it, he hated Hogwarts and the wizardry world with such an intense passion that he vowed to destroy it, the first chance he'll get. There was no question, no doubt in his mind. The wizardry world was going down. He'll make them suffer. All he needed was a chance….a chance to prove himself….

That chance was here, was now. It had come 13 years too late, but that didn't matter, it was his chance, the chance of a life time, the chance to break free from the binds put worth by the world, by his mother. His mother, if there was one thing he despised more then the wizardry world, it was her. She had abandoned him with a snap of her fingers, just like that. She had decided to walk out of his life, a long time ago because she wanted nothing to do with his father, knowing fully well that her child would pay the price. His life, he, as the son would pay the ultimate price, an innocent life, pay the price for being who he was, something that he could not help at all. More then that, was the fact that she just popped up out of nowhere. She didn't want him to begin with. So why did she care? She had just walked into his life and expected him to follow and accept. She didn't even care, she didn't care about his problems, about his sufferings, nor had she tried to shield him from it. She was not his mother. No mother would have acted the way she did. No, she was not his mother.

On the other hand, he did have a father, that turned out to be alive, and his father was that chance. The very chance, that very person who could take him away, who could brighten up his life, who could turn the odds even, who could be his savior. He was much more like his father then anyone had ever imagined, even if they had tried to stamp it out of him. His father was the answer, his father would understand. His father wouldn't abandon him, no he wouldn't, he was sure of it.

The hall immediately fell silent as the headmistress stood up.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he scanned the staff table for the first time. He scoffed to himself, noting the same faces shining down on him. McGonagall was in the middle, standing erect with the sternest face he had ever seen on him. Sitting on her right was Severus Snape, his face emotionless as ever, nodding as his ear was being talked into by the person beside him, whom he recognized as the man who had been at the wand shop that same day he was there. Beside this person, this Muggle as his mother had called him, was his mother, a soft smile on his face. On the left of McGonagall was Hermione Granger, the transfiguration professor. Beside her was Neville Longbottom who taught herbology. There were more teachers beside Longbottom and his mother whom he recognized by face and not name.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To those returning students, welcome back! To those new students, welcome!" McGonagall said "To both old and new students, I hope you'll find Hogwarts a home away from home."

At this moment, the Slytherin couldn't help but glare and growl in disapproval, apparently loud and clear enough that a few heads turned towards him. Minerva faltered as she too was looking at him. He glared back for a while before turning away, catching the sight of the Muggle looking at him and surprised to find a similar response on the others face as well, though it disappeared quickly.

"Ahem" The headmistress coughed softly. "Before the feast begins, I have a couple of important announcements, as one of them is very serious and it is best to get it out of the way."

McGonagall cleared her throat again. "As I am sure you are all aware, over the summer, there was a breakout from Azkaban." She sucked in a deep breath. "The Half Blood Prince, the Master of the Dark, Ha—Ha—Harry Po—Pot—Potter has escaped. The Ministry, Aurors and Hogwarts as well as the rest of the world, both wizardry and muggle alike have been working continuously around the clock in hopes of preventing further attacks as well as recapturing the convict."

The hall was even quieter then before.

"Although there have been no recent, deadly attacks since the fruitless Death Eater Rebellion led be Lucius Malfoy six years ago, we must remain as vigilant as ever. Since then, we have been rounding up the Dark forces, and those who still remain at large have been wise to stay quiet. We must bear in mind that there are still many who are loyal to the Prince, many of the inner circle, including its current leader…no doubt Avenger, biding their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Another pause. "They will strike, much more deadly and devastating then before. The Prince will inevitably reunite with his forces and lead a massacre in the near future."

There was uneasy shuffling as everybody remembered the horrors the Prince had given on his first try, on round one. It had been a total nightmare.

"We cannot prevent an attack, but we can fight against it. The Prince, like his predecessor, the Dark Lord is excellent when it comes to spreading discord and enmity. In the light of Ha—Harr—Harry Po---Pot—Potter's return, we are only strong as we are united and weak as we are divided. We can only fight and win if our friendship and trust is strong."

The single Slytherin closed his eyes, as he knew that if they were to remain open, his clear opposition would have shown right through.

"and because of this, there will be strict rules and regulations this year. For the safety of the students, curfew is now set between 7 am and 7 pm. Anyone caught outside their common room between these hours will be suspended. Professors will be outside classrooms during passing periods and breaks to monitor the hallways."

There were groans and protest from the crowd.

"In addition, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to any students. All items as well as owl post will entering and leaving Hogwarts will be monitored and filtered. Anything suspicious will be confiscated and its owner suspended." She paused. "As a side note, these items include but are not limited to anything bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, anywhere else at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

"There's nothing wrong with the Twin's! It's only for pranks." Someone blurted out.

"That may be the case, but chances are not taken." McGonagall addressed seriously. "Chances of any sort are not taken." She repeated. "If there are any questions or clarifications, please contact a member of the staff, and they will be kind enough to direct you in the right path."

The hall remained silent.

"On a brighter note, I am proud to introduce a new teacher to our ranks this year." Minerva continued. "As you are well aware of last year's spread of a contagious diseases, Professor Stanwood, unfortunately cannot return this year." There was no response from the gathered, so she continued. "Professor Arik will be teaching Defense against the Dark Art's this year."

Adrian stood up, effortlessly drawing attention away from McGonagall and onto himself. There was something about him that was memorizing and magnetic. All eyes were on him, as he stood there, in his towering figure, silent, yet demanding everyone's full and complete attention.

No words were needed to be spoken. Adrian merely stood in rest position, his calculating eyes coolly examining the school, knowing fully well here and now that he had complete control of Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning, Hogwarts had already fallen into its daily routine. Both students and professors seemed to be cramming down breakfast, as they awaited for the start of class.

"I see you've taken an interest in Kendrick." A voice said next to him. Adrian nodded distractedly at the comment, turning to Cho who was addressing him.

"Sorry? Who?"

"That boy, that lone Slytherin over there, my son, the boy you met at Ollivander's"

"Oh him, Just wondering why he's so separated that's all." He said, watching Snape hand the boy his schedule.

"Oh that, there's nothing to worry about." Cho said. "I don't understand the ill treatment from his peers, but Ken's been coping as best as he could."

"have you spoken to those who have mistreated him?" Adrian asked casually. Cho didn't reply, turning away at that. "The boy's an innocent child. He doesn't deserve being blamed or accused about what he has no control over…"

Cho quickly turned back to face him. "What do you know?"

"Not much, but while I was being checked up by Poppy, she told me that your son is the school's outcast and been ill treated by who knows when, for powers that he has no control over, for a family history that he has no control over, and rumors of him being the next Dark Lord."

Cho opened her mouth to speak but snapped it tight as the next words rolled out.

"Why as his mother, do you not shield and protect him?"

The charms professor stared at him, before regaining composure. "and why do you care, Adrian Arik?" she asked coldly.

"merely curious. Just wondering what parent in their right mind would abandon their child like that and expect the child to turn out right."

"his father would." She snapped back, her temper rising.

"and who, may I ask, might that be?"

However, Cho never got a chance to reply. At that moment, the morning post came. For a moment, she looked as though she was going to reply, but the next moment thought better of it. Seeing that she was not going to reply, Adrian turned his attention to the owls.

An old barn owl flew towards Arik and dropped a letter on his plate before flying off. He frowned, as he picked up the letter. Cho, who was next to him, gave him a curious look. Ignoring her, he ripped open the letter.

Adrian

Mr. Ollivander has owled me with your completed requests. I have already personally dropped by and picked it up. As I have heard of the added security at Hogwarts, I have decided not to send it over with this letter. I will bring it, the next time I come to Hogwarts. 

Remus

PS: How has your first night at Hogwarts been? Enjoying it?

Adrian folded the letter, and pocketed it. He checked his watch before hastily finishing his breakfast. When he was done, he left the Great Hall, and headed for his first teaching class.

* * *

Another chapter done! So how was it! So now, the Slytherin has a name! Kendrick Chang! More about him will come in due time. Remember to **Review**! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: Ken is such a fun character to write. He's quite a combination, a mix of personalities. To think Harry's job would be made so much easier in obtaining another friend, because of Ken's background, and how the Light never, ever seems to learn from their mistakes. Well Slytherin doesn't rally around him, because he's mysterious and powerful. They know nothing about him, except that he's different because of the uncontrollable outbursts of magic and abnormalities which they witness and Ken's been hiding as much as possible. They fear him, but not quite to the point that he's unstoppable. Remember, he's still 13 and his abilities are developing. He only show signs of a threat. I hope that somewhat explained my reasoning, though if not, just tell me, and I can go further. Well Ken's been slapped and shoved here and there and hasn't really belonged. His father would be able to take him away from the life (if he is accepted) that he has now, and in turn be able to find a place in which he belongs and a chance to seek vengeance. In a way it could be a selfish act, using his father as a tool to get what he wants and break away from what he doesn't want. As Ollivander pointed out, the Light will not accept Ken, and Ken will not bend to the Light. If he doesn't find a place with his father, then a third side will be formed. It could be seen as his father as his last card before he becomes his father and turns his back on the world. More about Ken will be revealed in future chapters. Well Ken and Arik will come face to face in this chapter for the first time since they first met at Ollivander's (if that is considered a meeting). Of course it would be based upon Professor-Student, but who said that can't be interesting…and that's a fact, looking at how Remus' and Harry's relationship started. Well Remus is Remus and that's not going to change. That's just the way he is, and suppose to be. I wouldn't take him, any different. I adore him for being just who is it, and not trying to be someone different. The letter just enforces and shows it. Yes, even though his cub has grown up and has fangs, a father is a father and that's a life time duty.

**Mooneasterbunny** glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Chapter 11**

Kendrick Chang frowned. He had been looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing who the new professor was, but only found out by the schedule that Snape gave him, that he did not have the class until the following Monday. Even though it was a double period, it was still the last class of the day and the time between now and then seemed like eternity.

He gave a disappointed grunt, before crumpling his schedule and throwing it carelessly behind him. Finishing his breakfast, he packed his books and headed off towards Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

"Late to class, Chang! 30 points from Slytherin!" Professor Granger-Weasely said, the moment he walked in.

"Sorry Professor" he muttered, making an excuse before he walked to the back of the room and sat down on the last chair, that was separated from both houses.

"Today" Hermione said, once she had regained the class's attention. "We will be learning how to turn a teacup into an animal of your desire." She scanned the room. "Get started, 10 minutes to practice before I come around to grade."

The class stared blankly at her.

A timid hand shot up. "Professor, how exactly do we do that?"

"Well, Rowle" she said to the supposedly smartest Ravenclaw of his year, "If you had read Transfiguration for intermediate learners part 1, you would have found the answer in the first chapter, on the very first page." She sucked in a deep breath. "You should be ashamed for not opening your books over the summer. Books are made for reading and previewing of coming lessons. If you are not familiarized with it, then how can I teach it in a way that you will understand?"

A hatred boiled within Kendrick. Without realizing it, he blurted out. "You are the Professor here." He stated. "We the students are here to learn. If everyone was like you in school, Professor, and thankfully we aren't, then there is no use for school and Professors. Everyone would be able to self study and…"

"30 points from Slytherin" Hermione glared at him. "another 50 for disrupting class!"

Ken kept eye contact with her, until the Professor broke away from it. The class began milling through their books and practicing charms, that is, everyone except Kendrick.

"Mere reading will do you no good. Practice."

Mr. Chang looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him. "I would practice if I could." He said evenly. "if I had a wand…"

"100 points for not being prepared in class!" Hermione said, smiling softly. "Why do you not have your wand?"

"It broke last semester."

"I am well aware of that. You had significant amount of time over the summer to get a new wand."

"Significant amount of time?" Chang raised his voice. "I only was released from the hospital wing last Friday."

"You had the weekend."

Kendrick was furious. He slammed the book shut on the table, took his bag and pushed through the Professor. The last thing he saw was Slytherin's glaring at him, most likely because he had already lost 210 points on the first day of school, within less then a single period of class.

* * *

It wasn't until Thursday evening that Remus had packed and wrapped the last of the necessary items. He had been busy the entire week since he began gathering and duplicating the necessary items and now they sat beautifully among the table before him.

"I will go to Hogwarts tomorrow." He said at last to the empty hall.

"How exactly are you going to get these items in without it being confiscated." The voice of Voldemort's portrait said behind him. "You have no invitation, no reason to be there."

"I have my ways," was the reply. "I am one of the very few who knows Hogwarts inside and out. I will not be caught. Even if I do, there is no reason, nothing against me which will make me Hogwarts' enemy. Besides, I have a reason tomorrow. McGonagall had fire called me this morning, requesting my presence at lunch, regarding an Order meeting." He paused. "Parkinson must have been successful."

* * *

"Remus!" the pair stopped in the middle of the staircase. The old man turned to see Adrian standing at the foot of the staircase, apparently, he had just left the Great Hall. "What a surprise." He said, hurrying up, and only slowing down when he came up alongside McGonagall. "What a surprise." He said again, as it was a surprise. He had not been expecting to see the man so soon.

"Hello cub," Remus said offhandedly, as he pulled the younger man into a brief hug. Though it was brief, he could feel something slip into his sleeve, or more acutely slither into his sleeve. For a brief moment, he shivered at the cold smooth surface of whatever it was.

"Remus" McGonagall said sternly. "They are waiting."

Adrian pulled back with a quizzical look.

"Order meeting" was the man's explanation. "If there is time remaining I will see you."

"Ok then." Adrian smiled, though he was wondering why he wasn't informed earlier. He had no contact with Remus so that was understandable, but why hadn't Snape said anything?

"I won't keep you guys then. I'll be in my office if you're done early."

Remus nodded, before he and McGonagall walked off.

Adrian watched them go until they disappeared before he went off to find Snape as the man owed him an explanation.

* * *

"I hate them" he stated bitterly. "I absolutely despise them!" he complained. "Each and every one of them!"

"Even so, do not jeopardize your education because of mere childish hatred." The other said gently.

"I don't care! I refuse to go back to class!" the young boy said furiously. "Any class!"

"Kendrick" the Professor tried again.

"You don't understand! I want out! I don't want to stay at Hogwarts any longer! These past few years had been hell for me! Do you understand? HELL!" he said bitterly, pulling his knees close to his chest, wrapping them with his hands.

"No, you don't understand. You couldn't have. You're not me. You weren't terrorized by your peers nor were you haunted down by them. People only hate you at most, but they'll run away with fear before they even lay a finger on you."

For a moment, he did not respond, letting his memories consume it. Like flash backs, the more Kendrick complained, the more vivid his childhood came to life.

_It was full moon. He was standing in front of the frozen Whomping Willow as he had triggered a certain branch Looking around, he slipped in. There were noises from within, screams of agonizing terror, yet he continued down the path…._

He closed his eyes, unwilling to see anymore, already knowing his discovery.

_There was a huge crowd around him. A light suddenly flash and he felt himself being lifted up before he was hanging upside down. _

_"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

"ENOUGH!"Snape found himself bellowing.

Kendrick looked up, startled.

"Your life is easy compared to how a Potter can make it. Your life is nothing, compared to a life that Potter has." He was absolutely livid. "You're the last person on this planet who has a right to complain!"

Something struck Kendrick, as he realized what his words might have triggered, though he hadn't realized that in one sentence, Snape had referred to two different Potters.

At that moment, the door swung open. Adrian Arik stalked in.

"Snape! There…" he stopped mid sentence, seeing the Snape wasn't alone. There was an awkward silence as he stared into the face of the Potion Master who looked as though he could have killed someone at the moment. He had not seen such a face since he had discovered the other man's worst memory.

Snape too found himself staring at Adrian. He was startled to find anger and disappointment flashing menacingly at him. Unable to bear it, he tore his gaze away.

"I, I'm sorry Professor" Kendrick said at last. "I should have realized…"

"Just go" Snape said taking in deep breaths. "Go!" He was trying to calm himself.

Ken hastily ran out the door, without acknowledging Arik.

"I will mention it the next time I see him" Snape said at last. "but do not expect anything from a man who can be a zillion times worst then Satan himself."

As the office door bang shut, Snape felt the other man's piercing stare upon him. He shifted uneasily.

"What was that about?" the younger of the two asked at last.

"He's been cutting class since the first day. He absolutely refuses to go." Snape said carefully. "He's living the childhood life that the Prince and the Dark Lord once had, and have broken free of."

Arik's eyes squinted. "that doesn't warrant you to loose control like that."

"no, it doesn't does it?" Snape said bitterly. "You are not the only one with a rough childhood."

Understanding crept into Arik. "So, what is it that you promised him?"

"Nothing. Only that I will speak to your brother about it, the next time I see him. Ken seems to think that he is the only one who can take him out of his miserable life."

"He will be displeased when he hears of it. No child needs to be forcefully sucked into the war at such a young age, even if my brother is interested in him." He looked carefully at Snape.

"I am well aware of his displeasures." The potion master said smartly. He wasn't stupid and being one of the few who truly knew and understood him, was also one of the few that knew the only thing that Harry absolutely despised was another child having to grow up in a life that he and Voldemort. No one deserved a life like that.

A silence passed through.

"So what may I do for you, Adrian."

"Currently there is an Order meeting" he said accusingly. "I saw Remus in the hall with Minerva."

"I was not informed." Snape defended himself. Adrian stared at him. Even without tapping into the man's mind, he could tell that the other was not lying and therefore would not be punished later, when they were outside of Hogwarts.

"They are beginning to suspect. You must be vigilant. Your position as Deputy Headmaster may be stripped before the next raid." The younger seemed to think. "Perhaps a warning tip would help"

"A cleanse of Death Eaters." Snape murmured.

Adrian brightened. "Yes. A cleanse in rank will set a fine example."

* * *

The Order meeting ended 15 minutes after the end of lunch. Remus had left feeling quite successful. Indeed, as he suspected, it had been about the raid led by Parkinson in Surrey. It was the first raid since Malfoy's final retaliation and it severed it purpose by reminding the world just exactly who was still at large, and probably now already reunited with his men. "Merely a warm up" had been seen above Surrey, giving it the reassurance that there was more to come.

Overall he was satisfied with the result. It was his first official order given to the Death Eaters to execute. He was happy to find that Avenger's power and authority was gold among the Death Eaters. The problem he did have was with the inner circle, or the reminder of them, as they knew his true identity made it difficult to convince them of his loyalties. To some extent they all believed that Remus was going to sell them out, and thus the task had been given to worthless, lesser Death Eaters.

Making his way from the headmistresses office to the exit, he turned down the hallway where the statue of the one-eyed witch was, hoping to take a shortcut into Hogsmade where he could then easily apparate away, instead of taking the Muggle transportation. However, he stopped in his tracks as he spotted Hermione and a Slytherin arguing, standing only a few feet away from the statue.

"Cutting class again, Chang?" Hermione was stating sternly, carrying a bunch of books and graded parchments.

"I don't see why you care." Mr. Chang grumbled. "I refuse to go to class, and you can't make me." He stated flatly.

Hermione had to agree, though she refused to admit it. She didn't care at all, but being a Professor she had to make it seem so.

"In fact, I know you don't care. All you care about is how to make my life miserable. I swear, you're only targeting me." He continued. "You've got some parchment that informs you of my every move don't you? My exact whereabouts and actions." He sneered. "and possessing such a _dark artifact_ is illegal. You can get suspended Professor."

Remus was caught by surprise. He watched as Hermione blew up then and there. Yet before she could say anything, a voice interrupted before him.

"How dare you accuse a Professor" Arik said, now standing shoulder to shoulder with Remus. The two turned, surprised to find them there.

"That is some accusation Kendrick. What proof do you have? If Professor Granger-Weasley is using some sort of illegal device, she shall be suspended. However, if not and you are merely out of class causing trouble, you will be in an unfriendly situation."

"Remus, Adrian" Hermione acknowledged. "out of class too?"

"Prep period. You?"

"same"

"So what is it, Chang?" Arik asked.

Kendrick looked between the three Professors. He inwardly growled, knowing that they would stand up for each other, as Professors were always on the same side. Yet, he knew he saw that parchment that had his name on it and he was positive that it was the reason why Hermione had confronted him. Surely he was the only student out of class. Besides, she had the reputation of popping up wherever trouble stirs, and the speed that she comes at only rivaled the deaths caused by Harry per second.

"I believe Professor Granger-Weasely had been using a piece of parchment, a dark artifact that informs her wherever and whenever trouble arouses." He slowly looked into the younger male Professor's eyes. "There is no other reason to explain her timeliness."

Adrian looked at Remus, and knew just exactly the man was thinking as he was thinking the same thing. Hermione was looking at him too, trying to catch his eye as though to communicate a secret.

"Hermione, if I may, see your processions." Remus asked. "Just to prove your innocence, before everyone present. If Kendrick is correct, and you do not provide a sufficient explanation, and depending on the object, I will do more then make sure you are suspended. There can be no justice with the use of Harry's former processions as it is a connection with the Prince. You do not want such disaster to…"

Kendrick looked on curiously at the mention of Harry's belongings.

"No, of course not. Oh please, Professor it is nothing that serious." Hermione said.

"Very well then." Remus took out his wand. "Acio Hermione's belongings." He held up his open hand as he waited for the items to zoom onto it. The books automatically zoomed in. The parchments did not. Remus frowned.

"these are the works of students."

Remus nodded, understanding. He repeated the action, and all but one parchment left Hermione. Hermione was about to explain when Arik who was next to her, took the opportunity to yank it out of her hands. She gave an irritated protest.

"So this is the parchment in question?" he asked, continually flipping it, as his eyes stared fixedly at it. "It's blank" he said out loud. "Most likely harmless. Just spare parchment." He commented. To make his point he passed it to Kendrick who examined it carefully. There was nothing Kendrick could say. For all that he could tell, it was harmless.

"Perhaps this is what you saw." Remus offered, handing the top sheet of graded work. The students name was Kenneth.

Kendrick could argue no more. There was no way he could win now with the evidence as clear as stone. He handed both parchments to Remus.

"Sorry" Kendrick said softly.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Adrian spoke again. "I will escort you back to your common room. I will have a chat with your Head of the House as well as your parents."

No one said anything. Arik took the boy by his arm and led him away. When they were back to the common room, he spoke again.

"Detention Mr. Chang." Arik said. "for the rest of the year." He continued calmly as Kendrick's mouth fell open. "starting at 8 pm, next Monday"

"but that is after curfew."

"I will personally escort you to and from your dorm." Arik said.

"but."

"This is serious. You could have been expelled from what you did. Luckily I got you away before Hermione got at say."

"I rather be expelled then stay at Hogwarts."

"No you wouldn't"

"why not"

"because then it would only prove to Harry that you are merely a coward and cannot face hardships. You are not worthy of his attention."

For a second time, the boy's mouth dropped open.

"Snape told me. You'll have to gain my approval before you get anywhere close to my brother. Prove to me you're worthy of his grace."

"I will. We will become the greatest duel the world has ever witnessed."

* * *

"I will not cover up for you again." Remus said once the other two had left. Hermione remained silent for a while.

"May I, May I have it back?" she asked hesitantly as she took back her books and graded parchment.

Remus seemed to think a bit. "No," he said at last, shredding the parchment before pocketing it. "It is too dangerous to be lying around."

She had to agree with that, but still, there was no denying its usefulness.

"You tore up the last thing that remains of the Mar…"

Remus turned at her, giving her a piercing look. "It is my procession, my creation. I will do with it whatever I like." He paused. "Get this clear. There are no Marauder's. We live together, we die together and we all died that night on Halloween a year and three decades ago. All that remains is our legacy. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

Another chapter completed. I had originally wanted a class period with Arik, but it didn't turn out possible. Well, pretty sure you all guessed what the _dark artifact_ was. Remember to **Review**! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Voakands:** the summary may seem to contradict the story, however in reality it does not. Both Remus and Harry are trying to settle into their new positions. Bear in mind they are different and their views are different. If Remus let say, didn't do what he's asked, and being stuck in the midst of a bunch of Death Eaters he'll be dead before he even knows it. That's not what he's trying to fight for, he's trying to save Harry, and that is his ultimate goal and if he needs to play the friendly role, then he'll do it. Harry as Arik needs to gain a spot at Hogwarts and therefore he is mellow. However, once everything settles down and the most obvious threats are no longer treats, then those two would be at each other's throats again. Both of them know that once Remus settles down he'll try to convert Harry again, as he had tried before when he had nearly completed in gaining his body back and Harry when he seems to be on top of everything again would try to bring back Avenger. Don't be sure it will be Harry's victory. It may seem so, but don't be too sure. As for not understanding the motives behind Harry, it was pretty much explained in The Final Lesson. If still lost, tell me, and I will go deeper.

**Strega**: They will both eventually find out about the father-son relationship. It's a matter of who finds out first, and what that person does about it. I had wanted to add the class, but it seems other points came up instead, more of a build up chapter. Yes, he did mean "greatest duo". Ah, so another person who thought Remus actually destroyed the artifact. That is what Hermione saw, and only Hermione saw it, as it was only she and Remus who were present. hint, hint As for names, Hermione must have not been fast enough in wiping it off, or Ken might have great eyesight to have noticed. But yes, back to the fact of it being "torn up", well now the Light thinks the item is gone, which in a way is better then if Remus walked away with it, as if he did, they would know the map was still out there and it could prove to be a threat in wrong hands. If Remus was later question about it, suspicions would arise if he didn't hand it over, as a safety precaution. It is better to let the enemy think and believe what they like, instead of making things more complicated.

**Mooneasterbunny:** Yes, the map was "torn up," at least that is what Hermione saw. The map can't cause any danger and threat if it ever ends up in the wrong hands. Wrong meaning on the opposite side, so for the Light it would be to the Dark, and the Dark would be to the Light. Ron is the Minister so he is at the Ministry most if not all the time. More of other characters will show as Arik/Harry deals with more of his use-to-be-friends. Not quite sure which two you mean when you said "the two are walking on extremely thin lines", but yes it doesn't really matter who the two is as that seems to apply to everyone.

**zizzy333:** thanks!

**Chapter 12**

The following Monday came in a blink of an eye and with it came the first Defense against the Dark Arts class between 3rd year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Kendrick, excited about his class, hurried down from the Astronomy Tower and into class.

Catching his breath from his jog Ken looked around to find an empty seat, only to notice that no one sat down at any table or chair, which had been arranged in a variation of the formation of Pascal's Triangle, with the teacher desk in the first row and then a distance away two students desk in row two and then the third row with five. The 32 other desks were line up behind those in 4 rows with 8 in each row.

The present students were all sitting with their respective houses within the 32 seats in the back of the classroom. Ken sat down in the last row, in the seat furthest away from the door as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The door which had been opened suddenly slammed, creating a huge bang which effectively quieted the class. Not a second later, a side door swung open and in stepped Professor Arik.

Kendrick observed the man from his distance, his eyes trailing the other's every step. He noted how cold the room had suddenly become, how quiet it remained and most of all, the gigantic "don't mess with me" and "I'm in charge" warning signals that were flashing off of him.

_Why didn't I realize or even see these signs earlier? It's so easy to catch, so why didn't I. _

He thought back to his first meeting with Arik at Ollivander's and then encounter with the man last Friday comparing it with now. Then something clicked and he understood.

_This is his territory, this is his realm. Yes, that is what it is. This is his classroom, of course he'll fill at ease, and if not, then he'll make it as much as possible. This is just the place where he could be who he is, without being criticized for it. _

/Loooook at them, sssssitting there, jussssst waaaiting to be taaaught. If oooonly they kneeeew…if only they knew jussssst who…/

Startled, Kendrick look around, trying to locate the voice of the speaker. It had come from the front, loud and clear as stone, disturbing the silence. Looking around he was started to find that no one else seemed curious, no one else seemed affected, no one else seemed to have heard.

_I swear I heard a voice! I swear I did! I am not imagining things!_

/Sssssuposse they will sssserve a purpossse alive. Ssssstill, if they do not behave, I ssshall eat them for breakfasssst./

Kendrick involuntary gulp at the voice. It sounded dangerous.

/Look there, that youngling, at the end of the row. He actssssss assss though he can ssseeee me, hear me, undersssstand me. Perhapsssss he doesssss, perhapssss he doesn't….who knowssss…Better keep quiet./

Quiet was how it remained. There were no more voices, no more sounds, absolutely nothing. Trying to focus, Kendrick stared back to the front of the room, only noticing now that Arik had just made it to the front of the classroom and was standing before the desks, his eyes scanning the room. This only cause Ken to doubt what he had just heard, for it must have happened in a split second and since no one else seemed to have noticed, it must have been all in his head.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Arik and I will be teaching this class for next few years."

"Years?" one of the students yelled out.

"I have heard many rumors that this position is jinxed, but because I wish to stay, I will make an effort in keeping this position, fighting off anyone else who may be hungry for it as well as the remains of any dark magic that may be preventing anyone from continuingly taking this position."

"and what makes you think you'll be the first to succeed?" another student asked.

Arik smiled secretively. "That is for me to know. All I will say is that I've jumped through many hoops to get here." He paused. "Now that I am here, I believe it is my responsibility for each and every single one of you to succeed and excel in Defense against the Dark Arts, in hopes that in the event you face a Death Eater, a magical creature or the Prince himself, as unlikely of a chance as that may be, you will be able to defend yourself and save your petty, worthless, minuscule lives."

"We're not worthless nor are we…" a Gryffindor was cut off by the Professor.

"You are nothing more then worthless, insecure ants, pawns to be directed sacrificed and killed. You are a nobody in the eyes of the Prince and therefore for the purpose of this class, you will be treated as such." Adrian sucked in a deep breath. "In the entire world there are only a selected few whom have had the honor to council the Prince, and among that, only one does the Prince remotely consider worthy of his utmost attention."

The class remained silent, not knowing how to respond. No one seemed bold enough to ask the Professor just exactly who that person may be.

"Stand!" Arik suddenly barked, causing the class to freeze. There was no response. "Now!" The gaze in which came out of Arik looked deadly, causing the class to flinch. For a moment they thought the man's eyes had changed from sapphire to moments of green and then pitch black, and then back to sapphire. One by one, the class rose, until they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"That's better." Arik said. "Now I want you all to back to up to the wall. Take your things." A pause "When I call row, I will direct you to an assign seat."

The class looked at each other, unsure.

"Abbot, Morgan"

A Gryffindor with sandy brown hair stood forward.

"Last row, 2nd seat to the left." Arik said, nodding towards it. The boy made his way over there and sat down.

"Blume, Tiffany" he called out.

An African Slytherin stood forward.

"The seat to the right of Abbot"

"but!" Blume protested. She pointed at the different house badges as though Adrian had not noticed.

"Is there a problem?" Arik asked, ignoring her gestures.

"Uh, no" she squeaked when the Professor's penetrating stare fell upon her.

"Good, now sit down." He continued down the list going through the A's and B's and the beginning of the C's, until finally, "Chang, Kendrick" was called.

Ken stood forward like the rest. He felt the man's gaze fall upon him, but he held it, refusing to show any signs of weakness before the man, the way others had by moving uneasily beneath his gaze.

"First row, center seat." Arik said at last. Ken nodded and walked towards the first row that only had one seat. "No," Arik said. "First 8th seats row, center seat" he said. Ken frowned slightly as he did as he was told.

Arik continued down the list, until finally he was at the last name.

"Weasley, Brian" he tried to keep himself from sneering at the name. There were absolutely too many Weasleys!

The redheaded, freckled face Weasley stepped forward, though a bit hesitant. He had never met Arik, but by what his parents told him, there was already a mutual, intolerable hate between them that seemed to have sprouted from nowhere, but spread like bacteria. Even the Weasley-Snape feud didn't seem as bad.

"Minister's son?" he asked coldly for what seem like the thousandth time, as he had already asked that to all the other Weasley's that he had taught. So far, he had been wrong.

"Yes" Brian puffed up his chest, as though he was trying to impress someone, causing the Gryffindor house badge to peel off slightly. Briefly Arik wondered how many generations this set of robes were, second hand, third hand? He couldn't put that pass a Weasely.

"last seat next to the door." He instructed. Brian groan. Out of all the remaining seats, he hated that one. There was a Slytherin to his left, who just so happened to be his school nemesis, a Lestrange, a female Lestrange who just so happened to be as crazy and insane as her grandmother.

"Now that the class is settled, I will go over some ground rules, as well as the purposes and introduction."

When no one spoke, he continued.

"Rule number 1" he said. "In this class, my office or within my presence you will not be within Hogwarts, so do not treat it as such."

There was a confused expression plastered upon the general faces of the class.

"Rule number 2" he continued, not letting anyone interrupt. "When I tell you to do something, you will do it. No questions ask. Of course, on my part I would not lead you down a dark path." He took a deep breath. "Anyone who disobeys will find themselves in a grave situation." He scanned the room. "any questions?"

A hand from the center of the room popped up.

"Why?"

Arik frowned.

"why must me obey these rules. It makes no sense. This is suppose to be a learning environment, not an autocracy. I'm sure…"

"This is my teaching style. I am not the headmistress, nor am I any other Professor. You will find my style very different and perhaps not agreeable. Either accept it, or don't. If you do not like it, Miss Longbottom, you may leave now. Remember, I know how to defend myself, it's you who doesn't."

Miss Longbottom remain silent.

"As for being an autocracy, this is exactly what it is. In order to stimulate the most realistic situation that would provide the greatest result, I will teach it the way it is in the real world. Harry…"

He didn't get to finish when obvious fear streaked through the class, as though the man himself was present. Some were shivering uncontrollably as though they were in the midst of a terrible cold. Others had ducked under the table as though it would provide shelter. Even more had turned white as sheets as though death had arrived.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Arik bellowed. "To fear the name is to fear the thing itself!" he said angrily. "How do you expect to battle against the Prince if you're already cowering at the name. I'll bet my life that ninety percent of you will all die of fright the first moment you see him!" he took in another deep breath. "Now settle down!"

Seeing the angry man, silence the class immediately. They could feel an enormous power crushing upon them, though they had no idea where the power came from, as it was common knowledge that Arik was a Muggle.

"Chang!" Arik said suddenly. "Lestrange, take Proctor to the Hospital Wing."

The class as a whole turned to Jennifer Proctor, a Gryffindor who had fainted. Ken slowly stood up, feeling the Professor's gaze on him. With the help of Lestrange, the two carried Proctor out of the classroom.

A silence followed before Arik picked up again.

"Harry," he said, "is a ruthless tyrant who runs the world with his autocratic views. The only way to defeat him is to find his weakness." He continued. "and the best way to do that is learn through his views. Thus, I will be stimulating an actual setting where I will be the monarch and you the Death Eaters. Only when you're able to see the world through his views, only when you have experienced what he has, do what he does, can you anticipate his next move, know his every move. Only then, do you have a chance in coming out victorious."

Arik waived his hands in front of him. "This is no game. There will be rewards and punishments." He waived at the empty seats before him. "These are the privileged seats. The further up you are, the higher rank you will be. I will not be using house points. Instead, there will be DADA points. You will all be given 200 to begin with. Those who do well in this class, will gain DADA points. The more you have, the closer you will be, and the more likely you'll be able to stand a chance against Harry. However, the more DADA points you lose the worst condition you will be. When you reach zero, then game over, out of this class. You will not be worthy to continue, and Avada Kedavra, you're dead before you even know what hits you. There are no second chances."

The class looked at each other. Arik looked at the classroom door as Chang and Lestrange entered.

"Is that clear?" he asked at last.

"Yes" the class replied in unison.

"Now today, we will begin with a written test on what you know. Tomorrow we will have practical test. With these two tests I will then be able to get a grasp of what I shall focus on and where I shall begin."

Having said that, Arik took a pile of papers from his desk and passed it out.

"You have the rest of the period to complete the theoretical portion of the test." He looked at a watch. "Good luck."

* * *

A glimpse of the type of class that Arik is going to run. The method should sound familiar. Remember to **Review**! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes: **There will be **NO SLASH** and not too much romance. This is just as the summary had said, a story about an initial DARK Harry and initial LIGHT Remus…There will be wavering, both sides.

**Strega**: Well Arik is suppose to be very different from the average normal teacher. As a person, he already thinks, sees and acts differently to situations then any other person would, which could be very frightening indeed. As for him giving too much hints that he and Harry are the same person, perhaps he's unaware of it. He's changed too much to realize what's normal and what's not. If nobody tells him soon, or he doesn't realize it himself, then he'll end up giving himself away as he'll not see students, but a bunch of Death Eaters in training who require no mercy. That is his teaching goal in the first place. As for leading or hinting to Ken into drawing a certain conclusion, he could have done that alone, one on one. The rest of the world needs not know what's really occurring, as its possible to have other brilliant students or eavesdroppers around. Besides, Ken already gotten into a situation where he has detention with Arik for the rest of the year. There's plenty of outside time, if that is what he wants. It's more Harry being Harry, and not Harry being Arik. It would have been less suspicious from the very beginning if Harry had just chosen a softer character then Arik to portray himself as. Then again if he could portray the perfect Light character, the perfect Boy-Who-Lived, then Harry wouldn't have been consumed with that much Evil and that much Darkness, for then he would still be tainted and influenced highly by the Light side. Someone needs to ring that siren for him, or something drastic must happen before Arik realizes this himself. It would have been very different if Snape was there. He might be "taking notes and laughing with glee" but then he'll be able to realize Arik's mistake, his all too closely tied characteristics as Harry and then perhaps Arik would have soften a bit and the class, well, the class wouldn't be Harry's. Well this Master/Servant relationship is really all that Harry's grown use to. He can't quite see any flaws as it works with Death Eaters while they're in his territory (his home), but this is Hogwarts, and these are students, in the end he's still on foreign land trying to gain new territory, he'll have to realize that soon and maybe start a different approach.

**Mooneasterbunny:** well it would take the very observant, very clever, brilliant people to connect two and two together. Arik already stated clearly that he's using the method that Harry uses, on the lines that if you know the enemy better, it'll be easier to defeat the other then. Of course, that's' just his cover up for his teaching method, as we all know that Harry, like Voldemort thinks that its easier to build an army when its being enforced while the learner is still a child. Besides, once they get tainted by this evilness in their studies, then it'll be easier for more of them to become Death Eaters later on. Still no one knows that. Only a genius, (perhaps Hermione) would figure something like this out.

**Chrisproffitt:** thanks!

**supernova8610: **thanks! As for what would happen when Ken finds out who his father is, and his reaction, we'll have to wait until that time comes! Read on!

**Chapter 13**

Long before the clock struck 8, Ken had been pacing within the Slytherin common room, waiting impatiently and anxiously for the clock to strike the desired time. The first day of Defense, had been anything then expected. The double period kept rewinding and playing through his head. The more he thought about it, the more unusual the class seemed. Questions flowed freely and the more he tired to answer them, the more the questions grew, and the odder the situation became.

The clock stroke 8, and at that precise moment, the portrait door swung open to reveal Arik.

"Professor" Ken greeted

Arik acknowledged him with a nod. Without saying a word, he swept out of the portrait. Ken looked around to see the curious stares. Ignoring it he quickly followed the Professor. The last thing he saw before the portrait snapped shut was Lestrange leaping up from the sofa, and dashing to a side door, probably to inform Snape.

The two strolled quickly and quietly through the hallways until they the Defense against the Dark Arts office came into view.

/He brings a visitor tonight/.

Ken froze as he heard the very same voice that he had heard this morning. Standing in the doorway, he listened intently.

/The same boy who acts as though he can understand me/. The hissing continued.

"Are you alright Mr. Chang," Arik asked, seeing how dazed and fixedly the other was staring at his cabinet, more precisely the bottom drawer where he knew Karo was hiding.

"I, I'm fine." Ken said moving into the room. He didn't say anything as Arik didn't seem to have heard anything, or noticed anything odd.

_It must all be in my head. It must all be in my head! There's no one hear but me and the Professor, therefore I couldn't have heard any voices…._

Arik stared quietly at Ken, making him uncomfortable, for he felt as though the gaze was staring right into him.

"Take a seat." Adrian gestured to the chair in front of a table. Ken sat down and the other sat on the other end of it. The man pulled out a stack of papers from his drawer under the desk, and began grading the papers.

Kendrick took this time to look around the room. His gaze was once again brought back to the other piece of furniture in the room, aside from the table and two chairs, which was a single cabinet on the far end of the wall. It had a total of 3 drawers. Nothing seemed unusual about this, except that the cabinet itself seemed to suck in his attention, attracted to it as though it were a magnet.

Shaking it off, he continued his gaze around the room. He was quite fascinated by the numerous objects that were being displayed by having them mounted on the walls. Some he could instantly feel its dark magic radiant off it. Others he could recognized as weapons that had been used on both sides during the war. Most of it, were things he had never seen or thought could have ever existed. Briefly, he wondered how the man could have gotten all these artifacts and presumably dark objects in with out them being confiscated.

When he had taken in the appearance of all at least once, he moved on to the four portraits that were occupied one on each wall, all of them perpendicular to each other. The one that had been hung above the door was none other then Albus Dumbledore. This one seemed younger then the one hung in the headmistress's office. Both of them seemed frozen in time, as there was neither a blink nor a movement that came from it. At last he looked away from him as the penetrating cold, blue, twinkle-less eyes stared loathingly at him.

Going clockwise, the next one was a man whom he did not know. His hair was brown and tinged with gray. His eyes looked far older then his youthful face as though he had seen and experienced far more then his body could show.

The one directly behind the desk was none other then Lord Voldemort. He recognized this one immediately as he had read many books and seen many pictures of him. He didn't dwell long as this one seemed to be evaluating him as though he was suppose to give a sign or approval or disapproval in the end.

The last one was someone he did not know, though he felt as though he should. He was drawn to this one as his eyes swept through the painting. It was scary very scary for he felt as though he was looking in a mirror that reflected his future appearance. There were of course differences. In fact, there were many. The most noticeable ones came from the distorted face that seemed to be covered with scars, one that was shaped as a lightening bolt on his forehead, aside from the five finely shaped lines that blinded the left eye and tore across his facial features. Yet, even with these differences, the curve of his shoulders, the finely assembled nose, the structure of the face was exactly like Kendrick's. Even the emerald green eyes from the portrait minus the fact that it was lifeless and cold, were the same pair that had been granted to the boy, and probably were the same when the portrait was younger, happier, innocent and full of life.

"Like the many people before you it is this single portrait of Harry Potter that has grabbed your attention, and not the many dark artifacts that have tainted this room." Arik said softly.

"Harry Potter?" the name fell out of Ken's mouth. For a moment it did not seem to register. When it did, he began to stutter. "but what happened to…to…to the beard, and…and…and the shaggy hair, the things that…that… Azkaban should have created."

Adrian let out a cold laugh. "My, my, have I thought wrong of you." He said in between the laughter. "You think he won't cut off his beard, straighten out his hair, make himself youthful and presentable? Do you really think a single appearance would last forever?"

"No" Kendrick corrected himself. He had been surprised, that was all. The newspapers, the press, the media all had pictures of Harry, a few months before his escape, plastered about. It was only natural for him to think that Harry was suppose to look like what the others said he did, otherwise how were they suppose to capture him?

"You wouldn't have recognized him if he was standing right before you." Arik continued. "and neither would the rest of the world. The press has your minds thinking all wrong. You do not go for beards and shaggy hair, dirt and blood that was left of the right shoe. No, no no…" he shakes his head. "You go for something more lasting, something like the scars on his face, or the lightening bolt. Even so, glamour charms can be easily used to cover it up." He paused. "Although people cannot see it, people can feel it." By now Arik's face was mere inches away from the boy's. "Glamour charms are meant to conceal, not remove."

Kendrick shifted uneasily. Finally he spoke again. "Who are you?"

Arik's eyes dimmed. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" he asked loudly. "You're not a mere 'Muggle' are you?"

Adrian pulled back and coldly studied the boy, as though waiting for him to continue.

"In class," he began. "my suspicions already began to arouse."

"Suspicions?"

"You claim to be Harry's brother." He said boldly, knowing he was treading on thin ice. "Alright, I can accept that." He paused. "How is it possible that your style of teaching is so parallel to that of the Prince's. You weren't there in the meetings were you? You couldn't have been. I have done my research and mother tells me, you only recently stepped into this world."

"Brilliant boy." Arik commented. "How much does your mother know? How much can she know? Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Ken ignored it. "I could feel power crush upon us during class, in your general direction." He hesitated. "and even if you really are a muggle, you're here under orders aren't you." He gestured at the painting. "from him"

Arik's eyes were glowing dangerously.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have obtained so much information from his inner workings, nor would you have gained procession of so much dark materials, which I'm sure have been allowed to remain because of your claim to teach about it. The whole "learn about your enemy cover."

/Brilliant kid. Indeed he has potential./

"Besides, I bet you were ordered to rescue my neck from Professor Granger-Weasely! You were ordered to give me detention!"

Arik folded his hands as he let the other rant on, a smile tugging on his face.

"I must give you credit for your inventive imagination, but you're not even close. I won't deny the fact that I've been in contact with my younger brother, but that is as far as it will go."

"As for everything else, I am on my own. Do not pull him into it. It is I who has a great interest in you. It is for my reasons that I have decided to befriend you. It is I who runs this world with my beliefs."

"and why would you be interested in me?"

"I have my reasons," was all Arik would say. "Of course you can refuse my friendship." He continued. "but I believe being on the wrong side of me is a very bad idea."

"I'm not stupid." Ken said. "You're my only door to the Prince. I prefer to leave it open."

"Indeed." Arik murmured. "and why are you interested in my brother?"

"I have my reasons." Ken replied. "It may be more obvious then yours, but its still there."

An awkward silence passed.

"Very well, if you will not share, we shall proceed with detention." He began to grade papers again. "There is nothing more for us to say to each other."

Ken sat there, not knowing what to do.

"There is nothing I need you to do." Arik said, seeing that the boy was just sitting there. "You may spend the time catching up on your classes."

"What?" Ken asked.

"Catch up on classes, Mr. Chang." Arik held his pen. "I believe you haven't been to any as of late."

"No, I suppose I haven't." Ken said. "I refuse to go back." He continued on his explanation. "They know I have no wand, yet they make me perform spells. How is that possible."

"having a private tutor would help." Arik said, wondering if the other would catch the hint.

"even still, I'll need a wand."

"not unless you find the right Professor."

"wandless magic?" Ken asked, very excited. "Can you do it? Do you know it? Will you teach it?"

"What makes you think I can?" Arik asked coldly. "I haven't had a chance to master a wand yet, what makes you think I can go beyond. I'm merely stating that if you find the right person, perhaps you can learn."

"The right person." Ken mumbled underneath his breath. He looked into his Professor's eyes. "Like who?"

Adrian stared back. "Presumably, only those who portraits hang within this wall, although I would cross out Dumbledore, quite a manipulative man. Then again, he as well as Voldemort are dead, no use in calling them back from it." He seemed to think. "Harry would do no good. He's a loner, and above everyone else. You must be very special if you could fight your way into that cold heart. Even I as his family have gotten no more then a nod from him." He seemed thoughtful as he turned his eyes on the portrait of Remus Lupin. Ken's eyes followed him. "It would be just as difficult to get it out of father. He's a fierce supporter of the Light, and though he may know dark magic, he avoids it."

"Then why did you mention it." Ken asked, "if you're not going to teach it."

"I do not know it."

"Why do I not buy it?"

Arik glared at him. "I will not have this discussion with you any further." Once again, he returned his attention to grading papers. He stopped again when he saw the other only sitting there, as though deep in thought.

"Either catch up on your missed classes, or I shall send you to Hermione to let her deal with you. I'm sure she'll gladly use the opportunity to make up the embracement you caused her. Imagine, accusing the Minster's wife for being in possession of a dark artifact! What a story. Oh, what a story!"

"I'll catch up on my classes." Ken said immediately.

"Good."

"but, I wasn't in class, I don't even know where to start. Even if I was, I need a wand to practice."

"You do not need a wand." The older man murmured. He stood up and walked to one of the walls. "What you need is time. If I gave you all the time you need, would you promise me that you will excel in all of your courses. Would you promise me to only use it for classes?"

Ken looked at him. "I...uh….yes." he said, unsure.

"A firm yes, or no."

"Yes."

Arik took something off one of the shelves and tossed it to the boy. Ken caught it and stared down at the time turner.

"It's unregistered and yours to keep. Any other then the use for classes, I will find out."

"why are you so nice?'

"I'm interested in you, just as you're interested in my brother." He was looking directly at the younger boy, sapphire eyes meeting emerald. "Let's say we can all benefit from boosting your magical abilities." He continued to stare at the boy whose uncanny resemblance of his younger self had sparked and was beginning to reshape his plans.

* * *

Well, that's the first detention, and also the first real talk between the two. Hope it was enjoyable. Remember to **Review**! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Note** **to Reviewers: **I love having critics. Therefore, I appreciate reviews and take time to read and respond to each and every single one. However, put up some new guidelines, I am regretful to say that I cannot reply to the reviews within the fic itself. The net has come up with another review method, therefore for all those who have an account, please log in, so that I could use that reply system, and the reply will be sent directly to your email. For those of you who don't and want a reply, I suggest getting one, or if you really can't then please leave some contact info, an email would be appreciated. Thanks!

**Chapter 14**

As usual, owl post came during breakfast. This time, though, a certain Slytherin received his first owl delivery since the first time he had stepped through Hogwarts. Unbelievable as it was, Ken had not received anything, not even the prophet, as his only relative was at Hogwarts and there was no body else in the world who would mind him.

The package came from an ordinary school owl, in a thin brown box that had when dropped, splattered his pumpkin juice all over him. Ken didn't care as he was too excited to mind. Ripping off the attached letter, his face brightened tremendously.

_Kendrick,_

_I don't show favoritism so you need not make a fuss out of it. This is your wand which I happened to pick up along with my own at Ollivander's. I have already paid for it, and ask not to be repaid for it. You have great potential, and it would be a waste to waste it. Therefore, all I ask in return is to excel in your studies and whatever outside spells you may come across. That is all I ask. _

_Enjoy your day, _

_Professor A. Arik_

_PS: Detention has been canceled as I realized Quidditch sign ups are tonight. Go try out. Sports can greatly relief stress._

Ken quickly snatched the box out of his drink and ripped it open. Admiring its beauty he ran his fingers across it, feeling a pulse beat up from the wand and into his fingers, as though it had a life of its own. Picking it up, he suddenly felt warmth enter his body, wrapped around enormous power that seemed to overwhelm him. Then it was over. Whatever it was that had been emitted form the wand died down, and somehow he knew he had won it over, and the wand was submitting to him.

Looking about the hall, he focused his attention on the man who had given the gift to him, only now realizing that the Professor had been staring at him all along.

"Thank you" he mouthed.

Arik made no indication that he had noticed. Instead he rose from breakfast and left the Great Hall. Kendrick's eyes followed the man out.

"Is that a wand?"

Ken spun around to find his mother standing behind him.

"Yes. Apparently Mr. Ollivander had finished with it."

Cho nodded. "How much?"

"How much?" Ken repeated.

"the cost."

"Oh that!" he exclaimed. "Nothing. Professor Arik had paid for it," he said simply.

"Adrian?"

"Yes." Ken said. "why? Is there something wrong about it?"

Cho choose not to reply. Instead she said. "You've been spending a lot of time with him."

"So?" Ken retorted. "He's the only one who doesn't treat me as dung around here. He sits and listens to me. Even helps me with school work."

"That's very nice of him. However don't you think there's more to this then what he's letting on?"

"Meaning?" Ken persisted. "If you're still on about him being related to the Prince then, I won't hear it. He's been quite clear. Yes, he does keep in contact with the Prince, and yes, he's been incorporating the Prince's methods into teaching. There's nothing wrong with that. He's just teaching us reality and believe it, this is reality."

Cho made an attempt to grab him by his shoulders. However, Ken spun away, so that she only grabbed air.

"You know what. I don't care. I don't see anything wrong with him, and that's that. I'm going to class." He stormed away, leaving his mother to think.

_Why Kendrick. Why do you insist on defending him? He's a carbon copy of your father, and you know how evil and diabolical they are. Why can't you see that? Why is it so hard for you to point out what's good and evil?

* * *

_

"Here again?" Poppy asked, squinting her eyes at the newcomer, whom if she had the choice would have thrown him into hell without hesitation, that is, if she had the power to, and if she wasn't a healer.

"Healing is a fascinating subject." Adrian replied smoothly. "It's wonderful, don't you think, to have the power to control life, to give life…"

"and steal it away, merely at a swish of the wand." Poppy said through gritted teeth.

Aside from the three students scattered about the Hospital Wing, one Gryffindor, one Slytherin and one Ravenclaw, the two adults were quite alone. Poppy was currently tending to the Ravenclaw.

"Now come Poppy, be reasonable. You can't place life and death together." He smiled. "You know as well as I, they are two very different matters. Killing is simple, fast and easy. It doesn't take a genius to achieve one's goal." He continued, with the same sinister smile playing on the edge of his lips. "On the other hand, healing is altogether a very different matter. Preserving life takes time, energy and going the extra mile to reach out to the patients. I can tell you all about death and slaughter, considering my background I can say I'm an expert at it, whereas you, Poppy, would be an expert in doing the exact opposite, knowing better then anyone else just how difficult such a job is." He gestured at both of them. "We're like a balance."

"that you seek to destroy. You seek the ability to raise life where there was none." Poppy retorted. "to become the controller of life and death itself. God himself."

At this, Arik gave a whole hearted laugh. "No, no, of course not. I dare not imagine…"

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't explain your teaching methods Professor Arik."

The two adults turned to see McGonagall standing by the door.

"I have received many complaints from students from all four houses. Sirius has told me he has sat through two of them. Since the beginning of the school year, there has already been a total of 10 drop outs from Defense, 3 from Gryffindor 7th year, 2 form 5th year Ravenclaw, 4 from 1st year Hufflepuff, and 1 from Slytherin 3rd year. This has led to the conclusion that there's defiantly something wrong with your teaching methods."

"That perhaps it's too Harry-like? That perhaps I adapted his Death Eater in training style?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You have to admit, there has been improvement, a sudden strong boost upwards…."

Arik didn't finish as he was cut off.

"Not deniable, but yes, that is what you are being accused of." McGonagall gazed sternly at him. "If drastic action nor changes occur, I will file charges against you."

"Charges?" Arik repeated, as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You know perfectly well what the headmistress means." Poppy cut in.

McGongall held her gaze. Arik felt her pushing into his mind. For a fleeting moment he was tempted to either throw her out from his mind or letting her see exactly what she wanted to see. He did neither as in the end that would giving himself away, and he wasn't ready to lose any time soon. Instead, he kept a black blanket on what he needed to hide, and guided her into what he knew she already knew.

Finding nothing, the headmistress turned on her heals and left, leaving those in the room to think about what she had just said.

* * *

October had gone, and November was half done. Thanksgiving was fast approaching and everyone was getting ready for the festive. Everyone that is, except for the only ghost at Hogwarts, who had sent himself on an unsuccessful task.

Sirius Black was one unhappy ghost, the only ghost left within Hogwarts as the Bloody Baron had exterminated the rest, and he had been fortunate to brandish the Baron off the face of the world, more then a decade ago. Though dead, since the time Hogwarts resumed a new term, he had been busily spying on the new Professor. Spying indeed, but not for anyone but his owns benefit. There was no reason to raise the alarm yet as he had nothing to support his suspicions which was only based on his gut instincts. His gut instincts had told him one thing, but his findings were clearly telling another. The facts were there, clear as stone, he had not found a single thing that had been unsatisfactory or raised any suspicions to confirm his instincts.

He had been aimlessly wandering through the 2nd floor corridors, nearing 10 at night, with no purpose on mind. The corridors were empty and quiet as expected with curfew at play. There weren't even any Professors out to enforce the rule.

All of a sudden, he heard feet shuffling below him. Curious as he was, Sirius stuck his head through the ground to observe.

It was Remus, dressed in his shabby robes, wand lit. He had a unreadable expression on his face, as he headed straight for the Potion Master's sleeping quarters which was located a few doors after the Slytherin common room.

"Half-blood" Lupin whispered to the portrait of a wizard brewing something within its caldrons. It swung open and to Sirius' surprise, Snape was standing on the older end, as though he had been waiting. Snape immediately let Lupin enter, before looking around the corridors once and then shutting the door.

The unusual visit at the time of day between such unlikely characters, caught Sirius' attention. Floating next to the portrait, he hoped that he would get a chance to take an unnoticed peek inside. Before he could get settled, a second pair of footsteps echoed through the corridors, followed closely by another one. Without thinking, Black zoomed into a nearby armor, just in time as two figures approached.

"I do not have time for nightly detentions." Arik was saying, his wand lit. "Therefore I am limiting them to once a week." He stopped when the reached the portrait to the Slytherin common rooms.

"I understand." Ken said. Then turning to the portrait, he whispered "hail to the Prince" before stepping inside.

Adrian watched him go, standing in the midst of darkness, before turning to return back to his office. Flicking off his wand, he hurried away.

Sirius watched not knowing what to do. Was he to stay and find out what was happening between Snape and Lupin? Was he to go report to McGonagall at once about this mysterious behavior between the four he just witnessed? Or was he to follow Arik and see what the man was really up to at this time of the hour? At last he decided on the last option as Snape and Lupin didn't really interest him, and he could always report to McGonagall at a different time.

Reaching the defense office, he found the door open, but with no one in it. It was odd. He had followed the man at a distance and had seen him enter. Now, when he was floating inside the office, he found it empty.

Sirius cursed at his luck as he floated back down to see if Snape and Lupin were still there. This time, he was in luck as he found the room pitched black so that he was free to be there unseen. He wondered briefly why it was so.

"Please Severus," Lupin was saying. "If you can't help me, I don't know who else can."

"My answer is no." Snape replied sounding irritated.

There was an awful long silence.

"I will speak with Minerva."

"You will do no such thing!" Snape said. There was some movement and Sirius was sure the Potion Master had the other pinned to the wall. Sirius then heard some mumbling but he could not make out exactly what it was. A thump followed before silence elapsed.

* * *

With the help of a hidden portkey from his office that could only be activated by a Parsalmouth he arrived in his home after dropping Kendrick back in the Slytherin common room. Standing in the center of the Throne room, he called upon his inner circle, which was also the remaining generation of Death Eaters from Voldemort's time.

He had been upset with his Death Eaters for some time for the lack of active duty they served when he was not present. Daily deaths, chaos and destruction should have been bombarding the world which would in turn create a distraction from his position at Hogwarts. That was not what happened. Well, it did for two consecutive weeks, with Avenger leading his troops, after having made the promise that he'll keep them in order and that Harry would be able to trust him. Obvious it was working he could not trust Remus to lead attacks.

Two minutes later, Harry was brought out of his thoughts when his faithful followers appeared. When Snape and Lupin, the last to arrive had paid their respects, Harry stared at them. He needn't speak as he knew the others knew perfectly well why this meeting was held.

At last Remus, who everyone seemed to be staring at spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry." He said quite plainly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I thought I could, but I realized I can't do it. I don't have the heart to."

"Excuse me?"

"I think I'm going insane from ordering and participating in these killings. It's been eating at me, plaguing me with its own horrors." He seemed to look pleadingly at the younger man. "I tried, I really tried, but I just can't do it. The guilt, my conscious, its been tearing me apart. I can't bear to face any more of the victims family, anymore of the Order, anymore of anybody on that side." He was now staring at the ground. "I don't understand how you can do it. I don't understand how any one of you can do it. I just can't. Please understand." He was on the floor now, on his knees, as though confessing. "This time I had tried, I had promised, but it looks like I'm more human then ever before. The more I kill, the more I feel I'm dying."

Harry merely stood over him, unemotional. All wands, except Harry's was pointing at the pleading man, who didn't seem to care.

"Please Harry, for the last time, heed my wishes. Please, don't continue what you're doing. Please don't go down a path that I know now, I cannot follow. Harry! Please!"

* * *

Another chapter completed. So a couple of things occurred, which will help move the story. Now, more then just certain people have their suspicions about Arik. What would Sirius do with his new gained information? What exactly is it with Remus and his behavior, the sudden change in it or is that how he's always been? What would Harry do now with the man? Keep him still? Dispose of him? What now? Remember to sign in and **review** or leave a email address! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 15**

"Harry, you must listen to me!" Remus was shaking uncontrollably now. It was clear that his actions had indeed plagued him to the extent where it was eating his soul. "You're going down a path in which I cannot follow."

Harry had a calculating look. He was silently pondering what to do. There wasn't any point in trying to forcefully manipulate his guardian as that had already failed. There wasn't any point in killing him as he knew that if the man were to return to the other side and confess, he would end up dead. Plus there was a matter of pride and dignity he needed to save, which wouldn't have been that big of a deal if the two had been along. There were others here, there were Death Eaters here, and they were expecting some sort of punishment, sever punishment. He couldn't just let Remus walk out unscathed as those present would never forgive him or even maybe take advantage of the fact that he was soft and try to get away with their own actions, knowing the Prince would not kill him for he needed the man alive on his side. So what to do?

"I am on a path in which you cannot follow?" Harry repeated quietly. Immediately Lupin stopped confessing. The Prince was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure now?"

Remus nodded, still staring at the floor.

"If you are not with me, then you are against me. If you aren't my friend, then you're my _enemy_." There was such emphasizes on the last word that it created a ring of shudders throughout the entire group present, as though it was stated to remind each and every single one of them the dangers of being his enemy.

Lupin paled considerably at the word. He flinched when he tried to look into Harry's eyes, as though he was searching for something that confirmed what his ears had told him.

_Enemy_, never had such a strong, tortuous verbal word been said to him by Harry. It stung deep and suddenly he understood the rift that was now between them. Even _family _and _father_ had been tolerable, though it always came with a sense of mockery and ill humor.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, pain erupted from his body. All Remus felt was his body tearing apart, being sliced open. It was worst then cruico, worst then the Avada Kedrava, worst then his monthly transformations. His version blurred as he felt invisible swords slashing at his face, his chest, his back, his limbs. He could feel his insides leak out. Unable to hold back, his screams echoed throughout the Mansion.

"Sectumsempra" Harry continued delicately, his eyes closed, obviously not willing to see the pain that he was causing. "The fourth unforgivable curse." It was said quite professionally, as though he was teaching a class. His eyes flashed open and stared at the man who was now lying on his stomach, his body full of wounds, drowning in his own blood. "The final effect of the Killing curse, mixed with Cruciatus and Imperious Curse. I dare say, it's very convenient, when causing pain, while trying to extract information or used as a force to posses, and if in the end neither works, the victim drowns in his own blood."

At the moment, it was chilling to be a Death Eater. Usually quite aroused by death and torture, they couldn't help but stare wide eyed as the scene unfolded. It was more then just the curse that was unnerving, nor was it the fact it had been done wandless, but the fact that the Prince had used it on his werewolf friend and companion, who caused it even more disturbing. It was common knowledge that the Master favored Avenger, letting him get away with almost anything, and that had caused unease and jealously among the ranks. The hate grew deeper within those who knew the man behind the mask. Now all this hate came shattering down and close to being replaced by sympathy and pity and a tinge of admiration for the victim as if Remus had suffered like for every single thing he stood up against the Prince, they wondered how he ever survived to this day, with his will still intact so that he rebounded and kept challenging the Prince.

"Mi…milord?" Bellatrix asked cautiously, not wanting to interrupt, seeing the blackened unfocused eyes, filled with intense hate, fury, grief and betrayal. Slowly the eyes turned upon her, and she swallowed quite loudly. Secretly, she set up a strong defense, just he turned the unwanted attention on her.

"Yes?" Harry asked, turning towards her, as the screams from his guardian had died down and if it wasn't for the twitching pinky, they were sure he had died from the lost of blood that continued to flow boundlessly.

"Milord" she began again. "What are you going to…" she didn't need to finish as her eyes kept darting to and fro from him and the injured.

The Prince stared into her maliciously, knowing he had caused his dire result, if even this had touched Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman who was an expert and enjoyed this branch of magic. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down, so that when he reopened, they were green again. After staring at her for a while, he turned back to his guardian.

No, he had not want this to occur, and he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to do it. No one aside from himself truly understood how difficult it was for him to witness and execute his own dandy work. After all, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen, just that he was forced to. Force to, that's it, Remus had left him no choice. Besides, if he hadn't any feelings of warmth and concern for this respected man, if he had been ok with the man dead and in pain long ago, then there would have been no point in creating an Avenger. It was, after all, an excuse to keep the man alive and useful, to have another friend and not an enemy.

"Take him back to Hogwarts." Harry said slowly. "Leave him somewhere so that it'll be easy for others to find him. Do not heal or assist him in anyway. I will let the divine decide his fate. If he is to survive, then he's destined to, if he's to die, then so be it."

He snapped his fingers so that the remaining shreds of garment covering the werewolf's upper body disappeared, revealing a heavily scared body of new and old wounds. As he was on his back, that tattoo that forever marked him as Avenger glowed eerily.

"and if it is the former, then he shall choose his own fate, which I can guarantee now, will not be any more pleasant then the one I have tried to offer." The words were spoken with such certainty to those present; it felt as though the younger man was already far off in the future and knew the difficulties that lie ahead.

* * *

It was 5:30 AM; he wasn't supposed to be awake. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed. He wasn't suppose to be practicing magic secretly, a distance near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't supposed to be doing any of these things, but the point is, he was. On top of that, no one knew, no one suspected, as how could they? At the same time he was doing all this, he was in his bed, snuggled within the blankets. Thanks to his time turner, everything was all sorted out, and he was able to safely and effetely carry out his promises to Professor Arik which was to continually practice his magic ability so that he would surpass and go beyond the magical level of those in his age. To say the least, he was becoming quite successful at it.

From within the forest, he suddenly heard a very audible pop. It couldn't have been apparition as he knew Hogwarts was heavily warded against it, and it couldn't have been a portkey as it wouldn't have made such a noise. Curious, he headed within the forest, going deeper and deeper towards the origin of the sound. He didn't have to get far when he found what he was looking for.

There was a red blob, an unidentified crimson thing lying in the middle of the clearing. It wasn't a creature he had ever seen before, but knew it for creatures as he could barley recognize the rising and falling of a chest. Coming closer, he realized that the red was actually blood that was flowing from a human with numerous wounds.

The first, natural thought was to get help, to bring the person, whoever it was back to Hogwarts, even if it meant revealing why he was out of bed as well as forfeiting the time turner. However, that thought left as quickly as it had come. After all, he was a Slytherin, he wasn't going to do anything to his disadvantage, without knowing what he could possibly gain from it.

Pacing around the bleeding body, he pondered what to do. As he approached the body's left hand, he caught a glimpse of white sticking out from a clutched fist. Bending over, he pulled out what turned out to be a piece of paper, stained with blood.

_Do as you will with him. You know the truth. Are you a healer or a murderer? The moment of truth, it's time for you to play God. _

It was not signed, nor was it addressing any one in particular. He read the note, not fully understanding it. Frowning, he turned back to the body going back to the head, as though to study it. Seconds passed, then minutes, finally he let out a cry of surprised. He had seen this man many times as he was one of the four men hanging on the wall of the Defense Against the Dark Art's office. Now that he thought about it, he had met this man, the same day he had first saw Arik at Ollivander's.

Remus Lupin, yes, that was the man's name, he was very sure of that.

A voice at least 100 meters away interrupted his thoughts as well as the silence that surrounded the forbidden forest. He stiffened the way a deer would at the moment of sound. Concentrating, he listened.

"Must we need…" said a voice.

"yes, Filius" a second voice spoke. "I need it for my class today."

"Indeed Pomona?"

"Yes, I'm teaching the difference between Flitterbloom and Devil Snare. It is always helpful with a sample."

"Ah, yes indeed."

He didn't need to hear the rest to know that it was Professor Flickwick and Professor Sprout. It wasn't really being caught by the Professor's that worried him, but more because of who he was with. He didn't want to be accused of anything. It was better to be safe then sorry; it was better that he left this place, especially since he realized that he was indeed in the middle of the Flitterbloom garden.

Knowing the Professor's were going to be in a big surprise for finding more then Flitterbloom, he hastens to leave. He'll leave this Remus to the Professors as they would be able to heal him and save his life. Besides, he was only a third year; he wouldn't be able to do any more for the man then report to Arik that he had seen him.

He could hear them coming, closer and closer. The footsteps were becoming louder and louder. He concentrated hard, trying to distinguish which side the two Professors were going to pop up from. North, South, East, or West, or somewhere in between. At last, he decided to go deeper into the forest and then make a U-turn.

All of a sudden his feet slipped from the still wet blood and he would have fallen on the floor if he had not kicked the man's body away so that he regained his balanced. Turning, he was going to mouth a silent apology to the man, as having figured who he was, knew how much Arik respected the man.

What he saw caused him to remain rooted at his spot. The man was now lying on his stomach, with his back towards the sky. Although covered in blood he could easily distinguish the words "AVENGER". There was more, a tattoo another line of words was etched on as well. He couldn't clearly make out what it was, but "AVENGER" had already spoken enough.

As he reflected on this moment later on, he remembered standing there for what seemed like eternity trying to understand everything and piece all the puzzle pieces together. Nothing made sense and if it did, he was too surprised to registered it.

SNAP! A twig merely 20 meters away snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts. Luckily, the Flitterbloom around them were quite dense, so that even at such a close distance, neither parties could see each other.

_I have to get out with him. I can't leave him here. He'll die. He's already in such a critical condition, anything more and that's the end. _

He didn't have time to wonder what had happened to cause the man to become in such a state, how he had gotten to Hogwarts, or why he was at Hogwarts. All he knew was the man was in his care now, and he was going to keep him alive.

Who knows? If he saved the older man's life, it might move him further up in the ladder towards gaining a place among Arik and the Prince, as the man might help put in some good words for his sake. Besides, even if he didn't gain anything from it, he knew that Avenger was too powerful a man and figure head for the Prince to lose.

Knowing that there was no time to lose, he placed all his magical abilities on his wand and focused on levitating the man away. He didn't bother cleaning up the mess or healing the man, as either one would be too time consuming. His priority was to get the man out, even if he died from blood loss, as there was no way the Light was going to gain procession of this man, even if he was dead. Besides, healing and cleaning took time, and that was something he did not have.

He had gone no more then 5 meters when he heard the Professors arrive at the Flitterbloom patch. He didn't pause and wait as he knew he had to get away quickly. He could only imagine the shock faces that they might have. He took a short cut east, toward the raising sun, to the place where Hogwarts' castle laid.

He cursed as he checked the watch which read 6:45 AM. He needed to go back to the dorm by 5 minutes before his other self disappeared. He also needed to save another being's life, one that was slipping away by the second.

Quietly entering Hogwarts, he became cautious of his surroundings, knowing that curfew was still in play and that Professors enforced it at least an hour before. Thinking his best chance of hiding the man was with Arik, he tried looking for him in his office and private classroom. The man was nowhere to be found. Going to his second option, which was to Snape, he found that the man wasn't there either.

Growing desperate, and knowing the limited time he had before somebody realizes his disappearance, he went up and down the floors, trying to think of the perfect room.

_A room that I can hide Remus so that no one except me could find him, a room that I can be reassured that he will remain safe and not bothered. A room, any room, I need a room!_

Just when he thought he was helpless, a door out of nowhere appeared. He was positive it wasn't there before. Looking around he took in his surroundings, noting that he was on the seventh floor. Taking a breath, he decided to investigate the unknown room.

* * *

Hmm, a long chapter. So, was Harry too harsh on Remus? Is it a good thing or bad thing that he's alive? Will he stay alive when Harry doesn't seem to keen on his survival and he never made it to Poppy to be healed. Review! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 16**

At last Kendrick Chang pulled himself away and then stared at his masterpiece. The man whom he had found before was now completely mummified. Only two holes where the nostrils were, were left untouched so that the man inside would remain alive. Aside from that, the man was wrapped up in bandages.

Whipping off the sweat from his exhausting job, he sat down and began to think on some pressing matters. No, the matters weren't the fact that he had disappeared for half a day and missed his morning classes. In fact, that seemed so distance and minuscule a problem that he did not care at all. The questions that bothered him now were more pressing and kept resurfacing in his head.

_What was Remus, Avenger doing here? What happened? Why is he in such a state? Should I go and get some help? _

At least the last question was answered. He should not, or more precisely there was no one to ask help from. Ken had found that out early on when he was bandaging the man up. He was no healer, and had no knowledge whatsoever when it came to the art of healing. Thus, he had to do it the Muggle way, and even so, he was terrible at it.

When he had first applied the bandages, it wouldn't stay. It kept falling off, or the blood would soak through so that he had to take them off again. For a long time, he had sat and thought of what to do. Looking around the room he had found everything that he needed and had seen doctors use, except that he had no idea how to use them. Defeated he had gone back to wrapping the man up. It would only stop the blood loss, however, that would have to do for now.

Using pressure, he applied the bandages. It must have hurt really badly for the man had gone from a semi-conscious state to a fully conscious one. Remus had howled out in such great pain that it shock the entire room. Ken had been thankful that a silencing charm had been placed up earlier, as if he had not, it was very possible that the entire school plus at least 10 miles from the building could have heard it.

Afraid, and not knowing what to do, he released his specimen and the howl eventually died down.

"Harry…." The man had croaked, flinging his arms wildly about. "Harry, please…." He tried to get up only to collapse again. Remus kept flinging his arms around, calling and motioning Ken closer. "Harry, please. Harry! Don't do this to me. Please! I only want what's best for you! Harry! Listen to me! Please!"

Ken only stared at the man horrified at what was happening. Somehow the man had managed to stand up and stagger towards him.

"Make it stop. The pain! Please! You know I can't do it. You know you're going down a path I can't follow!" By now, almost the entire room was splattered with blood.

Ken backed up, pulling out his wand and pointing it towards the delirious man. His hands were shaking and he was sweating.

"You're my family, my friend. Harry, you know I'll do anything, anything. Just spare me from _that_."

"Stupefy!" Ken said shakily as the man came within inches of him. The spell shot out and had hit the man on his chest. Remus gave him a hateful look before falling on his back.

It was a long time before Ken had recovered from the shock caused by the occurrence. As he finished the rest of the bandaging, this time carefully, he thought of what had just happened. The man was ill, and disillusioned. Something had occurred between him and Harry, and whatever it had been had given the older man this fate.

Now that the work at hand was done, he continued to think quietly to himself. It was obvious he couldn't bring Remus to Harry anymore as the man had kicked him out gave him up to Hogwarts. If he hadn't interfered, the Professors would have had Remus and because of his identity he would have been killed. Surely Harry didn't want that? Then again, why else would he leave his guardian here, if he hadn't abandoned him?

It didn't make sense to Ken at all. Yet, it didn't matter if it did or didn't. He had done what he thought was the right thing and he'll stick by it. Besides it wasn't his place to judge nor was it his place to interfere when it came down to matters regarding the Prince and his father.

* * *

"Three, two, one" Arik counted before entering Hogwarts through its grand doors. It was after lunch, and by now there should have been sufficient time between the present he had given Hogwarts and when the crowd of the curios would disperse. He had planned it so that the shock would have died down but there wouldn't have been enough time to move the man somewhere else, if needed.

Hogwarts, wasn't what he had expected to find. Students were out of class and Professors were no where to be seen. Clumps of students among their respective houses were chatting silently with each other. When Arik passed, they would look up at him before hastily going back to their conversation.

At last one of the Gryffindor's did get shoved up to him. She was a 2nd year and kept brushing furiously.

"Professor, will the school be shut, shut down?" she asked timidly.

Arik raised an eyebrow, giving her a funny look. The girl fidgeted, and after not getting an answer, dashed away. Adrian continued his journey.

Heading up to the infantry, he passed by a group of Slytherin's who stopped talking the moment they saw him. Arik recognized them as most of the Inner circle's children. He wondered briefly if they were told what happened. They parted silently as he approached.

"Sir?" one of them asked uncertainly. "Is it true?"

Arik made no reply, he only glared at the speaker before heading off.

As he turned the corner, he caught the words, "yes, yes, that's what mother told me" from the same person who had spoken earlier.

Aside from Poppy, the hospital wing was empty. She seemed distressed, mumbling beneath her breath as she shelved potions.

He silently approached her, so that he now stood directly behind her. Leaning in so that his mouth was right next to her ear, he whispered. "So, Poppy, are you a murderer as well. I assume you had fun playing God."

Clang! The healing potion in her hand fell and shattered onto the floor. She froze and stood stiffly, not daring to move. Poppy had not heard anyone approach, even though she had to admit, she was waiting to be approached by the other man.

"He's not here, so I assume you…." Arik continued quietly.

"The person, whoever it was, never made it back to the castle." She replied bravely. "All Filius and Pomona found was blood, the Dark Mark, and a note, which I know now, was addressed to me…" she sneered.

Arik flung her around and held her head up so that his eyes were fixed on her. She could feel him probing, yet was unable to block it. At last he let her go and she fell on one of the beds.

"Is it really him?" Poppy asked at last. "Is he really who I think it is."

Arik stared coldly at her, and she knew the answer was yes.

"but why? I thought…what did you do to him? How could you? Do you realize…?"

"I do not forgive and forget, not even him. I gave him a second chance, a third, a fourth." He continued ever so softly. "each time there's a reason to back out, to betray." He let the word hang.

For a moment, Poppy felt renewed hope and happiness at the words "back out" and "betray", yet it died instantly.

"We will never forgive him." She said ever so quietly. "I will never do so."

"Indeed, it will seem so, yet why is it so hard to get that piece of logic through a werewolf." Arik pondered, before turning to her again. "Perhaps you can help me convince him of it?"

"Never!" Poppy replied automatically. "You are one lost soul. The world needs not two."

* * *

It had been hours since he had been staying with his only companion who had not stir since the outburst. In this time, Ken had changed the bandages at timely intervals. When he was not doing that, he practiced and reviewed spells he learned in class.

Night had fallen and now Kendrick found himself lying on a four poster Slytherin bed that had magically appeared the moment he decided to stay overnight to look after the other. Earlier, dinner had appeared as well, and he had clomped down upon the food as he had had nothing for breakfast or lunch.

Though he had no way of telling, yet he thought that Remus was now in a stable condition. The man had not stir, yet had continually call out names such as Harry, and Sirius, pleading to them about something, although the voice was muffled by the bandages.

Now as he laid himself down on the bed, he took one last look at the man before falling asleep.

* * *

"The school shall remain open." McGonagall repeated to the staff that night during an emergency meeting.

"I disagree headmistress." The red head minister spoke up. "As Minister of Magic, you must understand, I cannot leave the school open. It is obviously prone to attacks." He paused. "Luckily there wasn't one. A Dark Mark over Hogwarts, believe me, it could have been worst.

"Ron," Hermione said warningly.

"I fully understand your position Ronald" McGonagall considered. "but you must consider mine as well." She looked at those around her. "My stance would have been the same as Dumbledore's." she nodded to the mute portrait. "He would have wanted the school to remain open."

"He would have wanted the students safe." Ron retorted. "and if safe means shutting down Hogwarts that it would be done."

"Hogwarts is safe." Minerva leaned into the table so that she and Ron's fast were quite close.

"after the incident this morning, I say not."

The room fell silent again. There was no point in denying that. At last Minerva pulled away from him.

"Hogwarts will not close" she repeated again. "precautions would be taken so that this does not occur again."

Ron was about to dispute but a nasty glare that came from Hermione shut him up.

"The school is to remain open. No exceptions. Discussion closed."

Another silence elapsed.

"If I may add" Snape said. He took a glance at Arik before continuing. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. It's the oldest building in the magical society." He took another glance at Adrian, "It had withstood reign after reign of Dark Lords, and still it has been left unscathed. Surely the Prince will know better then to attempt to abolish it." Arik was giving him a warning look, yet he ignored it. "It's safer in here then out there."

"Agreed." Cho spoke up. "Though I may say, nothing has always been normal for the Prince. Nothing ever applies to him, it never did, I don't think it ever will."

"Severus is correct." McGonagall said, thankful for getting the unexpected help. "There is no one better then him who would understand such a situation." She said, referring to his Order position.

"What I don't understand," Neville began, deciding to change the subject as it was going nowhere. "Is why he hadn't directly attacked Hogwarts after being able to penetrate into the Forbidden Forest" he looked around. "I wouldn't pass him to be able to do so," another pause, "What did he do? What was the meaning of it anyway? There was bloodshed, no body, yet no signs of struggle or fight." He frowned. "If I may add, the note made no sense."

"I believe," Poppy began. "I believe," she tried again. "the note was mocking my abilities." She looked around. "I am the healer around here." Then she looked directly at Arik. "It's my job to heal, not kill. Even if it were a Death Eater, Avenger or the Prince himself, if any had come to my doorstep, I wouldn't have hesitated. Once a healer, always a healer, I am tied to my job."

Arik rolled his eyes, though only Poppy could see.

"So that is the truth?" he asked slowly. "Why do I not believe you." He seems to think. "Oh yes, because you don't believe in second chances," he paused. "And neither do I."

"Adrian Arik!" McGonagall cried out. "If you cannot help, at least don't be hurtful."

"Actually, I do have an opinion." Arik said. "Only I was not asked of it."

"and that is…?" Neville asked.

"The Death Eater or Death Eaters responsible was only doing their task, doing what was ordered. If lets say Harry did want an attack on Hogwarts, it will occur and there will be nothing to stop it." He then turned to Snape giving him an icy stare. "I'm sure they will be severely punished, as the transaction was not completed."

To his satisfaction, Snape flinched before purposely avoiding his gaze.

"What transaction." The Minster asked.

"I have no idea," Arik replied. "I'm not Harry, how would I know." He stared at McGonagall. "I'm just saying and using deduction from the note, that maybe he might have left someone or something behind…Perhaps to be healed or killed."

"but why? Who?"

Adrian turned to Poppy. "Surely there is something you'll like to add." He nodded to her. "If there's anyone who knows anything it would be you. It is clear that you were who the note was addressed to."

Poppy glared at him.

"That makes sense." Hermione imputed. "What truth do you know Poppy that we don't?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She tried again. Frustrated she slammed the table giving Arik, who was clearly enjoying himself, a murder glare.

"I'm not God." She said at last. "I'm not God."

"Then you are Satan" Arik just had to push it.

"No, I am only human. I do not and will not employ the devil's work."

"We shall see." Arik murmured. "A day will come when that shall be tested. When it does, the truth will be revealed."

* * *

Another chapter completed. Well, so we know that Ken interfered with the "transaction" and that Death Eaters will be blamed for it. Because of the incident, there is also talk of closing the school, as classes were canceled for the day. As for Remus, what exactly happened to him? Could the spell have done lasting effect, stronger then any body wounds? Poppy really is stubborn, it would have been much easier if she revealed what she knew. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 17**

A full two weeks had passed since Remus was supposed to have been sent to McGonagall so that she could decide and seal his fate. Still he had never arrived and now the Light had placed him under "Missing", "Possibly dead" and "Possibly captured." The full moon was coming up tonight night, the first since his disappearance, and the others feared that if he was alive, he would not live pass it. Both sides was still searching for him as Harry knew that he did not have the man, and the Order knew that they didn't have him either. Both searches were proving futile and weren't done to the best of their abilities as they each thought the other had hidden the werewolf well, if the man wasn't dead yet. No one had suspected a third party involved and no one knew that in reality this third party was right before their eyes, as well as the one they were looking for.

Now this third party, Kendrick Chang, had also been missing the same amount of time as the other man had. However, he was not missed, at least he did not believe so. He had kept track of the current events through slipping out of his haven, the room of requirement, as he called it, or by the daily prophet as he found them sitting on top of the fireplace daily. At this moment, he had been out in the corridor, coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of food for dinner. Earlier, around 5, he had left the room for some fresh air, as he always did and like always, would return with dinner at 8.

"Professor Arik,"

Ken halted, as he nearly turned straight into the corridor which the voice had come from. He was going to remain hidden. There was no reason not to.

"Yes? Professor Chang?" came Adrian's answer.

"Have you seen my boy?" She began slowly.

Curious, Ken poked his head around the corner to see his mother and the Defense Professor standing in an empty hall. His mother's back was toward her, as the other man was facing towards him.

"Excuse me?" asked the man.

"Adrian, have you seen my son? Is he with you?"

Ken watched as Arik's eyebrows turned into a frown.

"Any news of Remus?" he asked.

Cho shook her head.

"My answer is the same. No, I have not seen your boy." Arik was looking closely at Cho now. "Why would I?"

"I just thought," she tried. "The two of you are pretty close, right? He's been going to you a lot, before his disappearance. I just thought maybe he was with you."

"I am not your babysitter," was the cold reply.

"I know, it's just I thought, maybe he was with you. I haven't raised the alarm of his disappearance yet, as no one else seemed to have notice with everything else that has been going on lately."

"Indeed, I did not notice he was absent," replied Arik. That was the truth, as he hadn't paid the boy any attention since the case with his guardian's current status and whereabouts. In truth, he didn't care about the boy, why would he, if he had more important things to do.

"Then I should raise the alarm?"

"Do as you wish." The other man replied.

There was a silence that followed.

"I must be going." Arik said, heading off again, in the direction where Ken was. Ken immediately pulled back as not to be seen.

"Professor" Cho began again.

Arik stopped, though he did not turn around.

"Will you help me?"

"Excuse me?"

"It might not seem so, but Ken is very important to me. He's my son. True, I've only known him since his 1st year at Hogwarts, but"

"why are you telling me this?" Arik asked. "This is not my business."

Cho seem to hesitate. "I don't know," she replied. "You remind me of someone I use to know." By now, she had walked up to him and was standing before him again. "Someone whom I once loved with all my heart."

Curious, Arik turned around to meet her gaze.

Neither spoke as a muted question was stated. The answer was reflected in the other's eyes.

Arik broke into a short laugh. "My brother?" he asked. "I remind you of him?"

The woman nodded. "before he changed of course." She added.

Arik laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

Arik pulled himself together.

"Why do you need my help?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"Don't you care about him?"

"As a student perhaps, as a son, no." he replied. "That is what you're asking, do you realize?"

"Of course, as it would be for you to go beyond your Professor status to help me." She paused. "I've been watching you a lot, you and the boy together. It's as though the two of you spend time together outside of the necessary." She hesitated. "I can see a bond forming." She looked away. "I suppose it surprised me when you said you did not notice his absence or that you don't care of him more then a student."

"I don't show favoritism." He said, a bit angry. "It's not in my place to do so."

"I never gave you a chance did I?" Cho asked, ignoring the statement. "I've always placed you in rank with HIM. I suppose I'm more open now, seeing that my son's face lights up when he sees you and now since I've told you of his absence, I can see concern reflected in your eyes."

Arik threw his hands up in the air and started walking away.

Ken, deciding the conversation was winding down and because Arik was heading towards him, decided to leave.

"I will try to help look for the boy." Arik said, before turning the corner. "As for the condition I find him in, I will not guarantee. To the best of my Muggle abilities, I will help you." He turned one last time to look at Cho. "In return you will provide me the condition and whereabouts of where Remus Lupin is."

"but…" she protested.

"I know the Order has him. Dead or alive, very carefully sealed, I am positive of this."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"He's not with Harry." He murmured. "The victim who should have been found by Flickwick and Sprout was him."

* * *

In no time Ken was back on the seventh floor, standing once again in the middle of the hallway.

_A room that I hid Remus so that no one except me could find him, a room that I can be reassured that he will remain safe and not bothered. A room, the room, I need the room!_

The invisible door appeared. Grabbing its handle, Ken walked in.

The room was dark, darker then usual. It was quiet too, quieter then usual.

"Lumos!" Immediately, the room brightened up slightly.

Looking around, Ken was surprised that his mummified creation was not there anymore. Instead, he found the bandages all scattered around and fresh blood covered them.

_What? Huh? What happened? He's not here anymore. He's not here anymore!_

Suddenly, a growl interrupted and a searing pain erupted from his shoulders. He felt himself being pinned down, lying on his stomach.

His body was hot on fire and he felt as though it was being torn apart. He was suddenly flipped around. Ken flinched as he stared at the golden, amber eyes. More pain filled his body. His vision flickered, as darkness threatened to consume him. All of a sudden he felt the weight that was on top of him being lifted. A second growl sounded. Ken saw the shape of a blurry creature stand above him before at last he lost consciousness.

* * *

Arik rounded a few corners before stopping. He hadn't seen Ken, but when he reached out for his aurora, he could feel it within Hogwarts. Well if the boy was at Hogwarts then there wasn't really any reason to worry about him, was there? No, he did not think so.

Now, he reached out for the boy again, focusing on the spot where the Slytherin common house was, as that was where he should be at this time, with curfew in play. He was surprised to find it wasn't there. Instead, he sensed the man a floor above him, heading up another flight of stairs.

Meaning to confront the boy asking of his intentions out of bed now, and to ask where exactly he had been the last two weeks, he decided to follow.

When he reached the seventh floor, he was surprised to find the boy pacing around the place where the Room of Requirement was. The boy was obviously murmuring something.

_Could he know? Could the boy know that there is a room here? How did he discover it? When did he discover it?_

As expected, the door appeared. Looking around once, Ken opened the door. Arik quickly followed behind, knowing that if he did not slip through now, he was not going to be able to get inside.

Arik stood by the door, hidden in the shadows as he watched Ken stare at the mess of bandages stained with fresh blood. A sudden, quiet step of a paw, caught his attention. Looking around, removing his gaze form Ken, he saw the beast approaching quietly, eyes cast on the boy. The boy, did not seemed to have noticed yet, as he made no signs that he did.

_So this is where Remus had been all this time. Perhaps then, I was wrong. Perhaps, Remus wasn't with the Order but with this boy. Yes, that's right. The Order would not have known Remus was here; otherwise he would not be kept here where so many others know of this room. Besides, the boy was reported missing as well. _

He pulled out of his thoughts as he watched coldly the werewolf pounce upon the helpless boy. Quickly, he strengthened the silencing charms as he knew the screams that would ensue.

_He will kill the boy._

The thought passed through his mind, but it made no difference.

_However, he does not deserve it does he? It is clear that he was the one who has kept my guardian in such superb health all this time. Besides, he didn't run to the Order with the man, like he should have. He did not betray, thus shall be rewarded. _

Having that in mind, Arik transformed into the leopard that he was. With a great leap, he pounced on the werewolf, before pulling him off the boy.

The werewolf gave an irritated yelp before quickly spinning around to meet the other's gaze. Golden yellow orbs met golden yellow. The wolf growled menacingly, though he no longer approached the leopard that stood protectively over the boy. At last their gaze broke. The leopard barred his teeth threateningly before lowering its head and wrapped his body around the boy. Not minding the wolf, the leopard yawned before closing his eyes and falling into deep slumber.

* * *

Happy New Year! Well another chapter. Not much happened, but it's important, as it sets the setting for the plot to continue. The next chapter will be up soon, already writing it. In the mean time, hope you enjoyed this one. Remember to **Review**! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 18**

Extreme pain and fatigue ached throughout his body as he slowly woke up. He kept his eyes shut as he let his other sensations take over. He could feel warmth, something covering him, and there was something cool and damp on his forehead. Slowly the memories of last night filtered through his mind. With a yelp, his eyes flashed open and he struggled to sit up. Bright light entered his eyes, hurting it, so he closed them again.

A strong hand took a hold of his arm and forced him back down.

"Easy lad," a deep voice said. "stay still, otherwise the wounds will break open again."

"Wounds? What wounds?"

"It appears there was an accident last night." The voice said. "You know, you can open your eyes." He added, seeing the lad's eyes were still closed.

"Light, too bright, eyes hurt."

"I'll dim it down." The voice said. "Now, how's this?"

The boy, Ken, opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, before his vision focused. The first thing he saw was golden, amber brown eyes staring down at him. He immediately flinched, looking away. Those eyes had brought back nightmares.

"I'm sorry." An apology suddenly slipped out of the other man.

Ken quickly looked back at him, his eyes taking a close look at the man he had saved, awake and alive for the first time.

"about last night. I don't remember what happened, but I had awoken to see you in a pool of your own blood. It scared me. I thought I had bitten you, a Hogwarts' student, though I have no recollection how I got here, I…"

"It's ok." Ken interrupted. "You weren't yourself. You were delirious the whole time prior to it. I should have realized it was full moon. How could I have been so thick?" he paused before adding, "he shouldn't have left you like that," then in a very tiny voice he added, "Avenger".

* * *

Arik was out of the Room of Requirement long before the other two wizards realized it. Remus was already back to his human form and after checking to make sure both were alright, and that he left no trances that he had been here at all, he left the room.

Strolling down the hallway and back to his own chamber, he pondered on what had occurred. It was interesting, very interesting that out of all people he could have ended up with and out of all places he could have been, Remus was currently in one of the safest places as well as with one of the safest people around.

Now there wasn't anything to worry about, at least regarding those two for the time being. They were together, safe and within reach. That was all that matter. He'll let things slip by unattended and see how things develop. Of course he'll let the searches go on, as he'll keep this discovery to himself. His theory was that if they had wanted to be discovered, they would have let the world do so already. Yet they didn't and there was probably a reason to it. Until he had a firmer grasp on what was occurring, he would not step in.

* * *

He watched as the man before him paled and his face turned completely white. The little blood that was in his face had disappeared completely.

"Excuse me?" Avenger asked, one hand already fumbling in the insides of his robes, only to find nothing.

"Harry, Harry shouldn't have left you like that, Remus" Ken said boldly. Slowly he pointed at a nearby table where the daggers laid. "No matter what argument might have aroused between the two of you."

"How, when" Remus trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Ken took in a deep breath before slowly retelling his tale of how he had found the man in the Forbidden Forest. He spoke of how he had accidentally discovered the man's identity through the tattoo on his back. He spoke of how he took care of the man, how the man had mistaken him as Harry and had pleaded to him. He spoke of how both of them had been missing for two weeks and how he had passed the time since then. He spoke of last night, how he expected the man to remain unconscious but had found a fully awaken werewolf instead.

All this time Remus listened in silence and awe at everything that had occurred.

"Thank you," he said at last. "thank you for everything." He managed out at last. "I don't know why you did it, but thank you. Thank you for not going to either side. Thank you for putting up with an insane maniac. You must have been frightened, during my deliriousness."

Ken remained silent for a while, not knowing how to respond.

"Perhaps you can tell me what happened?"

Remus looked at him uncomfortably.

"You know, I took the risk and put up with many dangers without knowing the truth. You owe me that at least."

Remus looked at him, before running his hands through his distorted face that now contained many, newly made scars from being set under the Sectumsempra curse.

"Which side are you on?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Does it matter?"

"yes?"

* * *

It was still early morning when Arik found the woman sitting by herself by the lake, at a place where Harry and she use to spend a lot of time together.

"Mind if I joined you?" Arik asked.

Cho looked up at him, before nodding. He sat down beside her at her right.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." He began softly. "I have to admit, I was taken by surprise."

She turned to face him. Suddenly he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. It didn't last long as he pulled away quickly.

"It has been so long, so long since I have loved anyone." He murmured softly. "I don't believe I'm capable and deserve what you are asking me." He turned back to staring at the lake, feeling Cho's eyes on him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You love Harry, not me." He stated calmly.

"It's not in my place to steal my brother's girlfriend away from him." He picked up a stone and skipped it.

"but…"

"Besides' you're married." He laughed. "Ken's father won't be too happy, would he?"

"he died a long time ago." Cho whispered.

At this, Adrian turned to face her.

Cho fidgeted under his gaze.

"and who would that lucky man be?"

"doesn't matter. I have no feelings for him."

Arik pressed on. "That's not answering my question."

"I rather not tell."

"You want a relationship with me, yet you refuse to tell me of your past, his past. I believe I have a right to know."

Cho looked uneasy.

"Come with me, perhaps we should talk privately."

* * *

"neither, although Harry's side seem appealing at the moment. The Light never did anything but see me as the outcast and treated me as such, with my abilities and wild magic increasing." He paused. "Truthfully, when I first found you, I thought if I fixed you up and gave you back to Harry then I'll be accepted in his ring. You'll help me with a few words and I'll get pass both Arik and Harry."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be going back, let alone help you. The world doesn't need another manic out there."

"You can't go back to the Light either, not with your alter ego."

The older man's eyes shut tightly. The truth always hurt.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

"you're right, I'm a nobody as of yet. However, I know people who have great influence. So who should I get, McGonagall or Harry?" with that, Ken stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait," Remus sighed. "Who are you really? What is it that you really want?" he asked at last. "I know when I'm being toyed with. I'm already in your debt. These threats are nothing new to me. If you really want something, lay it out straight."

Ken turned and smiled. "Yet you are still afraid of these threats. You are not immune to them, the way you should be."

"I am only mortal." Came the reply.

Another silence followed, as Ken went and sat back on the bed. He gazed intently at Remus' eyes.

"My name is Kendrick Chang." He stuck out his hand. "I believe we first met at Ollivander's although we were not introduced."

"Yes, yes, I remember that day." Remus did not take the hand.

"and my ambition is to join Harry and you to become the greatest trio the world has ever seen." He paused. "however because now you have backed out and betrayed him, my ambition has become to join Harry and _replace_ you to become the greatest duo the world has ever seen."

"Believe me, you do not wish to do that." Remus chuckled at the 13 year old boy before him who had a very serious face on his feature. Somehow the look reminded him of the current Harry stuck in a younger body. The resemblance was uncannily familiar.

"I don't see why not." Ken replied smoothly. "It seems to be my only option."

_That and of course of my parentage. I have every right to be the Dark Master's right handed man._

"There's never only one option." Remus replied seriously, seeing that this was not a playing matter. "If you would let me, I'll show you just why."

"Only in return you'll help me in my ambition. You can always remain neutral after this."

"Give me your reasons why you should join Harry, and perhaps I should stay on his side. I'll counter them with why you shouldn't."

Curious, Ken nodded. This would be a great time to learn more about Harry, even if it was a bias opinion. After all the man was presumably the closes person to Harry.

With a snap of his finger a pensive appeared. With another snap long white strands connected from Remus' head entered into the bowl.

Ken watched awed, suddenly remembering Arik's words, mentioning that the man was one of two people in the entire world who knew wandless magic. He mentally reminded himself that maybe, just maybe he could get the man to teach him as well.

* * *

They were in Cho's office. Arik sat on a chair and waited. He watched as Cho took out a pensive and held it tight in her hands.

"I've never shown this to anyone. There are only five people who know of this." She looked at him closely. "Dumbledore, Poppy, Ken, me, and now you. I'll appreciate it if it'll stay that way." She took in a deep breath. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, you have my word of honor." Arik said smoothly.

She placed the pensive in front of him.

"After you," she said.

* * *

At last Ken pulled back from the pensive and the memories that had been offered to him. His eyes were closed and he remained deep in thought. Remus stared at him intently. He had shown the boy Harry's past as he knew it, both before and after he became corrupted. All that he had left out was the simple fact that Harry was Arik in disguise. After all it wasn't in his place to reveal that information, he'll leave it to the younger man to do.

"Now you know why I betrayed Harry. He's like a son to me. He is my son. As a father, I can't let him go further down the path he's already taken without putting up a fight." Remus was saying. "You don't understand. You can't understand. I know you don't."

Ken felt a pair of hands wrap around his own, and his eyes opened.

"Please. Don't tread down that path. I can't bear seeing another carbon copy of Harry reproduced," Remus breathed deeply. "Surely you'll understand."

Ken remained silent.

"You have the power, you have the ability. Help me rebuild the world. Bring back that smiling boy who once loved the world and his family, the boy who'll sacrifice himself to protect his friends and the world. Please don't bring more darkness and evil into the world."

* * *

_Cho was standing outside the gargoyles that led to the headmaster's office._

_Arik looked between the present and pass Cho, and noticed the age difference. The one in the past looked very alike the one he had known in his school years. _

_The younger Cho spoke the password and the gargoyles flew open. _

_Arik looked at the Cho he was with. She motioned him to follow, and he did so. _

"_Ah, Miss.Chang, what a pleasant surprise."_

_Airk's face darkened at the Dumbledore speaking portrait. _

"_Minerva isn't here yet. You'll probably find her at Headquarters."_

_The younger Cho nodded. "I know," she said. "Actually I wanted to talk to you, Professor Dumbledore"_

_The portrait frowned. _

"_Alone" she added._

_Dumbledore must have noticed the seriousness that his face hardened. "Very well" he said, then louder. "If you would all excuse us." _

_The portraits looked at him, before they left so that at last all that remained in the room was Dumbledore, Arik and both present and past Cho._

"_Now, Cho, what is it that you need to speak of?"_

_Cho looked at Dumbledore in the eyes. The present Cho was staring at Arik, and had been doing so the whole time. _

"_I think, I think I'm pregnant." Then with a wave of her wand over her stomach, the others watched as Cho's stomach enlarged._

_Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "I dare say, you are pregnant, and it looks to me, you have been for quite some time."_

"_Six months" she said coldly. "I've been alone to deal with this lump since then."_

_The sparkle in the old man's eyes died down immediately. _

"_No one knows?" he asked. "The father? Poppy?"_

"_I will go to neither." Cho spoke firmly. _

"_Surely you must. In three months…"_

"_Professor, I can't go to anyone." Cho said quietly. "You're the only one who can help me."_

"_I'm afraid I do not understand." Professor Dumbledore said gently. _

"_Do you recall what occurred six months prior? Roughly?"_

"_Indeed, it was the end of the school year. Graduation, the class in which the Prince was suppose to be apart of."_

_Cho nodded softly. "There was a battle, and prisoners were taken. I was one of them."_

_Somehow Arik couldn't recall anything occurring. It was vaguely familiar, but not enough to draw his memories. _

"_I was considered one of the lucky few who survived, and did not die during the torture secessions as many had."_

"_Yes, yes, among them Arthur and Molly Weasley, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, many, many prominent members were lost that time. It was rough, very rough."_

_Yes, yes, Arik remembered. He remembered those deaths, he remembered witnessing them, among many Death Eaters, as it had made him happy, very happy, as the murderer had been none other then Remus Lupin. Slowly it came back to him. He recalled this time. It had been when he was experimenting with the potion that would turn the man into Avenger. Still where was Cho at this time, where was she in the picture. _

"_I wouldn't say I was lucky, I was far from it." She murmured. She gestured at her belly. _

_Suddenly Dumbledore understood. _

"_The father's a Death Eater?" he asked. "You were raped?"_

"_Raped yes, Death Eater no." she was stroking her stomach. "I wish it were that simple."_

_Arik felt a heavy lump in his throat travel down to his stomach. He didn't like this. He didn't like what he was hearing at all. No, no, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. _

"_This can't be happening, this can't be happening." Arik muttered to himself. "This is a lie! A lie!" he yelled out. _

_The present Cho was quite startled at the strange behavior. She tried to sooth him by saying it was in the past, and that now everything was alright. _

"_It's not aright! No, it's not alright!" Arik was yelling. He was backing off away from Cho. _

"_You mean to tell me?" Dumbledore was saying. "It's, it's" whatever he was saying, didn't come out. _

"_Yes" confirmed the Cho of the past. _

The surroundings began to disappear, and then at last they were standing in the present classroom.

"Adrian?" Cho asked, trying to approach him. "It's ok. I've been through many horrific things, getting raped just happens to be one of them.

Then Arik did the last thing she expected. He burst out laughing, laughing mechanically insanely.

"The signs were all there, and I ignored them!" he croaked out. "It was all there, and I ignored them!"

The sight scared Cho. She didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, the fitful laugher died down.

"Adrian?" she asked again.

He reached out, and beckoned to her to come closer. Slowly she approached him, unsure. He placed her hands on his shoulders, and turned his back towards him.

"Are you Ok?" she asked.

"I'm tired." He said softly. "Too much to stuff down at once." That was the truth. He did find out the secret of his lifetime.

Not knowing what to do, she began to slowly massage his shoulders, as though it would help relieve the tension.

* * *

"Remus," the boy said. He didn't know how to say it, but he had to. "There's something I need to tell you, but before I get to it, you must understand my postion as well."

The older man quieted.

"If family is indeed so important to you, then you'll understand why I need to do this. I can't abandon my family."

"Ken" Remus said sternly.

"Listen, Grandpa Moony."

Remus froze, that had really got his attention.

"Harry's all that I got. If he won't take me under his wing, then you're worst fears will past. I will rise above him. If the world turns its back on you, then all you can do is turn your back on the world." He said bitterly. "You know I have the power to do so. What you don't know is I have the authority as well. What you don't know is I have the right to do so."

"What are you talking about? I do not understand."

Ken ignored him.

"Sure, we all want a happily ever after world. That isn't possible. I'll be thankful for peace without war. I want a family, I want to be normal, but I can't, because I'm not. Out of all the people in the world, you should understand."

"I…"

"Don't argue with me. You don't know what I've been through. To shorten it all, I'm a Tom Riddle Jr. a Harry Potter in the making. I have all the qualities to do what they have done."

"Enough!" Remus overrode the other's voice. "There's nothing to justify doing what those two did, and there's no glory in becoming what they became."

"even so, I have decided to do so."

"give me one good reason."

"aside from being the outcast of the world?"

Remus nodded.

"He's my father."

The older man froze, shocked. "What did you say?"

"He's my blood father. My father is Harry James Potter. I am Kendrick Potter, the heir to the dark throne."

* * *

Even through the clothes, she could feel the rough, scared skin. It all felt familiar as she continued to massage Arik's back. The lines on his back and shoulders seem to fit her fingers, perfectly. Looking over at his face, she couldn't help but wonder if he was enjoying this.

"Some memories are worth to relive." He said softly. "It's been so long, so long since anyone has given me more then a handshake, a pat on my back and that would have been Remus."

Cho didn't know how to respond. Arik was acting very weird, too weird.

"Are you Ok?"

"More then Ok." He replied. "You made me the happiest man alive." He was talking to himself more then to his listener.

Suddenly he pulled back from her touch. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"Figure out what?"

"Why you could feel scars but you can't see them."

"There are many scars, some leave no mark."

"Glamour charms can hide it from sight, but not from touch."

"I, I do not understand." Cho voiced, although her heart told her something else, and she feared that thought. She didn't want to believe it.

"Scars, glamour's….possible, I'm not Adrian Arik." Arik said coldly. "A very Harry Potter clone, too Harry Potter clone…" he continued. "I thought you would wonder how that was possible. I thought you saw Harry in me."

Cho's hands froze on his back. She didn't take them away, but left it hanging there.

"I think you understand perfectly." He countered. "but you're not ready to accept it."

Arik stood up and walked towards the door.

"I have the faintest idea where Kendrick is." He nodded towards her. "Good news is, I believe highly in an educated society. I will not be recruiting 13 year olds. Bad news is, he already shows signs of joining. He has great ambition, and wonderful taste. He will be a great asset to the war."

"Harry" she whispered, letting the name roll out of her tongue, tasting it fully.

He raised a hand and silenced.

"You had your turn to play the motherly role. However, you choose to abandon it."

"I…"

"You will get a second chance." He whispered. "We had both dismissed our parental duties at a time where he needed parents the most. You had abandoned him, and I, well, was stuck in Azkaban."

"Harry…"

"From here on out, we start a new. If you can claim him, you may keep him. He will be my enemy." He changed his appearance back to Harry, so that his emerald eyes stared straight at her. Although hideous, Cho couldn't help but run her eyes through his distorted face.

"However, if I claim him," he said quietly. "then lets just hope the world is prepared for eternal darkness and chaos."

Harry changed back into Arik.

"After all, what Ollivander said that day was right, Kendrick will decide the fate of the world. Heir to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slythern, he can only take one side, either walk the path of his mother or his father."

Cho shivered.

"A Chang or a Potter, the wheels of fate are turning quickly. Perhaps, he was the prophesied child, 31 years too late, or perhaps he was the real Avenger."

"Or perhaps, and this would be best for the world." Cho said softly. "to send him back to the Muggle World with no memories of us or this world. Spare him from the war, the decision. How can you expect a child to choose between his mother and father, between the dark and the light."

"Did I have a choice?" Arik raised his voice at this. "Was I, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived given a say in anything? I was forced into the war. I was forced into the role of the hero and then the villain. I was forced to bear the ridicule of the world both before and after."

"Harry…"

"Look Cho," he breathed. "I'm already giving Ken more then he deserves. He has a choice, two choices. He will choose. If he doesn't, then I'll do it for him." He sneered. "and the results, won't be pretty. I can assure you that."

* * *

A long chapter and a quick update since the last post. At last many important life changing information have been revealed. Just to clarify it, Ken knows Harry is his father, but doesn't know Arik is Harry. No one knows that Remus also knows now that Harry is a father. Yes, it has been confirmed that Cho knows Harry is Arik. Hope that made sense. If it doesn't, tell me through the **Reviews!** Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 19**

"_He's my blood father. My father is Harry James Potter. I am Kendrick Potter, the heir to the dark throne."_

The words caused Remus' blood to freeze. It wasn't possible, it could not have happened. He had been part of Harry's latter life, and nothing, nothing could have prepared him for this. To put it simply, he had been with the other around the clock, from one day to the next. A child couldn't have just pop out of nowhere.

"You don't believe me." Kendrick whispered softly.

"How can I? Harry, a father" Remus questioned. "Impossible."

"Give me the pensive, and I'll show you." Ken reached out for the bowl, next to Remus that hadn't been there before. "You have shown me your side of the story. Your perspective, with the last 13 years stuck in Azkaban. Now I shall show you mine. My view of this world and why exactly I believe only father would be able to bring light into this world."

"That too I am interested highly interested. However, you keep referring to Harry as your father; there is no proof, aside from your word."

"I can show you my memory, provided by my mom, but that is all you will have to judge upon."

"Fair enough"

"There really isn't much to show, but I will do my best. You do not need to see everything. Small glimpses are enough to draw the full story." As he said this, Ken lowered memory after memory into the bow. It seemed to take forever, and although it was only part of his past, it looked to Remus as though he had placed everything into it.

When Ken was done, Remus gave no preamble before plunging into the bow.

_Remus found himself standing in an all too familiar room, the room that never changed, only the people within it. The headmaster's office was dimly lit by a dozen candles. Aside from himself he could see Poppy, on the opposite side of the empty headmaster desk Dumbledore, was the only portrait who accompanied her. They both seemed to be staring at a general area, the spot on the center of the desk in between them, where a bundle of blankets laid.

* * *

_

Ken watched silently as the older man dove into his memories. He patiently waited for the man to be completed. He needn't go after the other, he didn't even want to. Some memories were best to be forgotten and if he could, he would have had all his childhood memories erased from him. All he hoped now was that Remus would finish soon, for when he was, Ken was sure it would be enough to persuade the man away from his current thoughts.

In the meantime though, he would steal some breakfast as it was still early and most of the school would be sleeping in on a Sunday. He had purposely been missing for so long, he didn't need to be found just yet. With that in mind, he walked over to the wall where the invisible door appeared. Sticking his head halfway out, he made sure the hallway was cleared before fully stepping into the shadows of the hallway.

Suddenly, he felt something land on his shoulder. He stiffened and froze before quickly turning around.

There was no one.

Ken shrugged the feeling off, before heading down towards the kitchen.

"Stealing is improper."

For a second time, the boy stopped in his tracks, in between the open portrait that led to the kitchen.

"Even for food, have your mother not taught you?"

"Professor," Ken said, turning to face the man who was leaning against the staircase. He wondered why the other hadn't questioned his disappearance instead of something so trivial when the two were placed next to each other.

"Have you been practicing?"

Ken blinked as for a moment he was confused.

"You had more then two weeks since you came for detention. I'm sure your skills would have improved by now." Arik said level. "I believe it is time to be tested on these skills"

At last Ken understood. However he wasn't ready to be tested. In fact he hadn't practiced at all since he had taken care of Remus all this time he should have spent catching up on learning the spells of the classes that he had missed.

"Now?" he asked hesitantly.

"sometime in this century would be good." Arik said, pointing to the direction of his office, before heading up, indicting that he was to follow.

Kendrick looked between the kitchen and Arik's retreating.

"Perhaps after I get some breakfast," he called after the man, while feeling in his pockets for the time timer. Perhaps he could get something to eat as well as gain some extra time to practice and master what was expected of him.

Arik turned around to meet his eyes. Very quietly he said, "No, You had your time to practice, if you don't know it, then you don't. Trying to gain extra time won't work."

"I'm not ready." Ken said a last, not wanting to waste time. Besides, he was much more keen on getting back to the Room of Requirements to see if Remus was done.

Adrian studied him. "Very well." He paused. "I still suggest you come with me. I will not test you. Just a quick chat."

"On what?"

Arik made no reply, he just headed up the stairs.

* * *

_Lupin moved closer, standing next to the table, peering down on top of the bundle. His eyes widen, seeing a child with large emerald eyes, dark brown-black hair with pale, yellow-white skin who was staring back at him. The child had his arms reaching up towards the sky. A gurgling, happy note came from his mouth as he shifted his head from side to side, staring at the surroundings around him. _

_At that moment, the office door opened. Lupin turned to see Cho entering, with a serious, straight face. She sat down beside Poppy. _

"_Now that everyone is here, let's begin." Dumbledore said, looking at both of them. Neither replied letting the gurgling sounds from the child penetrate through the silence. _

"_Are you sure Cho?" Dumbledore asked at last._

"_Yes, it would be for the best." She said at last. "For the boy and our world." _

"_He is still innocent, merely a child."_

"_A child with the power to destroy us." Poppy spoke up for the first time. "He should have been aborted."_

"_exactly, and even if he has the power to save our world from his father," Cho trailed off, "Humans tend to be prejudice, and stereotypes last forever. Just by who he is, if it was under different circumstances," Cho corrected herself, "no wait, under whatever circumstances he is the heir to the Dark Throne…" _

"_he is not," Dumbledore interrupted. "unless you want him to be." He paused. "unless such deadly knowledge leaks, and even then, Harry may not take him in, even as family as he has demonstrated numerous times that he is a loner and individual and most of all, above God himself." _

"_This maybe avoided." Poppy added, "he is still a baby, not capable of speaking, or walking, and like such skills that need to be learned, perhaps a friendly environment would keep him in check."_

"_Right, Tom and Harry are wonderful examples" Cho muttered sarcastically. _

_Dumbledore frowned. "It turned out for the best," he said, not wanting to admit his mistake. "Fame and glory comes from being the hero, and there can not be a hero without his counterpart the villain. There must be sacrifices to please the rest of the world. I must say, Tom played his role well, and I suppose Harry would be dying for some worthy competition."_

_Dumbledore folded his hands and stared ahead, thinking. "We do not need to ponder this now. Yes, I do believe it is the best for him to be isolated from this world, from both sides. When the time comes, after his Hogwarts letters, we shall decide then. For now, any Muggle facility that provides food, water and shelter will do. After all, he is a Potter, and in reality, deserves nothing more then being sent directly to hell."

* * *

_

"For some time now, I have often wondered the same question." Arik said, handing the other some cookies. "and I could not seem to figure out the answer," he continued. "Perhaps you can answer it for me?"

Ken took the offered cookie before nodding to tell the other to ask away.

"Why is it, that you have been missing for two weeks, and no one has raised the alarm, or seem to notice your disappearance? What have you done to warrant being the outcast of this school and possibly to all those who know you?"

Ken pondered this question, before deciding to retort it. "Why do you care? No one else does. I don't need it, I don't want it."

"No one cares?" Arik rubbed his chin. "and nothing warrants this?"

"It's been this way since before I can remember even at the orphanage."

"Orphanage. Why were you at an orphanage when you have a mother to raise you?"

"If you had asked me that question a few months ago, I would not have known. However, now I have my own speculations."

Adrian bent in closer. "Might that have to do with some family history?" he asked casually.

Ken narrowed his eyes.

"When I first saw you, it was in the hospital wing. Poppy had warmed me against befriending you, claming of some family history as well as having special abilities that can rival my brother."

"What you say is true. I suppose that is why. Prejudices that I have no control over." Ken said bitterly. "It is not my fault for being who I am. I had no choice, the same way I had no choice on what type of strange abilities I was to possess."

* * *

Cho stared at Arik's retreating back, deep in thought. The words that had come out earlier pained her deeply. It wasn't true. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't the perfect mother figure. She had thought what was for the best, and if that meant giving her son up for Muggles to raise, well then it would be done. Besides, it wasn't her fault that his father had to be who it was, it wasn't her fault that society was to neglect her son, it wasn't her fault that her son was unique. It was just so, all those variables were uncontrollable. Yet when it came to raising this infant she could not do it, how could she? It had took plenty of courage not to destroy the child at once, what more could be asked.

However, there was more to be asked. Harry knew of Ken's heritage, and if nothing would be done soon, the world would soon face the Dark heir and it would all be her fault. No, not Harry's, no not Ken's, but her, the mother who had planted the time bomb that was slowly ticking away, of her people.

"_If you can claim him, you may keep him. He will be my enemy." _

"_However, if I claim him," he said quietly. "then lets just hope the world is prepared for eternal darkness and chaos." _

The words kept haunting her, reminding her of her mistakes. There was little time now, absolutely no hope in persuading her son otherwise. It was already clear to Ken that the Light, along with his mother had abandoned him. The gap only kept widening and the time to mend it would be to long.

Time that was what she needed, not really the boy himself. With that in mind, she headed out of Hogwarts and to the only place that might help her, The Department of Mysteries. Though she highly believed it was unethical to steal, as was rewriting the past, she ignored it for this single time. After all, such a single, minute move would tilt the balance of the future.

* * *

_The surroundings around Lupin began to fade until only white was present. He had only mere seconds to absorb what he had just seen before another scene became apparent. _

_Lupin found himself on the outskirts of nowhere, in the midst of half erected stone buildings and pebbled floors. The street was narrow and could fit no more then two average adults standing side by side. Cramped around the half fallen walls were ragged children playing with snow. Among them, scattered about were malnourished adults, ribs poking out on all sides, trying best they could to cover themselves against the cold. _

_Remus could not imagine why Ken would have such a memory. It made no sense. They had said the boy would be left at an orphanage and there was none to be seen. Perhaps he was just passing by while going to the next time or…_

_His train of thought was interrupted as a blob of white was thrown directly at him Caught by surprise, the snow ball went straight through him. Turning his eyes, he saw it being smacked onto a 5 year old boy who he at once recognized at Kendrick, though the difference with the present day one was startling was huddled near a wall, in the shape of a bal,. Scars, many scars could be seen from head to toe, everywhere on his body that wasn't covered by the thin fabric around his private._

_Quickly swirling around to see who had thrown the snowball, he found a group of kids, 3 boys and 1 girl at least the age of 10 gathering more snow and forming it into a snowball. Like fireballs, they were flung at Ken. _

_Remus looked around the street again. There were so many people, kids and adults, yet such bullying was permitted. He could not understand this at all. Why didn't anyone help the poor ball, and why, was he all scared?

* * *

_

"Until I was about 10, 11, I lived at the orphanage, that is, if you could call it that." Ken explained. "For miles around, it was the only structure in the area that had not crumbled and was suitable for living. This area was somewhere up north with freezing winters, dropping well below zero for many consecutive nights. Every season, many would die from either malnutrition, or frozen to death as the rags we called clothes were worthless and the food was nothing more then the little that could be grown from the spring and harvested in the autumn. I was surprised I was not one of them. It would have been better if I was. Death would have been welcomed."

Arik listened quietly. "The process of life is quite ironic. It will never grant us anything that we wish, and everything we dread to come true."

"I have been near death many times. That has nothing to do with the weather or the living environments." Ken continued. "I was constantly picked on by my peers as well as the care taker. Those living around, did not care."

Arik frowned.

"I was different, and they knew it. I was weird and abnormal and they would despise me for it. Strange things occurred around me, and I was feared by it."

"Of course, you are magical, you are a wizard. Muggles would not understand."

"and because of this, I was the scapegoat." Ken whispered. He then procceded to tell his tale.

* * *

_For a long time, Ken did not move. The snowballs were no longer fired though held at ready. Everyone, including Remus was watching for some sign of life. At last one of the boys went over and kicked him. However, before his feet landed, Ken suddenly rolled to the side and stood up. The boy gave a scream and jerked his foot back. _

_Startled, everyone rushed forward. _

_Red, live embers sprouted from the snow. Everyone gathered around the flames trying to keep warm. _

"_Fools! Stay away from Satan's fire!" One of the boys who had thrown the snowballs yelled. His friends cheered while the girl hung onto the boy. _

_The group did disperse, though they hung about, staring hungrily at the fire. _

"_Chang!" the obvious leader of the group addressed. _

"_What?" Ken asked in a bored voice._

"_You know what!" the boy screamed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_I don't." Ken replied evenly. He was standing straight now, his arms out, bracing himself for what was to come. _

"_Don't you lie to me!" the leader cried, buffing himself up as he approached the other. Though Ken came only up to his shoulder, his face showed no expression of being scared. _

"_You stole my sister's bracelet." He accused. _

"_I did no such thing."_

_The taller shook his head. "Liar! Search him!" _

_His buddies rushed forward and pounded on Ken. Ken covered himself the best he could from the blows. The little rags that had been covering him was ripped off, so that now he was naked. Of course they found nothing. _

_Lupin watched hatefully. He wanted to do something. He couldn't. This was the past, and he could do nothing about it. He hated the bullies, and even more then them, he despised the gathered crowed, who did nothing to prevent the fight. _

"_What's going on here?" a wheezy man's voice. It was a very familiar voice, one that Remus thought he recognized. Looking in the direction that he had heard the voice, he was startled to find Elphias Doge strolling around the corner, also in half covered rags. Remus stared at his fellow Order member, completely lost at why he was here. He knew the man was a caretaker of a well known orphanage, but that place was located in the center or London. So, why was he here? Remus could not figure it out. _

"_Sir," the leader of the group said. "Chang stole from my sister again. This time a bracelet." There were echoes of agreement from the crowd. _

_Elphias looked at Ken, studding him, then next to him at the fire. _

"_Did you boy?"_

"_No sir, I wouldn't. They already searched. I have nothing on."_

_Elphias slowly approached Ken. "I cannot believe you. You have a terrible record. Maybe the evidence isn't on you, but that doesn't mean you didn't do it."_

"_But"_

"_Perhaps it is in the fire. Did you start it boy?" _

"_I…I…how could I? Fire cannot spring out of nowhere." Ken trailed off, as that was exactly what had occurred. He had been cold, very cold, and suddenly fire appeared. He couldn't explain it. Things such as this just occurred. _

_Lupin growled. Elphias was a wizard, of course he could tell the boy wasn't lying. Yet why was he still accusing him?_

"_You better come with me." Doge said, pulling Ken by an arm and tugging him away. "Back to the orphanage, perhaps another beating would warrant the truth."

* * *

_

"I was accused and regularly beaten by both my peers and the orphanage caretaker. They would claim I steal, or the cause of a hailstorm." Ken added. "I did none of that." He stopped suddenly, noting the blazing fire that danced in Arik's eyes. "The world was cruel towards me. It is my right to seek revenge. Only Harry would understand." He finished, softly.

For the longest time Arik did not speak. "Let me see the scars."

Ken, who had been staring at the floor the whole time he had told his tale, snapped his head up. At last he nodded and revealed the glamour charms that had been placed on him by his mother, right before he came to school.

Arik stared his eyes hardening even more. " Good news is, you will have your revenge, I can guarantee that." He leaned forward. "Bad news is, from what I can tell, you were in a wizard orphanage with many charms cast so that another illusion of reality existed. The charms were either only cast upon you, or the entire area. I am not quite sure. Why I say that? Simply because no such area in Europe exist."

* * *

_Lupin_ _followed quickly as the two traveled expertly through the ruins. At last, they came upon the only standing building. The two went in. Lupin followed, assuming this was the orphanage._

_Doge led them down a pair of stairs into a darken room. The moment he had entered, the door snapped shut. A moment later, the man was carrying a whip. If Remus had not known he was a wizard, he would have wondered how the man could have obtained such an item so quickly as there was nowhere to hide it. _

_Crack! The whip was brought down mercilessly upon the boy. Old scars burst open and new scars emerged. _

"_Why you are so stubborn" Crack! "admit your faults. You have already stolen," Crack! " you have already lied. Do not think you can get away with it." Crack! "I have kindly taken you in from the request of an old friend," Crack! "and this is how you repay me! Make everyone's life hell, with your strangeness and devil behavior."_

_Remus clenched his fist, ready to strike at the memory. He had never seen this side of Doge, the side of the monster within. Somehow he prided Ken for not submitting to the other man or the whims of the bullies, although for what reason, he could not understand. _

_Again, the memory faded and he was staring at white. The white slowly faded away and another image emerged. _

_It was a small room, enough to fit only a bed and a table. Looking around, he saw Ken sitting on the bed, staring at the door. Lupin too looked at the spot and found the leader of the bullies standing at the doorway. This time, he was wearing a T shirt and a pair of shorts. Remus stared at him, wondering how the other had manage to obtain such clothing. _

"_Like it?" the boy asked Ken._

"_Leave." Ken replied. "before I return your present, Williams." _

"_Oh?" Williams raised his eyebrow. "would you not like to know how I obtained my outfit. It's all thanks to you." Williams laughed. "Didn't think my sister's outfit was worth that much." _

"_You're the one! You bastard." Ken growled. _

_Lupin too balled his hands as the true meaning leaked through. _

"_It's our little secret." Williams turned to leave. "no one would believe otherwise anyways."

* * *

_

Cho slumped down onto her bed. She was tired, exhausted from her long journey. At last she had done it. She had tried and now all that was left to do was wait. She hoped it hadn't been too late and her efforts weren't wasted.

* * *

Ken felt his head pound and the world swirl around him. A headache crept into him. He swayed on his chair, his body threatening to fall.

Arik frowned. "Are you ok?"

"tired," he murmured. "headache."

"That's to be expected. After all, you relived a lot."

Ken nodded.

"Hospital wing?"

"No, dorm's fine."

"I'll take you."

"No sir," Ken said, standing up. "I'm fine." He nodded to his Professor before leaving for the Room of Requirement, attracting as little attention as possible.

* * *

Remus left the pensive, half way through the third or fourth similar memory. He was angry, extremely angry. Looking around the room, he did not spot Ken, the one he wanted to speak to about these memories.

_Oh well, that can be done later. In the meantime, I have more important things to do._

With that in mind, he jotted a note down on the desk before leaving the room. He left Hogwarts as quickly as possible. There was only one thing in his mind. It was time to pay a long overdue visit to a long lost co-worker.

* * *

Another chapter, longer then the others. Hopes it makes up for the delay. So a closer glimpse at Ken's past. Well now, both Remus and Arik are extremely angry, so its time for the world to beware of their wrath. As for Ken's sudden collapse, it has more to do with just retelling his tale, something that relates to what Cho did, which should be pretty obvious. Ponder those thoughts. Remember to **Review**! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 20**

Elphias Doge hurriedly trotted down the streets of Muggle London, swinging his free hand from side to side. His other was carrying an umbrella as buckets of water were poured from the sky. Today was going to be a long day, if the sky was any indication. Even with the sun out, the gloomy gray atmosphere could not escape notice.

Making a sharp turn at an alleyway, he took the shortcut to the orphanage, his orphanage, the one that he had co-founded with his wife, Rebecca over 50 years ago. It was a disguised magical building as he himself was a wizard, a distinguished Order of the Phoenix member at that, and his wife was pure Muggle.

Reaching a two story white painted building, Ephias hurried over so that he now stood underneath the porch. Shaking water off his coat, he turned the key and opened the door.

He stood there, frozen at the door, his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging out, unable to believe what he saw.

Blood, wet dripping, presumably warm blood covered the walls and the floor. Bodies of children, of the orphans whom he cared for, many of them since they were only a few months dead laid sprawled in awkward positions on the floor.

Taking several gulps of air, he pulled his wand out and cautiously entered the room, ready to attack anyone and anything that would be deemed a threat.

* * *

Arik made sure Ken was completely out of sight before shutting the door behind him. He sat down on his chair, fingers intertwined, deep in thought.

"Voldemort," Arik said at last, turning to the portrait of his predecessor. "Find Severus and tell him to remain on standby for the Order for the rest of today. Under no circumstance is he to defy this command."

The ex-Dark lord raised an eyebrow, "and what exactly are you planning to do?"

"I'll have Bellatrix pay Ephias a visit," came the reply. "I suppose you will have no objections to that?"

Voldemort nodded approvingly. "I'll drop by the manor after I inform the deputy headmaster."

"Thank you"

With that, Voldemort disappeared.

* * *

Kendrick Chang's head felt that it was about to explode. It was extremely painful as he could feel it constrict and crush his brain. As he progressed up to the seventh floor, his head was spinning and he was seeing both colors and stars. Somehow he did mange to enter the Room of Requirement without being detected. Thoroughly in pain, he collapsed on the floor, blacking out completely.

* * *

Room to room, Doge went to investigate. In each room he found the same thing, death had come and gone. There were no signs of the living. Even so, he felt uneasy as he could always feel a pair of eyes on him, yet he could not identify who or where it came from.

His mind was racing and his heart was pounding, both seemed to want to leave his prone body. When he had finished he returned to the living room where the fireplace was. Knowing that he couldn't leave the scene of the crime, for fear of any other disturbance, he fire called the Headmistresses' Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The office was empty; there was no signs of anyone inside. Doge withdrew his head and fire called the Order headquarters. There was no one in sight. Impatient and not knowing where else or who else to alert, he collapsed on the sofa letting precious time tick by.

"Did someone fire call?" a slippery voice said, startling Doge who had jumped onto his feet. His wand was pointed at the head in the fire. When he saw Snape, he withdrew it.

"There's been an attack." Doge said breathlessly, moving out of the way so that Snape could see the damage. Snape studied the room, his eyes taking in the damage. Suddenly Snape's eyes widened as he realized this had not been a Death Eater attack, although he had expected one as Voldemort had informed him, it was more of an individual's work, an individual who he didn't think would act this way after what the Prince had put him through.

"It's not a Death Eater attack." Severus said slowly. "How many are dead, alive?"

"All dead," Doge replied. "what do you mean it's not a Death Eater's attack? How can it not be? Who else would..."

"Are you questioning me?" Snape raised his voice. "my experiences far exceed"

He was cut off when the doorbell rang. Once, twice, three times.

"Answer the door, I'll alert the Order." Without waiting for a reply, Snape disappeared.

* * *

Bellatrix danced gleefully as she strode down London towards her destination. Heavily cloaked and alone, she twirled her wand within her robes. Only a few more blocks to go, a few more blocks until she was to engage herself in her favorite pass time: torturing and then killing children. She laughed out loud thinking of the task and how out of everyone who could have come, the Prince had chosen her.

Reaching the door, she lowered her hood. There was no point to be cloaked in the first place as it was in a Muggle area, yet she had done it as it was a custom. Still, like Voldemort, she liked being exposed to her enemies and like him she had become infamous for her deeds.

She rang the bell once, twice, three times, impatiently waiting for it to be opened. If she had not been strictly ordered to not create an apparent disturbance, and be as discrete as possible, she would have just barged in and kill her target and anyone else in her path.

At last the door opened, and the head of a man poked out. Seeing the intruder, Doge's eyes widen in fear. Before he could bang the door shut, Bellatrix barged into the room.

Doge jabbed his wand at her, however she was quicker and had twisted it out of his hand. An insane grin spread across her face as she spoke her favorite curse.

"Cru—"

Out of nowhere, she felt a strong magical impulse pushing into her. The next thing she knew her breathing had quickened and the two wands that she held tightly, flew out of her grasp.

"He's Mine!" a voice growled possessively, daring the others to move.

Startled, both turned to find Remus Lupin in his shabby robes standing at the doorway, his eyes blazing with fire.

* * *

Severus Snape hurried down the hallway towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. He had just been informed of the expected attack on Elphias Doge by Doge himself. What he hadn't expected was Lupin being part of it. There was no way, in his opinion the man would have survived the Sectumsempra curse, and if Remus had there was no way he would have willingly gone off to execute another task of the Prince as Avenger. It made no sense at all. Something was off, and whatever it might be, his Master needed to know about it. Afterwards he would alert Minerva and the rest of the Order.

"Severus," Arik said, surprised to see him, after opening the door to inpatient knocking. He had expected the man to have gone straight to the Order and not to him which would have caused less suspicion.

Snape seemed to have known that as well for he got straight to the point.

"Your father's there."

Having said that the Potion Master turned to leave to go and inform the Order. He hadn't gotten too far there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Arik standing right behind him. Without saying a word he gestured the man to follow him. It was until they had reached the gates of Hogwarts did the younger man speak.

"Have they been informed?"

"not yet, I thought,"

"inform them." Adrian said, thinking of what to do. "I will give you 10 minutes before I set off the mark. Knowing that I am calling, they will let you leave as they would not want to lose a spy. Apparate back to the manor and prepare a back up team. Wait for further orders there."

Snape's curiosity as to why turn such an insignificant operation into a significant one when only Remus was the added bonus, must have been apparent as Arik answered the unasked question.

"I do not know why he is there," Arik said slowly. "However I have a feeling that I can use this to my advantage." He paused. "Remus had been quite discrete of his whereabouts. There must be a reason why he came out of hiding. Living with Ken would have suited his lifestyle well…" at this point Arik trailed off.

He thought for a while, probing his own mind for reasons. A faint idea did form causing a smile to play on his lips. Snape merely stared at him, completely clueless. The older man only caught parts of it, not enough to piece together the entire story.

"He had gone to destroy Doge for the same reason that I wish to do so." Arik laughed. "Once again fate's wheels are turning. Wherever he goes, whatever he does, Remus can't run away from his destiny, from himself, from my grasp..."

* * *

Bellatrix recovered first. She had not expected to ever again see the man alive, yet she had already sensed something was wrong when she first stepped into the house. Now that she had the time to look around she realized that Death had already come and had been awaiting for his last victim in the shadows. An insane smile lit up her face as she decided to wait for the cards of fate be dealt before playing her first move. However, when no cards came, Bellatrix decided to take fate into her own hands. She had seen the man at his worst and had no desire to be on the receiving end when he lost his temper. After all, for a time Remus had been made the prefect assassin and being on the opposite side of him when he was executing a task was not a bight idea. She had no idea why he was here, but seeing the anger burning in his eyes, the deaths around her, and the overwhelming, seemingly uncontrollable magic rolling off of the man was enough for her to lose her normal composure as well as admit her superiors.

"Lupin," Bellatrix said softly.

Remus turned his gaze on her, "Lestrange", he whispered before returning his attention to his target.

"Remus," Elphias said with uncertainty, his voice shaking. He knew something was wrong, but just not what. First the occupants of his orphanage is practically destroyed, then a Death Eater appears and then a man whom he thought the Prince held hostage. What was more was that the latter two didn't' act like any normal enemies the way it should have been, the way Remus' apparent anger should have been focused on her and not Doge.

"Doge," came the cold, emotionless reply.

Doge shivered before an idea formed in his head.

"What did your best friends call you in school?"

Remus smiled. "Moony."

"Who betrayed the James and Lilly Potter?"

"Pettigrew" the name was hatefully spat out.

"Where is Sirius Black?"

For a moment, Remus did not reply.

"Ah ha!" Doge said. "Who are you? You're a Death Eater impersonating Lupin!"

"At Hogwarts," Lupin interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Doge said.

"Black is at Hogwarts." Remus said. "It is not that I do not know the correct answer, more of which answer you wanted. He did die during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately he came back after an accident and now resides as a ghost at Hogwarts."

The hope that it was an impersonator vanished and once again fear took hold of Doge.

"Why? What did you do to him?" Doge asked, turning to Bella, accusing her to be part of this plan. "What did he do to him?"

Bella looked between Doge and Lupin, not knowing what to say as she herself did not fully comprehend the current situation. One after one the questions came, first asking Bella, then Lupin himself as she did not reply.

Swish! Doge felt the air around him speed up and pierce his skin.

"Silence!" Lupin yelled, one hand gesturing at the table where his reply was. "My reason is the same as yours. It was my choice, the way you chose to screw up his life."

Elphias stared at the Avenger marked dagger which pinned a photo of Kendrick Chang on the table. His eyes widened considerably as everything came into place.

"I hope your blood would be the last that I stain my hands with." Lupin continued. "In fact, if you hadn't been so stupid and mistreated the boy, I would not be here. Today I've come on my own accord, only in affiliation to my alias and not to Harry or the Death Eaters. Thus I have no idea why Lestrange is here. I have only come to live up to my name, to avenge those who cannot defend themselves."

"Then why have you come for me? Why have you gone against the Order. You know perfectly well its our job to defend and avenge those innocents. She is your enemy." He pointed at Bella. "Potter is you foe."

"You are the hypocrite here. You claim and advertise for your beliefs while going about mistreating a defenseless boy." Remus replied calmly.

"What are you talking about!" Doge questioned. "What boy?"

"Do not lie! The one that the dagger is on top of, the picture!"

"I've only since him once or twice. What does Chang's boy have to do with anything?"

Remus grew angrier. "Liar! He had been living at this orphanage since who knows when and you as well as everyone else has been mistreating him! He said so himself!"

"Why that little b---h!" Doge cried out frustrated and angry. "How dare he…"

"How dare you!" Before anyone knew it, Remus had pinned the man to the wall. There face were not inches away from each other. A hand had found its way upon the pinned man's neck. Doge struggled, fruitlessly punching his arms and kicking his legs.

"Why?" Remus asked softly. "Why did you do it. The boy had done nothing to you. Nothing!" he growled as an idea formed. "Was it because you knew that Harry is his father."

There were two gasps, one from the man in front of him and one from Bellatrix.

"Lupin, what did you…" Bella started, not believing her ears.

Remus chose not to answer the question. Silence, complete silence reigned for what seemed like eternity.

The silence was interrupted by pops that came from outside of the block.

"Aurors" Bella said immediately, turning to the door, ready for battle.

Remus ignored this as well.

"Well is it?" he pressed the man.

Doge made a gurgling noise as he tried to speak. Remus slightly released some pressure from his hand.

"You are the first to bring me such news." He gasped, then louder, "he never lived at the orphanage, he was raised by his mother." as though he had become braver now that reinforcements had arrived.

Remus frowned. "Do not lie!"

There were shuffling and loud rackets outside. Then the voice of an auror interrupted them.

"You are completely surrounded. Drop your wands and exit through the front door. Apparation, portkey and floo wards have been set, there is no escaping."

At that very moment, the Dark Mark burned fiercely on Bella's arm.

"If I were you," she said to Doge. "I wouldn't have signal for help, which you must have at one point or another, otherwise we wouldn't have been caught on the act." She laughed. "Now you've brought a whole group of men to join you in the afterlife." She rolled up her sleeve to show the mark.

Doge glared at her.

"not that we'll need it of course." Bella turned to Remus.

"Do what you've come for, and then together we shall leave. I believe the Prince would look forward to another chat with you again."

"After this I shall disappear forever." Remus corrected. "You would have been the last to see me."

He turned his gaze back onto Doge. "You are right. It is time to destroy him. I have no use for an uncooperative man." Having said that, he squeezed his hand together and watched as the life of who he hopped to be his final victim drain away.

The body fell limply on the floor.

Inside the silence reigned as outside the noise increased and the door threatened to fall.

Remus suddenly threw Bella's wand back at her. She caught it absent mindedly.

"Stupfey!" Remus yelled without warning, using Doge's wand.

For a moment, Lestrange was dazed. However when she saw the spell come, she set up a shield.

"What the hell are you doing! We're on the same side!"

"I don't think so." Came the cold reply. Remus sent curse after curse, one deadlier then the next, forcing Bella to react or die.

Just then there were pops inside the house as the apparition charms were broken. The Dark Order's inner circle appeared, robbed and masked. Remus cared not, he sent spells everywhere.

"Lupin are you insane!" Snape growled through his mask. "What the f—k are you doing!"

"Saving your petty…" he didn't finish as the door was finally knocked down. About ten aurors rushed inside, taking part of the fight. Lupin recognized a few of them as they had graduated from Hogwarts.

Curse after curse was flown in attack. Spell after spell was used to defend.

"I've escaped, I'll never return!" Lupin yelled, as he caused a Death Eater to stumble. "I will never help the enemy!"

Out of nowhere, Snape understood. His eyes connected and with a little help of Leginimency he spoke to Remus.

_Brilliant Man, Lupin, brilliant move indeed._

The aurors kept surging in and the room began to get cramped.

"Retreat!" Snape growled in the most unsusceptible Snape growl ever. As the Dark Order was organized very thoroughly and flawless by ranks, the group listened to its current superior. Technically Remus being Avenger should have been in control, but as he didn't seem fit, Snape was left with the job. He was after all the man who was in charge when Harry had been in Azkaban.

For a brief moment, Snape and Lupin's eyes connected. Lupin gave a short, nearly unnoticeable nod. The only one that could have broken the apparition charms for the Death Eaters to appear in such large quantity and at the same time would have been Harry. Now, the only one who had a chance to get them out was Remus.

Remus subconsciously focused his wandless magic on the apparition wards as he didn't want to leave a traceable magical signature. He lowered his attacks to simple magic, though not many noticed. Snape gestured at the others to not attack him, which Lupin nodded in thanks. Concentrating as best he could with the battle around him, he slowly broke through the wards.

Snape waited for the Ok signal, knowing that if the other man's concentration was slightly distracted, it was possible that the entire group may parish as more aurors appeared by Muggle transport and Death Eaters weren't allowed reinforcements.

_Snape, its cleared, when you're ready._

_And you?_

_Will stay, they do not know. I will be fine. I have come for what I wanted, I am satisfied. _

_Indeed._

A mental pause, though everything around still moved.

_You will be fine, I know it, otherwise I will not be leaving you. I still await the tale of your grand disappearance and sudden reappearance. _

Remus only gave a mysterious smile. Taking that as the end of the conversation, Snape threw one last curse.

"Apparate!"

The Death Eater's did as they were commanded to do, disappearing in a gigantic unanimous pop.

* * *

Death Eater Attack on Orphanage

By: Rita Skeeta

Believed to be the second attack in what would be the beginning of the Prince's second reign, a wizard orphanage, located at a Muggle area in London, was struck down yesterday by twelve Death Eaters. Elphias Doge, 53, co-founder and current owner of the orphanage along with 20 adolescents ranging between the age of 6 months to 17 years of age, perished in the attack. There have been no reports of casualties for the Dark Order. 

"The motive behind this attack remains unclear," stated 37 year old Brian Ng, head of the Auror division at the Ministry of Magic. "Unlike the usual Death Eater attack, this target had been singled out in a way so that only the building and its occupants were demolished."

"The entire block was left untouched," said Jerry Beale, 22, one of the aurors at the scene of the crime, with wonder. "If Doge had not signaled for help, there would have been no signs of an attack. It was a peaceful neighborhood with 5 year olds running playfully outside the building at the time of my arrival." 

The public may wonder of such an odd occurrence. The mere fact that only 21 died under the hands of the Prince is quite surreal, and unbelievable. Only little over a decade ago, entire cities crumbled leaving only ruble and debris as haunting reminders of an area that once contained life. 

Even odder yet is the reappearance of a man captured by the Prince.

"It was a shock to find Professor Lupin in the midst of battle," confirmed Fred Weasley, auror and co-founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"We thought he had been captured by the Prince!" George, the other Weasley twin chimed in.

"He had been missing for 2 full weeks!" The twins finished in unison.

The man in question, Remus Lupin was said to have disappeared after the strange appearance of the Dark Mark within the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When asked about that attack, and the possibility that these two were related, Minerva McGonagall, headmistress at Hogwarts had admitted that both were strange and usual occurrences, but aside from the disappearance and reappearance of Lupin, neither seems related.

"I was ambushed by four Death Eaters," Lupin repeated to the Minister of Magic. "However, it was 5 weeks ago, and not at Hogwarts." He continued. "I had been in a small shop at Knockturn Alley at the time."

The man did not elaborated on his reasons for being at Knockturn Alley, a known area of Death Eaters, half-breeds and Dark Magic, although the Minister seemed to nod with understanding.

"I've been gone for 3 weeks prior to the Hogwarts attack, and no one noticed," Lupin said bitterly. "I could have died and no one would have cared. Why would they?"

The Minister had then proceeded to ask for his treatment and possible reason that he had been targeted.

"Oh yeah, I've been treated quite fairly." Lupin growled. "ate every three days and had been locked up in a 5 by 5 feet cell." He smiled at this. "I'll say I was in heaven. It could have been worst, much worst."

Lupin then laughed, mechanically, gesturing at scars upon his body that hadn't been there when he had been last seen by Severus Snape. 

"I'll say Harry's got a soft spot for me," he continued fondly, his eyes glazed and unfocused. 

Continue on page A 17: Orphanage

He crumpled the Daily Prophet, anger raising from the pit of his stomach. This was bullshit. He didn't need to finish reading it, he knew the rest were going to be lies. Looking toward the table, he saw the man in question, sipping a cup of coffee, calming reading the paper, a smile playing on his lips.

"Bastard!" he cried, throwing the newspaper at the man. Plop, it landed into the cup of coffee, splattering its hot contents all over the man.

Remus jumped out of his seat, surprised. With a flick of his wand, he cleaned himself. Slowly he put down the paper and stared at the boy in front of him, surprised to see intense hatred reflected in his eyes.

"excess me?" Lupin asked.

"bastard!" was all Ken said. There was a pause as their eyes met. "Why," he asked at last. "Why did you do it? Why did you destroy the orphanage. They did nothing to you!"

For a moment Lupin didn't know what he was referring to. Then he too exploded.

"Why?" he mocked. "Why? What do you think!" he asked. "I did it for you!"

"Me? What are you talking about!" Ken screamed. "I took you in. I healed you Avenger. This is how you repay me! I could have let you die! I could have handed you to the authorities. I could have killed you, but I didn't!"

"I repaid your kindness." Remus growled. "What did you expect from me?"

"I thought you betrayed Harry," Kendrick choked out.

Remus frowned. This wasn't making any sense. Shouldn't Chang be thanking him for what he had done? Why was the boy upset?

"and that's why I didn't turn you in. The reason you're still alive. I had taken pity on you the first time I saw you, withering in death. Even if you are evil, I'm a good hearted boy." He continued. "and the next thing I know you go out on a killing spree." His voice was getting softer and softer. "It's my fault, all my fault that the innocent died."

"and you were innocent!" Remus interrupted. "Are you telling me they had a right to mistreat you! Are you telling me, it was alright that you had such a childhood!"

Lupin was suddenly upon the boy, hands shaking his shoulders. He wanted to do nothing more then shake some sense into him.

"Have you forgotten that it was the orphanage that you had grown up in? Have you already forgotten that these were the people who made your childhood miserable?"

"I-I"

"I didn't think so." Remus breathed.

"I-I didn't grow up in an orphanage," Ken said angrily.

Remus froze.

"For your information, I grew up with my mom. I grew up in a loving environment with the Weasley's as companions!"

The energy in Remus disappeared into nothing. His grip loosened. Ken took the chance to slip out of the man's grasp. Without sparing the man another look, he walked towards a wall, where a door suddenly appeared.

Ken shook his head sadly.

"I was wrong about you, and that cost the lives of 21 innocent people."

Having said that, he disappeared from the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Another chapter complete, possibly the longest chapter at that. There might be some confusion, so I'll try to sort it out now. In one of the earlier chapters, Ken had said he lived in the orphanage, and because of that Remus went on the killing spree. Now, Ken denies the claims and says that he grew up with his mom. So, which is correct? Keep in mind that Cho had gone to the Department of Mysteries, right after she and Arik had talked and said who could taint the boy first would get to keep him. Also keep in mind that Ken had left Arik's company with a gigantic headache. Everything's related. Hope that triggers some answers. I'll update soon! **Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 21**

"_I-I didn't grow up in an orphanage, I grew up with my mom. I grew up in a loving environment with the Weasley's as companions!"_

The words struck to the very core of his being. It didn't make sense, it couldn't make sense, it just was not possible. Only days before had Ken admitted to his past, how he had grown up in the orphanage, how he had been mistreated there, in hopes that it'll persuade Lupin to open the locked door to Harry. Now, the boy was telling a different story, an entirely different one.

Remus watched hazily as Ken left the room, the door slamming down behind him.

_What happened to him? People don't just change their minds, especially about something written in history. It just doesn't work that way. History was history and the past is in the past. It couldn't be changed just be altering stories. No, that was not possible. Besides even if one person said this was the case, another confirmed it, and a third and a fourth, like in a crime investigation, a fifth, six, or seventh witness would surely disagree if that had not been true. There was no way the truth could be hidden, no way Ken could have told one set of past, and then a second, without exposing the correct one. All I have to do is find cross-references. _

That wasn't going to be hard. Remus had learned the art of being persuasive for quite some time. It was a skill that he needed to survive, being the middleman and all.

_But what if history was altered? What if someone did change the past? A person would not turn a full 180 degrees over night. That was not possible. Someone must have tampered with time. Who? Why? _

Then another question entered his mind.

_Why should I care anyway? Isn't this what I wanted, what I would have preferred? Ken's acting like any normal teenager, anyone with the right mind. Isn't it what I wanted Harry to become? After all this time of trying to taint him back to who he was, the pure, good willed man that would have virtues and morals. Shouldn't I be happy that Ken chooses to be good again for whatever reason that may be? I should be thankful for whatever had happened._

Somehow Remus didn't think so. The last thoughts bothered him tremendously for numerous reasons, one being that someone had altered Ken, and the other being that he himself was not thankful with how the events had turned to be, that he would have preferred the boy as how he was a few days ago.

Remus shivered at the last thoughts, realizing just how opposite he really was from who he thought himself to be; Harry had been right all along.

* * *

Kendrick Chang ran down corridor after corridor. His emotions were flaring as they clashed with each other.

What was I thinking? How could I have been so stupid? It's Avenger, for heaven's sake, not even an ordinary Death Eater! Why did I take him in and not kill him then and there? Why did I believe his lies? What made me think that he really had changed and had betrayed the Prince, like he said he had? Why was I sheltering a murderer, helping him recuperate only so that he could go out and commit more crimes? Why? Why? Why?

Questions bombarded his mind, but he could not find the answer. There must have been a reason, there had to be, something must have motivated him to do what he did. As much as Ken strained his brain for answers, he did not receive any. Many times he had thought he had come to some reasonable conclusion each one unlikelier then the next, dismissing them for what they truly were; the truth.

He yanked open the door to the Charms room, hoping to find his mother there. Indeed she was, head bent, quill in hand, grading papers.

"Mom?" he called out hesitantly.

Cho looked up, surprised. Before Ken knew it, he was in her arms. She held him tight, squeezing and pinching him, afraid that he was not there.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain.

Cho released him, kneeling in front of him so that their eyes were level.

"Kendrick!" she murmured, hugging him.

"Mom, I…there's…"

"Where were you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, physically at least. I've been in the Room of Requirement all this time."

"What? You mean you were at Hogwarts?"

"Yes…"

"Then why…"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "There's something more important that I need to tell you."

"Ken?" Cho asked uncertainly.

"I-It's my fault for the last attack, the one at the orphanage." He began.

"What are you talking about?" Cho asked.

"I know who did it."

"Ken," She whispered. "I know who did it too. So does the rest of the world."

"Really?" Ken shifted his weight. "Then why isn't he dead? Why don't you, the Order, the Ministry, anyone, arrest him, kill him?" Then even more quietly he asked. "Why am I not locked up in some prison for aiding in the murder?"

The hands that had been creasing Ken's cheeks, halted, although they did not leave his skin.

"Hush" Cho said, her voice beginning to shake. "I'm sure whatever the Prince made you do, whatever Avenger made you do was forced. You had no say, so cannot be blamed."

"but I did have a say!" Ken corrected. "If I hadn't healed Lupin to tip top condition, then none of this would have happened." He flung his hands to emphasize his point. "Avenger would have died!"

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Remus?"

Ken frowned. "I thought you said you knew who committed the murder."

"Yes, Avenger did."

"Avenger is Remus Lupin."

* * *

The headmistress's office had never been this crowded before. It was a small room, and not meant to be a place for a full blown Order meeting, emergency or not. Not everyone was invited, only those who had been in the Order during Dumbledore's time and Arik who both Poppy and Cho had insisted on being present, for one disclosed reason or another. The other guest was Ken.

"This is a serious accusation," McGonagall was saying, after Ken had finished telling his story of how he had found Remus in the forbidden forest. There had been many holes in the tale that Ken could not respond to, for instance, why he was in the forest to begin with, and why had he taken the man in, knowing full well who he was.

"It isn't an accusation! I swear."

"No one said it was." Sirius spoke up, floating next to the boy. He had been listening quietly, nodding, without retort or defense to his friend, as though he knew it all along.

"You're a brave boy for stepping out of the shadows to bring light into a world of darkness." Sirius continued. "You realize you could have been killed…" he trailed off. "The point is, not many who knew the truth would have said a thing." His eyes traveled over the gathered members. "I for one have known and had concrete evidence against my friend, yet am a coward…"

"To think I've been blind all this time," McGonagall interrupted. From within her desk, she took out a small piece of yellowed paper. Brushing off the dust, she laid it flat on her desk. It was the warning that Tonks had given the day she died.

It's Remus. The evidence is on his back.

"It made no sense then, but now it does. Remus is a cunning man. He was there at the scene of the crime, yet I had let him persuade me otherwise." She slowly turned to face Snape. "You were there as well." It was a statement, not a question.

Snape slowly raised his eyes to meet the headmistress. Outside he was calm, inside he was not. All this time he had been watching Arik, who had been indifference to the entire situation. He didn't seem to care that Remus was being revealed for who he was. He looked as though he had been waiting all this time for something like this to occur.

After a while of staring at each other, Snape sneered.

"Yes, I did know. Unless I wanted to risk my spying career, I helped the best I could. The Prince would have known, so would the pet werewolf, if I had said anything or done anything else. I risk my life getting my old job back, walking into a death trap. It was Dumbledore's last favor, I will not jeopardize my position."

"Enough." Ron spoke up. "I am a busy man. Unless you do not the Ministry's involvement, in which case I shall leave, I suggest we find a way to sentence and kill this werewolf and then decide to place the blame on who's responsible for a late justice served."

"RONALD!" Hermione cried, surprised with his outburst.

"Ron is correct," Minerva spoke up. "Now is not the time to point fingers." Again she took a close look at everyone gathered. For what seemed to be the thousandth time, her eyes swept towards Arik who had been quiet throughout the whole revelation, not looking at anyone in particular, bearing an unreadable expression.

"Adrian, what do you suggest should be done?" she asked.

Arik looked at McGonagall before replying.

"Whatever it takes for justice to be served." He looked from Poppy to Cho, giving them a sly smile. "Justice will be served." His eyes traveled to Ken. "I have the boy to thank."

"Very well," the headmaster replied. "I'll send him a letter, saying there is an Order meeting." She waived her wand causing quill and parchment to appear. "This way it'll cause less commotion, and he won't realize what's going on."

* * *

Remus paced back and forth, trying to understand what was going on. His thoughts were going nowhere. Question after question aroused, and none of them had an answer. On top of it all, he was beginning to question his own sanity. He had gone into the pensive and retrieved Ken's memories, hoping that it'll give some clues. However no such clue appeared. All that he had discovered was how rash he had been right after he had first witnessed them. A month ago he was still playing Avenger, then three weeks ago he had betrayed Harry, for what he swore to himself as the last time, and now he had already gone back to his old habits of resorting to violence to solve problems. This time it was worst, it was his free will, he had choose to do it.

Just then a ball of fire appeared on the table. Remus walked over to it, picking up the slip of paper that he knew had been sent by the Order, as it was there method of communicating with each other in far off places or when the recipient was in an unknown area.

Meeting at the Headmistress office at Hogwarts now. It's time to discuss plans for next school year.

Lupin crumpled the paper before setting it on fire so that no traces were left behind. The first part had been the time and place. The rest of it was distraction.

Sighing, he decided to leave the Room of Requirement to see what Minerva wanted, especially since there were hardly any emergency Order meetings.

* * *

Arik stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to settle."

"You're not going anywhere!" Both Poppy and Cho said in unison. For a minute there was silence, as they exchanged looks, surprised that they were thinking the same thing.

Adrian smiled. "I don't see how you can stop me." His eyes scanned the room. "I don't think you'll want to try."

Cho slowly stood up as though her height would lend her strength.

"We are on the verge of a grand breakthrough. No individual is permitted to leave until the mission is complete. This is our greatest opportunity to defeat Avenger, and through him the Prince."

"You mean your greatest opportunity." Arik corrected softly. "I don't see how it can be mine, losing both my father and brother at once." He looked back at Ken. "I must congratulate you on claming the boy. I've lost one family to an enemy, I don't plan on losing the other."

"Indeed it will be a devastating blow for you," Cho said through gritted teeth. "But it must be done."

At that moment, the door opened and in step Remus. His face immediately darkened feeling the tense atmosphere. He could tell that something was wrong, very wrong.

The door shut with a thud, and immediately as though it had been a signal, numerous curses, and hexes were thrown at Lupin. Those closes to him wrestled him onto the floor. Before he knew it, he had been bound both magically and physically. The wand that had been within his robes was taken away from him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Lupin cried, as he struggled to sit up, something that he had managed to do.

"Remus J. Lupin, you are herby charged and sentenced to death for being part of the Dark Order, as the Prince's right handed man, Avenger and therefore executing and ordering mass murders." Ron said.

Lupin froze, his eyes dashed around the room, at last locating Arik.

"Do you deny these charges?"

Lupin struggled with his bindings once more. If Harry had turned him in, there was no reason to deny it. But why, why was he turned in now and not sooner?

"Why?" Lupin asked, his voice steady. "If I must die, then at least tell me why? Why now? For what reason? Was it because I…I…did the right thing?"

"I didn't betray you, so don't look at me that way." Arik said slowly, "The boy did." He nodded his head towards Ken, who shrunk behind his mother.

"I have no say in this matter." Arik continued. "You betrayed me."

"It's more that you don't want to." Remus countered. "You know as well as I do that the only thing keeping me in these binds is you not them."

That was true. With the amount of wandless magic he had, Remus could easily break out of the binds. The thing that was giving him difficulties was Harry's wandless magic. As wandless magic could not be marked or sensed, no one knew.

"I don't know what you speak of." Arik said coldly.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Remus whispered. "Please forgive me. You were right."

"I'm glad you see my ways, but it's too late. I will not accept you. The Light will not accept you. You have betrayed them and in turn betrayed me."

"Please, please don't let them have me. We're family."

Arik gave him a long hard look. He suddenly withdrew his magic and the binds that had been holding the man down, broke. In an instant, Remus was back on his feet again.

"Careful! He knows wandless…" before Ken could finish an invisible force pulled him towards Remus. The man reached out and grabbed him.

"We have much to discuss, boy." He drawled.

Wandlessly conjuring his daggers, he threw them at everyone, not caring who it killed. With his palm face up, he summoned his wand, pocketing it, as it was useless.

Taking as many as he can with one hand, which was only 3 more people aside from Ken, Remus decided it was time to leave. Forcibly dragging his hostages out of the room, he hastily went straight for the Defense Office, knowing full well that he was being followed although no one dared approach him. Reaching the room, he grabbed what he was looking for, one of two emergency portkeys. He growled as the one that did not need to be activated by a parasalmouth was nowhere to be seen. Taking the other one, he turned to an amused looking portrait of Voldemort.

"If you would be kind enough," he said.

Voldemort did not have time to reply as those following had entered the room as well.

"Freeze! Drop the book!" Hermione yelled, standing next to Neville with Snape bringing up the rear.

Lupin smiled softly, one petrified hostage swung on his back, two in one hand and the other hand holding one hostage and one book. He looked over his shoulder and Snape. For a moment their eyes connected.

"Stupfy" Snape whispered, firing first at Neville then at Hermione. The two slumped onto the floor surprised. Snape kicked them over to Lupin.

"Got room for two more?"

"No." He said. "Come along with me."

"but what about…"

"Harry?" Lupin finished. "He'll be fine. If he had wanted to escape, he would have. If he wanted them dead, they would be. There is no need to worry."

Snape looked around the room.

"Right." He said, knowing those words were true.

"Besides, it is best we leave Hogwarts now. They already know my identity, they will know yours soon."

Snape nodded.

"Very well." He turned to Voldemort.

"We'll explain on the other side."

"Have Karo protect Harry." Lupin added.

Voldemort nodded.

/Haven/

The password was hissed out, and the group disappeared with a pop.

* * *

"They got away." Ron murmured at last. He as everyone else knew it was a fact. 30 minutes had passed and no one had returned.

"Only two did." Poppy corrected, staring at Arik, who hadn't moved or partake in the brief chaos less then a hour ago.

"Where are they?" she asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva interrupted.

"Today a child step forward and revealed a revelation to the world." Poppy began. "He has encouraged me to do the same."

Arik smiled.

"Why do you care? As long as I'm here, everything's all right? Right?"

"How about we leave you alone, and you leave them alone." Poppy pressed. "How about you let them go, and we let you go."

"I am free to come and go as I please." Arik corrected. "You cannot stop me." He looked directly at her. "As for the others, their lives and well being are out of my hands. They rest in Remus."

"Poppy, what are you talking about?" the Headmistress asked again.

"Tell them and we'll see how many can escape this room alive." He threatened. "Go on, tell them, just like you always wanted." He looked up at Sirius. "How about you? You can't die twice."

"I can't, but everyone else will."

"Tsk tsk tsk" Arik shook his head. "You're not the Sirius Black I remember, not the Godfather I knew. Death can be cruel."

"and you're not the H…"

Sirius didn't need to finish. The room suddenly became colder as the temperature dropped tremendously. Wands that had been stored were once again pulled out, this time with the carriers' hands shaking.

"not the Harry Potter you wished I was." Arik took off his glamour's, letting his real features be exposed. "not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the poster boy, not Dumbledore's man, and certainly not the one that was identical to James with Lily's eyes." He growled.

No one spoke as none knew what to say. There was no movement either as none knew what to do.

"Why Dumbledore, you've been quiet all along." He laughed, staring up at the portrait of a frozen man. "Why don't you enlighten them? Surely you can see they need a proper leader."

Having said this, he unfroze the portrait.

"I have failed you Harry. I have failed you."

* * *

There! Now all is revealed! There is no turning back. **Review**! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 22**

Thump! The two man and their hostages landed smack onto hard granite floor. Taking a quick glance at the familiar surroundings Remus relaxed, taking deep breaths as he tried to settled down from what had just occurred. The past hour had been quite over whelming as certain revelations had been revealed to the world. He didn't even care if they had startled the Inner Circle whom seemed to have been discussing some matters prior to their arrival, to stand and pull out their wands pointing distrustfully at them.

"Funny how things work," Lupin said softly. "Remind me again why I feel comforted, safe and secure here in the Master's mansion, in the presence of infamous Death Eaters, then at Hogwarts, surrounded by the Order and under the watchful eye of Dumbledore?"

No one replied or moved. The minutes passed silently.

"You've returned." Bellatrix stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I have no choice." Lupin replied.

"You know where the dungeons are." Narcissa said harshly. "We need not accompany you. I suggest you get comfortable."

Lupin forced a smile at her. It was turning out harder then he had anticipated. He knew her stand and understood her hostility. After all the last time he was in the Death Eater's presence, aside from Bella and Snape, had been the one where Harry had used Sectumsempra and the meeting after that when the Death Eaters had arrived to find Lupin attacking Bella. It was only natural for them to still believe he was there enemy.

"I prefer my old room, however even the dungeons would be a haven for me." Lupin responded. "I am here on my own accord." He laughed. "Besides why wouldn't I come?" he questioned. "The Dark Order needs a leader." Lupin looked at Snape who gave a silent nod. "I have an army to lead, a war to win, and a son to retrieve."

"Snape, what is he speaking of?" Bella asked.

Snape just shook his head, unwilling to reply. He knew that if Lupin was to reestablish his place, in addition to regaining his rank, the werewolf needed overcome this on his own. It was not in his place to reveal what he knew.

From his spot, hanging on the wall above the throne, Voldemort watched through his snake like eyes, getting annoyed at the senseless conversation.

"Curcio!" it hissed, surprising everyone in the room as a jet of red light streamed from the portrait and headed directly at the werewolf. It shriek in triumph as he was sure it would hit the man.

Lupin who had his back to the portrait all this time continued to ignore the man. When the spell was a foot from him, Lupin merely snapped his fingers. One of the petrified hostages, Hermione, was thrown into the air to block the curse. Immediately her shrill painful cries blasted through the entire underground mansion.

After holding the curse for about 30 seconds, Voldemort released it. Hermione continued to twitch long afterward.

"I'm already in a fowl mood, Voldemort. Don't push me further." He paused, turning fully to face the portrait. "It is undeniable that you have retained your magic after death, thus would be ideal to lead your Death Eaters." He ran his eyes through the gathered people. "However," he turned back to Voldemort so that their eyes met. "Your reign's long over. Harry's potential is endless and he'll be sitting on top long after any of us remain." He paused again. "Just remember who the reason behind his success is." Lupin's eyes gave an ire predatory glow. "There was a reason why he chose me to be Avenger. There was a reason why he forced it all me, time after time, even when my defiance was apparent. It was stupid really, I never understood. Not even after…" he trailed off, his hands running through his facial scars, the ones made by Harry. "never mind that. The point is I now see the world clearer then ever. I know the path that I must take and I freely welcome it." He turned to point at Ken. "and its all thanks to the boy."

Silence fell over the hall as no one knew what to say. They all turned to study Ken wondering what the boy could have done to cause such an impact on the man.

Remus gave a sudden laugh. "Deal with the hostages as necessary. Severus will explain." He turned and headed towards his room. As he reached the doorway, he paused. "The boy's mine. He shall be left untouched. After all he's a guest…of honor. Yes, Kendrick Chang Potter…"

At this gasps came from the people in the room.

Remus ignored this before continuing. "Indeed, Harry Potter's own flesh blood and bone, the boy who would have, could have been the next Dark Lord, decided not to, and instead set off a series of unfortunate events leading to the revelation of Arik as Harry and I as Avenger, and will lead to the destruction of the wizardry world."

Having said that, Remus stepped out of the hall, heading towards his own room, confident that he was going to be in charge.

* * *

"Rebirth of the phoenix" McGonagall said, as she passed the Weasley twins who had been stationed in front of the Room of Requirements, though they had not made their task detectable.

Fred and George stepped aside as the Headmistress pace three times in front of them and a door appeared.

"Any news?" Fred asked.

Minerva shook her head sadly.

"Our only connection is through the door." She murmured.

"he hasn't cooperated." George began.

"neither has he made our lives a living hell." Fred finished.

"I see." The Headmistress said, placing a hand on the doorknob, pulling out her wand before stepping in for the first time.

"Call if you need reinforcements." Fred cried out as the door slammed shut.

McGonagall watched the place where the door had been a few moments before, before taking in a breath and turning around. She was surprised at what she found. Considering what room they were in, how it could and would adjust itself to its user's needs, she was found that the room was completely bare, gray and bare. It was a box, with nothing inside.

Looking around, she found Harry leaning against the corner of a far wall, staring at her, studding her.

"Professor" he greeted, his voice lacking emotions and his face unreadable.

"Ah…" there was an uncomfortable silence as Minerva pondered how to address the other.

"Someone once told me that to the fear of a name increase the fear of the thing itself." Harry smirked. "Call me Harry, if you dare." A smile formed in at the tip of his lips. "Go on say it. Dumbledore would have wanted…"

McGonagall's face darkened as red sparks flashed dangerously at the tip of her wand.

"Temper, temper, Professor, surely you would not attack an unarmed man."

"No, I will not," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Though you would have thoroughly deserved it, Po-Potter."

The Prince shook his head. "That is a start." He paused. "As long as you fear me, you will have no right to lead the Light."

"I was not meant to lead the Light." Came out very softly though the other heard it clearly.

"Oh? I was?" Harry raised his voice. "Just because some prophecy was made and some imbeciles were involved. It could have been Neville or any bloody child born on July 31st of any year, anywhere in the world! Why did it have to be me?"

It was a question that she could not answer and Harry knew it.

"Ask the-other-you-know-who! Ask the one who attacked and freaked out over the prophecy!"

"There were plenty who were born that day, and plenty more who had his parents defy Voldemort. If Dumbledore hadn't suggested James and Lily to go into hiding than it wouldn't have drawn Voldemort's attention!"

"They are your parents, and deserve respect."

"I-am-not-a-Potter" Harry ground out. "I specify you to call me Harry, not Potter. I have no fa-mi-ly. Even if I did, it would not be James nor Lily, how can they be, when I've never met them?"

"Then what is Remus to you? He must be more then just Avenger, for you to have gone the extra galaxy to persuade him. The last I remember, he was hardcore James and Sirius personality and neither as demonstrated would have gone to the dark side."

A triumphant smile flashed across Harry's face.

"Why, he's me."

McGonagall frowned not understanding.

"It was difficult, but in the end I emerged victorious. In fact I'm so god damn proud of what I did that I'll share it with you. There are no words to describe what I did, what I tried to create. There are no words to paint the defiance. Over a decade and three years of merciless battle and war, at last it has come to an end, and it's all thanks to the boy who would have been my son, if given the chance." Harry laughed.

For the next hour and a half, Harry retold his life as it occurred since the day Snape captured his first set of prisoners, under Dumbledore's orders. Minerva listened silently as many emotions surfaced and died one after the other.

Her wand dropped with a clang, as it hit the floor, the moment Harry had finished.

"Aside from the initial years before you were sent to Azkaban, Remus had always been Remus and never Avenger."

"He was never Avenger." Harry correctly coldly. "If he was, the Light would have fallen. Remus is a strong man and he stood against most if not all of my ideals." He paused. "He believed that he could make a difference, that he could change me. He was stubborn and he persisted to the end, until now."

Harry closed his eyes, and when he opened them, a new, fierce fire sprouted from within.

"He is a man a billion times purer then you would ever be. You all have given up hope, for you fear me, to the extent where the Light was willing to sacrifice the Muggles' before them." As he spoke, an insane look flash across his countenance. "A will, a belief and a goal that could not be dampened in his spirit and that is why he is who he is. I admire him. He is the only man I will go the extra distance for, and he is the only man who would do the same for me. Remember that."

"You turned him into a monster."

"Yes, I do not deny molding the perfect assassin within myself as the basics. However, like I said, it did not work until now. I did not drive him away, you did, you and those you represent and their prejudices. With his identity revealed there is only one path he can take. I thank your people for making it clear. At last it is not I who has revealed the monster to the world, but enemies who released it."

Minerva remained silent, turning pale.

"Have you not wonder why I made no attempt the escape or gave signs that I cared my life was threatened?" he asked softly. "I'll tell you. The Dark Order is quite complex, rank upon rank, and the next in command takes immediate control once its leader dies or becomes unable to command. There will be retaliation. Remus will come for me, even if he's alone. Just imagine, if Remus could already strike fear under my reign, then what you think he can do under his full potential when his path is clear cut, straight foreword."

Harry burst out laughing.

"You need not worry about me, my escape or resistance. I look foreword to the upcoming battle. After all there can be no battle, no victory without an enemy." Harry smiled. "Like my duel with Voldemort, only one side will survive. This will be the final battle."

The door suddenly appeared and then swung open. Immediately, the twin's were inside, with wands pointing at Harry. They lowered them when they saw Minerva safe, if a bit pale.

"From this moment on, you need not guard this room. No one shall be able to enter or leave." Harry said softly.

The twins' looked at the headmistress for conformation. All they found were wide eyes. McGonagall couldn't respond as she felt magic suppress her.

"Go and tell Ron," he continued. "That the stakes have been raised. Neither the Professor nor I shall participate directly in the organization and the participation of the destined battle. Only when it is over, shall one of us emerge alive."

"and why pray tell us," Fred began.

"shall we allow the fact that our headmistress and leader shall remain in your company" George cut in.

"when it is dangerous to do so?"

"Oh dangerous?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can assure her safety, as we she assures mine. However, let me remind you that I am still currently within Hogwarts and Hogwarts is supposedly the fortress against the Dark. Shall I test its strength and those within?" He smiled. "I'm not the Dark Prince for nothing."

There was a silence that followed.

/Karo/ Harry suddenly hissed.

They froze as they watched a snake slither out of the man's sleeves.

/You know what to do./

/Do not worry my Master. It will be done with perfection./

/Go./

Karo slithered passed the shocked twins before disappearing behind a corridors where shrieks of children came from.

"Those kids better be alive." Fred yelled out before dashing off.

"Oh they will be." Harry reassured George, who took off like his brother but stopped when he heard the next sentence.

"Your old mascot wouldn't hurt the occupants of the very place it use to protect. No, Fawkes is no such creature."

Leaving it with that, Harry let the door slam before the other twin.

* * *

Remus stepped into the dungeons, a single goal in mind. It was time he discovered exactly why the boy betrayed him.

"Lupin," the two Death Eaters greeted as they saw him.

After Severus had explained what had occurred, the Death Eaters had treated not given the werewolf the cold shoulder nor had they made no effort to treat him with the respect he deserved. In fact, it was back to the old days where each side minded their own business. When they did meet, it was only a blunt greeting.

"Bella, Narcissa" he replied almost cheerily.

The two exchange looks, but stepped aside for the man to pass them. Lupin did so with a nod, before turning his attention to the hostages before him. His eyes roamed from Hermione onto Neville, Cho, Madame Prince, Arabella Figg and at last Kendrick.

"You discarded my wish." Lupin murmured, his eyes never leaving Ken. "However, I suppose it makes no difference. Harry has made clear many times that he has no family. Still it would have been a shame to kill the boy off with no explanation, after all for Harry's been interested in him for sometime. Of course, no one would have known, with him being under a disguise as Arik."

Gasps echoed through the prison, coming from those who did not know.

"Yes, it would have been easy to destroy the Light if he wanted to being the Defense Professor and all. However I persuaded him not too as I do have morals and to contrary belief do not support Harry in the slightest. In fact I've been against him all these years." He outlined the scars on his face, while jerking at the people behind him. "The scars, the Death Eaters know best." He paused. "In fact, I was on the Light side up until the moment when Ken revealed me…"

"What? He knew?" Hermione asked as everyone stared at the boy.

"I found out then that Harry had been right all along, and now that I see and understand and accept my path, I will follow it." Lupin smiled. "Yes, to some extent the boy knew everything, however I am quite puzzled about why he betrayed me, when all along he had been trying to replace me" He took in a breath. "This was his exact words in fact—' ambition is to join Harry and you to become the greatest trio the world has ever seen, however because now you have backed out and betrayed him, my ambition has become to join Harry and _replace_ you to become the greatest duo the world has ever seen.'"

Once again all attention focused on Ken.

"What happened to that?" Lupin asked.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." Ken said boldly. "I don't even know how I knew you were Avenger, I just did."

"Interesting, perhaps a memory charm?" Lupin murmured to herself. "No, that's not right, I would have noticed immediately." He construed a pensive from thin air. "Perhaps we shall visit the two weeks we spent together?"

There was no reply as a pair of interested eyes took him in.

"He is merely a child, please don't drag him into the war." Cho suddenly spoke up. "I beg you, please. It is enough that his father is the great Harry Potter, please don't…"

"and is this a mother's plea?" Lupin asked coldly turning upon her.

Suddenly a laugh escaped from Bellatrix.

"That sentence had no love evolved." She said. "Somewhat forced, if I may say so myself. Lily Potter did a finer job that nigh so many decades ago."

Lupin gritted his teeth. He didn't want his old friends brought up.

"Harry was never given a choice. He was forced to fight at the age of one. The world is cruel, I don't see why he should be spared. Like father, like son."

"He is not his father. I—I made sure of that."

Lupin turned fully to face her. Taking quick strides he was standing before her. Forcing her to look into his eyes, he stared at her deeply, searching for answer. At last he pulled away.

"A Slytherin within a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin within a Gryffindor, no wonder the boy turned out Slytherin. Very well, I see you and Harry have settled this already. I respect his opinion."

Having said that he retreated.

"Do whatever you please with any of the prisoners, the boy included. From this moment on, he is no longer a Potter. The Light have already claimed him."

Just before he rounded the corner, he said again.

"Quite cunning Chang, time travel." He paused. "I suppose under different circumstances we could have been a brilliant family."

* * *

So now the lines are drawn, sides are chosen. The final battle approaches. Remember to **Review**! Thanks for the patience. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 23**

Ron slammed his fist onto the table, causing the gathered to wince. He gritted his teeth, anger flashing trough his eyes.

The information brought by his older brothers was quite disturbing. The fact that they had barged in while the Minster had been briefing a selected group of people on a top secret mission to rescue the prisoners, didn't help the matter at all. Ron had convinced them that he and their leader, McGonagall was going to be on the frontlines as well as both had agreed that though it was dangerous, their presence would raise morality. Now, however, it seemed that all his plans were ruined. The fact that had claimed that he would not participate in the war until the outcome was out, did not reassure him. In fact, it only raised more suspicions. Even without these suspicions of Harry possibly acting behind the figure head, the fact that it was he who held second in power to the light and Remus to the Dark was already a heavy blow on morality. He had already lost the battle before it had begun. There was no way he could ever be on even footing with that werewolf, the beast who had more power both physically and magically, wiser and had much more experience in the world and seen too much being more then twice as old as the Minister. With this subtle fact, morality would gain an all time low and loyalties would begin to waiver, which was something Ron could not afford.

"Minister Weasley?" one of the men asked, his voice shaking, apparent fear leaking through. "Sir, what are we going to do now? Are we still going to, will we still…is all hope lost?"

Ron closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths.

_Get a grip Ronald! You must remain strong; you are now the pillar of the Light. You cannot hesitate. With Dumbleodre, the The-boy-who-betrayed and McGonagall gone, you are the one who must shed light in a world of Darkness. _

He sadly laughed at that thought. Over a decade ago he would have done anything to get here. The fame, the power, the glory was now all his. Even before he met Potter he had idolized him, or even better yet, wanted to be him. He never understood why Harry wanted to be Harry and the not savior of the world. However now, after given that responsibility he despised it very much, not that he would ever agree, understand or applaud the "chosen one's" decision of going dark. In fact the fact that Ron had wished many times that Voldemort had killed all three Potters that night and had continued to reign would have been a much better alternative then this. At least then Dumbledore would not have died, McGonagall would not be trapped with the enemy, Neville wouldn't have been pushed to replace Harry as the "real" prophesied child and he would not be here making difficult choices of who to send off to death for missions that he knew would not succeed.

"We shall first go back to Hogwarts and seek advice from the one who 'will truly have left that school when none there are loyal to him' for 'help would always be given at Hogwarts for those to ask for it.'"

The group gave him a quizzical look.

"Dumbledore," Ron exasperated. "Though he maybe long gone, he is forever with us as long as we remain loyal to him, as long as fight for our survival, for our future, we will prevail. In the end, good always triumphs over evil."

* * *

Karo slithered recklessly through Hogwarts, not minding that he was being seen by the entire student-faculty population. The snake slithered and hissed in and out of the crowds, only scaring them up the walls as he was ordered not to kill. Older students and faculty tried to hex or kill it, only to find that a wisp of red smoke transformed the target into a phoenix giving its last cry before it was engulfed in flames and replaced by the menacing snake. Over and over the creature transformed until at last it entered the Defense Against the Dark Art's office.

Karo stared around him, disappointed to find the person he was looking for, not here. In fact all three portraits, one of Voldemort, Harry and Remus were empty, leaving the only one there to be Dumbledore who had a face of shock written upon it.

"Fawks?" he questioned, staring at the half snake, half phoenix.

Karo hissed threateningly at him, causing the other to frown in confusion. He was sure that it was Fawks within the snake.

"Tsk, is that confusion I see written on the countenance of one who only knows how to bear twisted smiles?" a voice hissed, causing Dumbledore to focus his attention to the speaker.

/How is your master little one? Where is he/ Voldemort hissed, bending closer so that it appeared he might fall out of the frame.

Dumbledore frowned in disapproval. He always hated being left in the dark, though it was more tolerable when he knew nothing of it. It highly irritated him that he knew the two were communicating and because Voldemort was free to disappear from time to time to a place outside of Hogwarts, in which he speculated had to be wherever Harry was, information and plans were surly being leaked out to the Light's disadvantage.

"For once Tom, fight a war at the front line, and not through your minions."

Voldemort laughed harshly.

"I believe you are quite mistaken Dumbledore, on many levels. The first being that I am always at the front of the line in battle, in every single one. The second is I am merely chatting with an acquaintance. Thirdly, you seem to forget that both of us are dead and therefore lead no war."

Dumbledore was silent, giving him a You-Know-What-I-Mean look.

Voldemort went back talking with Karo, completely ignoring Dumbledore and it wasn't until those who eventually arrived for the snake, that Karo quickly stop the conversation so that it could slither to safety.

* * *

Christmas seemed to have arrived early for Bellatrix and Narcissa. They as well as most if not all the others were looking forward to "do whatever they please with any of the prisoners, the boy included." Of course it had been this way with all but Ken, as he was a Potter and it was true that Harry had taken a keen liking in the boy and because Lupin had told them no. it wasn't because they feared the latter, but they knew after the incidents that had recently occurred, Harry would be very upset if his "father" was being disobeyed and the Prince's wrath was not something they were willing to face.

Remus said no more as he turned to leave walking back the way he had come.

"Wait! Please," Ken suddenly blurted out. In an instant he was at the edge of the cell, holding its bars.

Remus ignored him.

"You can't do this to me! You can't! I'm Harry Potter's flesh, blood and bone! If he is the King, I am the Prince!" he screamed. "You can't do this to me!"

Remus paused, without turning around and said. "He has no son."

"I am the living proof!"

"No son of his would have betrayed him to the enemy!"

"But! But, I did not. You said it yourself. There were outer forces involved! Time travel, even stronger then memory charms!" Ken pointed a finger at his mother. "It was her…she is the reason why…"

"She may be the reason, but you are no better then her. In fact you," at this Remus turned around. Ken withdrew seeing the face burning with the utmost rage. In fact, the room suddenly became colder and the lights begin to flicker. "are lowest scum I've ever met."

Before he could interrupt, Remus spoke again. "Peter Pettigrew" was his explanation. "Severus Snape."

All at once Hermione snorted, catching Remus' attention. No words were needed as he got the message.

"She did what she did with intention, as did I do what I do with intention of the greater good." He gave Cho a glance before returning his attention to Kendrick. "We stand by our beliefs and switch sides accordingly. Those who are traitors and those who betray," here he lingered off, "especially to save his own skin, are better off persecuted to extinction by both sides."

Ken wasn't happy at all. He had hoped he could push off the blame and then take up the life that would be offered by the Dark. However it wasn't working to his plans at all, and now he was stuck even deeper on the path of doom.

"Ah I believe you are mistaken." A voice drawled. "It is not Severus Snape, but Remus Lupin and Harry Potter." The voice sneered.

Lupin turned around and gave an impassive face towards Snape.

"How nice of you to join us, Snivillus," Before catching himself. "Oh, please excuse us for interrupting an afternoon nap." He laughed, implying that the man lived in the dungeons.

Snape ignored the comment as he reminded himself for the reason he was here. Remus, seeing the serious face Snape wore, looked him straight in the eye, expecting horrible news, somehow thinking it had to do with Harry.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence."

Remus frowned. Snape's voice had confirmed his thoughts with the amount of urgency and matter of importance.

The werewolf nodded, and without saying a word, pushed passed Snape and hurried away.

The prisoners looked at one another at the abrupt departure of Remus, especially when he had been in the middle of rage with Kendrick. They wonder what matter of importance could cause Snape and Lupin to not throw insults at each other that would also cause Remus to leave like that. They wondered if Remus was expecting something huge or if something huge struck him unexpectedly.

* * *

A long silence followed after Ron had explained the current situation of the war to Dumbledore, who had listened with an unreadable expression.

"Ah, I'm afraid, my boy, the prevention of any leakage of information is not preventable. It has already occurred."

Ronald's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Spies" he grunted.

"Unpreventable ones" Dumbledore agreed. "I must say I never thought parsaltongue would become useful. I should have learned it when I had the chance."

"Quite useful when only two people in the entire world can speak it." Ron countered.

Dumbledore bowed his head.

An uncomfortable silence continued.

"He will be ready." The ex-headmaster said suddenly. "A reckoning none that any has seen awaits us."

"I know."

"You must be ready, prepared. I believe it is best to strike first, there is always an advantage in it."

"Professor…"

"Ronald Weasley, you are now the leader of the Order, the leader of the Ministry, the leader of Hogwarts, the savior of the world. Many will look up to you for support and comfort and reassurance. You must not hesitate. An Order meeting will be held immediately for you must break the news as well as formulate a plan to rescue the prisoners in the midst of an attack."

* * *

"Lupin, slow down!"

Lupin did not stop though, ignoring Snape.

"You act as though someone died,"

"Well what did you expect, your tone…"

"revealed nothing, but the information."

"Indeed, you are quite rash. I thought it was a Black quality." Bella's voice interrupted.

Lupin was going to retort, but stopped half way when they entered the marble hall. He stood there speechless, staring at the Death Eaters gathered there, filling what seemed to be every single space in the hall. The other three Death Eaters who had followed him up, the last Malfoy, Lestrange and Snape, acted in a similar way, though they recovered much faster.

Remus turned to glance at Snape, waiting for an explanation. He did not get one.

"Now that everyone who needs to be here is here, I shall begin." Voldemort spoke.

All eyes were focused at the front; therefore no one paid any attention to who had just arrived.

"From a reliable source, I have come to understand that the Prince now resides in the heart of Hogwarts, with the presence of the current Headmistress."

Lupin's heart sank. Harry was in trouble, in danger and here he was residing leisurely in the Potter's Mansion. Deciding he had heard enough, he turned to leave. A hand reached out and stopped him. He glared at Snape for doing so.

"Of course he is in no immediate danger. It was his choice."

"and pray tell me who your source is and why he would decide to do so?"

All eyes turned to the back, landing on Lupin, who had been the only person to interrupt Voldemort, dead or alive, aside from Harry. Most if not all knew him as Remus Lupin, an enemy and so was surprise to find him here. Wands from those within firing range were drawn.

"Emotions will lead you to your downfall Avenger, with impatience coming close behind."

To say the least, the hall gone even quieter, quieter then when Voldemort had been speaking, quieter then when Remus had interrupted.

Remus growled. "Indeed. You wish not feel my wrath." As he said this, he stretched out his hands, and in an instant, he was dressed in his Avenger robes, with only his mask gone. Taking a step forward, the Death Eaters parted, and with each step he took, more of them parted so that at last a clear path was cut out. He too was surprised that he was able to do it, even though he knew raw magic was flowing freely ever since his alter ego had been revealed. Now this magic had only grown when Voldemort pushed it further. At last he had ascended the throne, though he preferred to take his stand next to it.

"Harry will return." He said surly. "I will make sure of it." He scanned the hall. "For he still owes us an explanation for his sudden departure. I am sure Voldemort knows, but he will not speak, therefore the Prince must return to fulfill it."

"The war has at last reached its climax. We now stand within the eye of the storm, the calm before hell breaks lose and Doomsday occurs. In the absence of Harry, I shall lead us to victory, end the war and bring us to a glorious future where we shall not be persecuted for our beliefs or our differences."

Voldemort listened with a smile on his face at the passionate speech that the werewolf continued to deliver. Indeed Harry would be pleased, very please indeed.

* * *

Another chapter done. So the war draws closer as both sides have people who have stepped up willingly and unwilling to be leaders. Remember to review! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 24**

Avenger loomed over them, a towering sight with his magic freely flowing off him.

"No one shall be spared. The world shall feel my wrath. Any questions?" he asked, after having finished his speech and plan to rescue Harry.

"What shall we do with the prisoners?" an unknown Death Eater asked. "Surely the Minister would try to rescue them, especially his wife?"

"No one shall be spared." He repeated clearly. "All opposition shall be crushed. All stones flipped. All weeds pulled out. This battle is more then just a rescue mission. It is the deciding factor of the future."

_This is my second chance, my stepping stone to safety. Indeed, this battle is preventable as long as Harry leaves Hogwarts himself, which is possible and in doing so destroy the castle and the last strong front of the Light single handedly. However, he chose not to. It must to be Harry's final test to assure him of my loyalty, in which I swear I'll pass with flying colors as well as my assurance that I'll be respected, feared and guarantee the spot of his right hand man in ruling the world. _

A smile crept over his face. This was it, there was no turning back. He was now the one in power, the one with the fame and glory, the one who would come close to playing God.

"However, in case there are those who still doubt my loyalty, even after knowing that I am Avenger, I will personally execute the prisoners."

There was a murmur of agreement that passed through. Even though it had not been voiced and though the Inner Circle seemed content with Avenger in control, there were always those who doubted his loyalty.

"Bring in the prisoners." He called out.

Two who were near the end of the hallway, hastily went out and did so. Ten minutes later, they returned, each dragging one in each hand and levitating the others. Once again the Death Eaters parted as they let those two pass.

Remus watched an emotionless face as they brutally thrown in front of him. Only raising a finger, he pointed at Hermione and said "Avada Kedavra." In an instant, green light shot out, and hit his target squarely on her chest. She fell dead without making a sound.

A ripple of surprise echoed through the hallway as people cried out at the wandless magic. The two Death Eaters who were the closes bent over and confirmed her death.

Remus ignored them as he turned to face his next target, Ken who was staring at him with defiance.

"You can't do this to me!" he cried out again.

"Arrogant aren't you kid?" he asked coolly. "I can do whatever I want!"

"I'm…"

"CRUCIO!"

Ken didn't finish as he began to scream and wither painfully on the floor.

"I…I….I…I'm Kendrick Potter!"

A second ripple of surprise escapes the crowd from those who didn't know.

"Lupin." Voldemort said sharply, which caused the other to stop the spell.

"Did he say Potter?" and "as in son of our Master's son?" ran through the gathered.

"Yes, that's right." Ken said panting hard, using his elbows to help push him up, until he sat. "That's right. I'm Harry James Potter's biological son!" He wiped off some blood on his forehead.

"That may be true, but you've been disowned. Harry said explicitly to your mother

'From here on out, we start a new. If you can claim him, you may keep him. He will be my enemy. However, if I claim him then lets just hope the world is prepared for eternal darkness and chaos. After all Kendrick will decide the fate of the world. Heir to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slythern, he can only take one side, either walk the path of his mother or his father. A Chang or a Potter, the wheels of fate are turning quickly. Perhaps, he was the prophesied child, 31 years too late, or perhaps he was the real Avenger. He has a choice, two choices. He will choose.'

You betrayed Harry and me. The decision has already been made. You are now part of the Light."

"I—I did not choose! There was a misunderstanding! Time had been tampered with!"

"The past cannot be changed. It is because of you that Harry remains at Hogwarts."

"She did it! She changed it!" he pointed at his mother.

"Please I'll do anything to correct the wrong, to correct any misunderstandings to prove my loyalty!"

A silence fell over them.

"Indeed it would be a waste to destroy such a weapon." Voldemort spoke up at last. "He may be the deciding factor of the war."

"Exactly, therefore dangerous to remain alive." Lupin added. "You aren't thinking of that are you?"

"Depends on the circumstance," was the reply. "Boy look at me."

Slowly Ken did as he was told. Silence continued to follow. At last Voldemort broke eye contact.

"Kill them." He said softly. "Prove yourself worthy."

Lupin glared at Voldemort who glared back before telling a Death Eater to hand the boy a wand. Ken slowly turned to face his mother and Professors, raising his wand at them.

* * *

She stared at the other from the opposite side of the Room of Requirement, staring at the man who seemed to be meditating. Somehow her curious, natural instinct drew herself to him, noticing that the other had not talked, moved or ate more then a slice of bread for what seemed like three weeks that they had been locked together. There had been no disturbances, in the room, however she could not say so for out of the castle or the world as they were totally disconnected from it. The other didn't seem to be bothered by it or interested, an instead of playing a good host to the guest, he seemed to have withdrawn, become absolutely dormant.

At last Minerva gave into her fascination of the man before her. She could remember the toddler that she had been so fond of visiting, the child of bravery, the teen who would sacrifice himself for others, this person who had somehow changed drastically to become the Dark Prince and now leader and Master of the Dark. She wondered what had happen, where had it gone wrong and even after he had shared his tale she could not understand. The Headmistress knew he had suffered beyond comprehension, yet it was no explanation for what he had become. If it was, then Dark Lords would be created daily.

Seeing the calm face, a look of peace etched on it with a smile barely visible, did not seem to fit the features of the most powerful and dangerous man of the century. In fact, the face reminded her of his childhood years, the innocence that he had been apart of.

McGongall could not help but stare into the emerald eyes that was staring at nothing. For a moment, she thought he was still asleep or mediating.

_Thump! He fell flat on his back as a ball of black fur flopped on top of him._

"_Padfoot!"_ _a_ _young boy of 13 or 14 screamed as he struggled helplessly underneath the shaggy black dog. "Ow!" he cried out, playfully smacking the dog. _

_There was a chuckle, and then a pair of hands scoop up the dog. The dog growled and bit back._

"_Whoa, whoa, easy there, Padfoot."__The older man cried out, suddenly dropping the dog, when he bit his arm. "Ow!"_

"_Never cuddle Padfoot, Moony!" Sirius growled. _

_His friend smiled back at him. Harry sat up and laughed at them._

"_Never again, Mr. Padfoot."_ _Remus agreed. "I won't survive another bite of yours. My bones won't last!"_

"_but I love it, you guys are so cute."_

"_Harry…" Remus warned, though he didn't sound angry at all. "Really, The two of you would equal the end of me!"_

"_Well it's better then an end from Voldemort." Harry said softly. _

_Remus and Sirius looked at each other, before coming up behind him and hugging him tightly._

"_Shh…hush Harry. We're in this together. Whatever you do, wherever you go, we're right behind you. Always. Forev…"_

Minerva did not need Remus to finish his sentence to know the last word. A force unlike any she felt before threw her out of memory. Coming to, she could see Harry had jumped up onto his feet, his face livid and angry.

"We had come to a mutual agreement to leave the other alone." He said threw gritted teeth. "Yet you…." He had already gave his word to leave the woman unhurt and alive, and now he regretted it.

She knew she had overdone it, but it wasn't as though she had a choice. She didn't choose to view his memories; he was just surrounded by it and she got sucked into it. To say that she was surprised by it, was an understatement, she too was shocked that such innocence could be found within an entanglement of darkness.

"You were surrounded by it." She cut in, defending herself. "You created these images, choose to view it, and I happen to stumble upon them. If they had been something else, say death or destruction I would have pulled away at once!"

Harry could think of nothing to say in response. He stood there, completely lost in thought.

Bang! The door suddenly threw open. Immediately, battle cries were being heard and a wailing of terror swept through the castle.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the person standing at the doorway. Minerva seemed just as surprised.

"You are suppose to be dead." Harry said his anger rising again. "Your mere existence is…"

Ken just stood there smiling. He said nothing as he turned his wand onto McGonagall.

* * *

The battle has begun. Remember to **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tainted Lessons**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Sequel to The Final Lesson! The battle for domination between the Master and his Guardian continues. It's a race against time as both the Muggle and wizardry world are once again under the threat of the Master. Remus finds himself trying desperately to re-teach everything that Harry has lost while the Prince tries desperately to reinforce, taint and persuade his guardian to give up and fall dutifully back into his rightful place as Avenger. Neither has budged nor shows any sign of doing so. With the aid of Black spreading rumors that threaten a certain identity of his long time friend, will Remus' path be chosen for him, as the world is known for not giving second chances? Or will the turn up of an unexpected relation of the Prince show up, and help Remus succeed?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_** (if any)

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 25**

The two stared at each other in silence. At last Harry swept pass the boy who stood by the doorway to empty hallway. The war apparently had not reached them yet. As he past McGonganall, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

When he was standing on the Grand Staircase, on the 7th floor, he peered down coolly stared down upon the floors below him. Ken had silently joined him as well, standing behind him. The main battle seemed to have been contained on the first floor. Clumps of enemies were scattered about, having their own battle. A circle seemed to have formed in the center, with the two temporary leaders battling it out. It was clear to him that Ron was losing. It had been a one sided battle to begin with, an unnecessary battle.

Without a second thought, he dumped the Headmistress' body, watching it fall and land in the middle of the battle.

Instantly, the war ceased and both sides just stared at the body. At last people did look up only to find a 13 year old boy staring down upon them. However their attention was drawn to the man next to him who was staring at them with a gleam of triumph.

"Master!" The Death Eater's greeted in unison, only to be overrode by the single "Harry" that came from his guardian.

Harry ignored them. Instead he spoke to the person next to him for the first time.

"Well do you have anything to say my son?" He gestured at McGonagall. "Your service has regained a place in my eyes."

Ken took in a deep breath. He knew this was his chance, the chance he had been waiting. He gripped his wand and slowly raised it. He noted that Harry had not yet noticed.

"It is my honor." He spoke softly. "to be," he continued, raising his voice. "the one to destroy" his voice grew faster as it increased in volume. "the greatest Dark Lord of the century!"

Hearing this, Harry immediately turned around, only to feel a wand jab at his stomach.

"Avada -Dumbledore once said sacrifices are made for the greater good. Many sacrifices of the Light have been made so that I could accomplish this. I will not waste this chance-Kedrava!" The last sentence was said so fast that only those with sensitive ears, Harry for it was addressed to, and Remus, being a werewolf heard it.

Time seemed to have stopped, frozen just like those within Hogwarts at the sudden unexplainable change. The spell that issued out stopped in mid air just as Remus' cry of outrange became silent and from the enormous jumped a minute ago, he was now shooting upwards like an arrow, frozen in air.

Just as it had stopped, in that split second, time unfroze itself again. Remus' cry echoed through the building as he reached out and grabbed Harry from the seventh floor, barely missing the deadly curse which zipped through his sleeve.

With a heavy crash, the two hit ground just as fast as Remus had managed to grabbed Harry, which was about the speed of a blink of the eye. All they heard was a yell, a blur, and then a crash that caused debris to fly and surround them. When it did die down, they saw a huge dent on the floor at least 10 feet in diameter and all those around were dead. The only two living were Harry who was holding Remus up on legs that appeared to be crushed from the impact. Harry himself was unscathed.

"Amazing." Harry whispered to Remus so only he could hear him. "but you should not have….I would have been able to escape myself. The sacrifice was unnecessary."

"I know, just the way you could have escaped from Hogwarts but choose not to."

"Then why." He questioned.

"We both know the reason. It needs not be said. You are my first, foremost and only priority." He heaved in a deep breath. "We have been through hell and back. I have followed you, however willingly to the ends of the earth and have defied you and will continue to defy your beliefs till eternity. I am here leading your army for a reason, you know it, I know it, though the Death Eaters and the entire world may think otherwise."

"Remus," Harry interrupted. He pulled the man close and held him tightly as though the other was about to die. "I know, I know. You have already imprinted yourself into the very depths of my soul. I am grateful."

At last Harry pulled himself away. Indeed he had a soft spot for his "father" and it was something that he did not deny but accepted. Waving his hand, he gestured to two Death Eaters to come forward. Carefully he latched the man onto them so that his legs dangled before dismissing them away. The two helped the man into the center of the Death Eaters, were the Inner Circle surrounded him.

"Chang," he spoke quietly, too quiet towards the one who attempted to assassinate him. Reaching out for the boy's aurora, he found it surrounded by the Order. Looking around he could not spot his target, but could feel he was the center of it all.

"The Prophesied child, 31 years too late. You are indeed Dumbledore's boy through and through." Harry spat out the Headmaster's name with disgust, his eyes flashing with rage.

"You'll have to get through us first." Ron gritted his teeth as he took his place before Harry. Behind him, members of the Order stepped up. Slowly one by one, the Light gathered its army again.

"Kendrick's well being is worth preserving till the very end. His courage and bravery he has taught us all a lesson to be remembered. He has reminded us why we stand before Darkness in defiance, using our every ounce to preserve the Light. Sacrifices must be taken; sacrifices will be made so that the greater good can be preserved, so that what is right will live on."

"Bullshit!" Harry growled. "but if this is what you see, I'll show you just how worthless those sacrifices are!"

Having said this, he waved his arms in front of him, parting them. Immediately those in front were forcefully thrown to either so that a clear path to Ken appeared. Everyone that was touched fell dead, the minister being part of them.

"Pathetic." Harry sneered. "The battle is over. The Dark has won." His eyes traveled onto Ken and those behind him, who he noticed back up against a wall.

"Well boy, they have given you all that they have once offered me, tell me, is it worth it?"

"No. Life is life, and every life is meant to live." He replied slowly. "However it is meaningless to live if one has died. That is why I stand before you, and these sacrifices are allowed, for it must be. We rather die trying to live, then live in death."

He looked Harry in the eye.

"I have no father. My father had died before I was born. You are no human, you are Satan himself, the Devil whom forced life upon a dead child. You had died the moment humanity left your soul and in turn slowly lead the world into Darkness, consuming or destroying all in your path. This is not life. You are not alive, those who follow you are not alive. We rather die and live, then live a life of death."

Remus cringed at what was being said as it brought back his reason for living, his reason for allowing Harry to manipulate him. Wasn't what drove him from day to day, from death to death was that hope that one day he'll save that one life that he promised to save in exchange for the rest? Wouldn't all these sacrifices be wasted if he allowed Harry to continue?

He mentally smacked himself for letting the world pull and tug him. Just because he had been revealed as Avenger didn't mean he had to abandon his goal. Suddenly it all became clear to him. There was only one way to end this, only one way to save Harry and the world from destruction. Ken had reminded him in the midst of taunting him along with Harry, but he knew that he was the only one who could complete it.

Concentrating his powers together, a smile pressed across his lips. The task he had in mind would end everything, but if done correctly would allow the few living to live.

He looked around, but didn't find who he was looking for. Slightly disappointed, he continued his task. At last he thought he was ready. With all his magic, he sent it outwards, forcing the two Death Eaters who was holding him as well as those that were 50 feet away to fly into the sky and get slammed hard onto the wall, dying instantly. Before anyone knew it, Remus used his last strength and kicked off from the ground. In an instant, his arms were wrapped tightly around Harry. With his wandless magic, he took the man by surprised and suppressed the other's magical abilities.

Silence reigned at the sudden change.

"Ken! Kill him now. I have temporarily suppressed his magic. Do it…"

"What the hell are you doing Remus!" Harry yelled as he tried to throw off the man off him. He hissed in anger that he wasn't able to do so.

"I'm doing what I should have done in a long time." Remus retorted. "Don't be afraid Harry. This is for the best. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you crazy!"

"Yes, perhaps I am," he turned back to Ken. "DO IT NOW!"

Ken was frozen.

"PLEASE! I have taken out the main forces of the Dark with that blast, don't let it be wasted. When we are all dead and gone, you will be able to rebuild, and live being alive! This is for the best."

"REMUS!" Harry shouted, shaking his body while trying to throw off the other's magic, which he was surprised to find so strong. He had always thought he was the most powerful person alive, however, it seemed he was wrong.

"Kendrick, why are you hesitating? This is the only chance…."

"It's too risky. You will die as you are in the range of fire!"

"It doesn't matter!" Remus yelled. "I am not leaving Harry!"

"REMUS!"

"KENDRICK CHANG! Do you really want this to be the end of humanity! If you don't kill him now, he will become the ruler of the world. Is that what you want? Is that what every one of you want? Trust me the world without us is better off then…"

"I understand." Ken said at last. He gripped his wand and pointed it at Harry and Remus who seemed to be entangled. "If this is your wish, I shall grant it. Avada Kedrava."

Remus closed his eyes, but did not loosen his grip or magic. "Thank you." He whispered.

Harry watched, helplessly as a jet of green light shot towards him and in that very instant his entire life, since Sirius died ran passed him. Some of the memories more vivid then others.

"_I choose to do so. I've picked my path and I'll stick with it to the end. I've long past the point of no return. There's no turning back, only going forward, forward into a dark and desolate land. There is no future for me." He whispered the last line, with such certainty that it scared Remus._

"_I do care." Hary continued. "It's enough for the world to have one of me. As much as I want, I don't need you to follow my path. I don't want you to. At least Harry Potter doesn't. Hary does. I don't know if you know it or not, but you're turning into me, I'm forcefully doing so, and somehow seemingly to succeed."_

"_Harry…I know that, and it is my greatest weakness. Weather you know it or not, I would have done the same without the aid of that Potion."_

"_Really?_ _Why?" he asked curiously, wondering if his guardian was playing with him, or if he really meant it._

"_You're my cub, and nothing, nothing is going to change that. I'm a lousy guardian, and I know that. However, having one is better then none. You've made one mistake and now you're tumbling into darkness. I'm glad you told me, actually shared with me your reasons. At least I know who I'm facing."_

"_and who exactly is that?" Hary pondered, then said sarcastically. "a manic, a tyrant, a manipulator…"_

"_No Harry. You are not that. You're just a poor lost confused little boy who has fallen and now needs someone to come and pick you up off the ground, who needs to be saved. I can't abandon you. I won't abandon you. Not at this point in time. I can't just stand and do nothing when my little cub is flinging his arms in the air, giving all signs of help. I'm not that kind of person. You know that. I know you know that."_

_Neither spoke for a long time. There was a burning fire in the werewolf's eyes a glowing flame that promised his final success._

"_Harry, give me a chance. One chance is all that I need. Please, let me help you. Let me pull you out. Let's start over again. Both of us. Please Harry, you have a whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it down the drain. Please, trust me. I can help you."_

_Something that Harry had lost started to glisten from within him. Something that was buried inside seem to shift ever so slightly. He growled out loud. Though he didn't know what it was, he knew it wasn't something good._

"_It's too late Remus." Harry continued softly. "I have already abandoned my prior self to become who I am. I won't let you take that away. The Harry Potter you knew won't ever come back. I won't permit it."  
_

Harry sighed in defeat. His body grew numb and he didn't resist Remus. Instead he clutched the man tightly. In the end, Remus had won the war and he the battle. Surprisingly he didn't mind, in fact he was grateful, relived that it was over, over at last.

* * *

**COMPLETE! **Thank you to all those who have stayed with me throughout The Final Lesson and onto Tainted Lessons. I appreciate it. Once again, please review for the last time. 


End file.
